


Нижние уровни

by li_anna



Series: Превосходство [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Survival, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Хакс улыбается и не спорит.Им всем стоило убить его, когда у них ещё была эта возможность.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Превосходство [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857193
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> "нижние уровни" - это прямое продолжение вот этого макси: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400081/chapters/58859110
> 
> пожалуй, это можно читать и как отдельную работу, но лучше всё-таки по порядку

Гранд-адмирал останавливается у прозрачной двери. Точнее, она прозрачная для него. И для пары штурмовиков, стоящих у входа. Прайд – уже не капитан Прайд - изнутри не должен видеть ничего. Он в тюремной камере «Превосходства», и у него осталось ещё примерно сорок минут жизни. Хакс не был уверен, стоит ли приходить. В груди до сих пор сидит что-то давнее, застарелое, вынуждающее его избегать. Встающее комом у горла. Из-за чего Армитаж боялся смотреть в его глаза. И поэтому – всегда смотрел. 

\- Вы выключили камеры? – уточняет он у операторки, сидящей за пультом в начале коридора. 

\- Так точно, сэр. 

Хакс давит желание подойти и проверить лично. Никто на этом корабле не посмеет ослушаться его приказа (Кайло сейчас на другом корабле). Он – гранд-адмирал, верховный стратег и второе лицо в Ордене. Совсем скоро можно будет говорить «в галактике». И ему не к лицу проявлять неуверенность. 

Шанса на разговор больше не будет, и Хакс не может отказать себе в этом удовольствии. Прайд проиграл. Ему, Армитажу. 

Хакс просто обязан увидеть осознание этого на чужом лице. 

\- Впустите меня, - приказывает он штурмовику слева. Тот синхронно с «есть, сэр» подносит к двери защитную карту. Панель транспаристила отъезжает в сторону. 

Армитаж проходит в белое пространство камеры. 

Дверь за его спиной закрывается. 

Энрик Прайд, одетый в капитанскую форму с сорванными знаками отличия, сидит на узкой койке. Он поднимает на Хакса взгляд – по-прежнему жёсткий и цепкий – чтобы окинуть его с ног до головы. Он остаётся сидеть, хотя перед гранд-адмиралом положено вставать. Впрочем, у приговорённых к смерти есть свои привилегии. Армитажа нисколько не задевает столь мелкое проявление грубости. 

\- Что, сейчас? – прищуривается Прайд. Он спрашивает с равнодушием. Напускным, фальшивым, скрипящим на каждой ноте, и это не может не радовать. 

\- Приблизительно через тридцать восемь минут, - Хакс усмехается. – Ты решил, что я пришёл лично тебя отконвоировать? 

Прайд откидывается на стену. Он сидит на тюремной койке так, словно это роскошное кресло, и что ж – у него это получается. 

\- Действительно, - он скрещивает руки на груди. – Как может наш драгоценный гранд-адмирал тратить своё время на… 

Он морщится. Он останется в истории Ордена, как предатель. Хакс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его мучает совесть по поводу этого чужого наследия. 

\- Я не шпион, - выплёвывает Прайд. А затем – смотрит на Армитажа выжидающе. Но они ведь оба знают, каким будет ответ. 

\- Я знаю. 

Кажется, это первый случай за всю историю, когда Армитаж улыбается в одном помещении с Энриком Прайдом. Хакс облокачивается о стену. Расслабленно – вопреки той неловкости, которая до сих пор пытается сковать его изнутри. Просто из-за того, что рядом Прайд, и с ним связано слишком много больного и тяжёлого. Но Хакс освободится от этого груза. Навсегда. Скоро. Осталось меньше сорока минут. 

\- И как же ты уговорил Рена меня подставить? – в тоне бывшего капитана сквозит явный издевательский намёк. – Не припомню, чтобы он был склонен к тебе прислушиваться, Армитаж. Так что… как? Вспомнил, чему я тебя учил? 

Хакс грязный намёк игнорирует. Равно как и обращение по имени, от которого жутко отдаёт временами академии. Он продолжает стоять, не сводя с Прайда глаз. Не может же тот всерьёз считать, что ради его казни Хакс отсосал Верховному лидеру, или что-то вроде того? Ну, то есть, было дело, но с казнью Прайда это никак не связано. Тут уже была личная инициатива Кайло. Эдакий подарок, упакованный в тюремную камеру. Приуроченный к стратегической победе Ордена. 

У Прайда есть только один шанс попросить его о пощаде. Хоть Хакс и не особо надеется это услышать. Уже-не-капитан, безусловно, тот ещё ублюдок, но он старый военный имперской закалки. Он умеет принимать поражение лицом к лицу. И всё же… неужели он даже не попытается смягчить условия? 

\- Как это будет? – наконец спрашивает он, так и не дождавшись от Хакса реакции или раздражения. Слова человека, который без получаса мёртв, неспособны задеть. 

\- Публичная казнь, - роняет Хакс, поправляя перчатки. – Генерал Фазма уже строит в главном ангаре десять взводов штурмовиков. Плюс всё высшее командование, плюс большая часть офицерского состава «Превосходства». А так – ничего необычного. Речь, перечисление преступлений, заряд бластера в лоб. Репортаж для голонета. Моя пропаганда выстроит из тебя прецедент. Думаю сделать акцент на том, что сколь угодно высокий пост неспособен защитить в случае предательства. Может, даже включим это в пособия по истории Ордена. 

Прайд сжимает губы. Зло, недовольно, отчаянно. Он пытается держать себя в руках, мертвец с отложенной смертью, и за этим чрезвычайно приятно наблюдать. 

\- Мы с тобой заключили сделку, - наконец произносит Прайд, всё же пытаясь не остаться в истории позорным примером. – Ты закончил академию. Ты закончил её только потому, что я тебе позволил. У тебя был выбор. 

Хакс закончил её только потому, что убил тонну времени и сил на примерное обучение. А ещё – потому, что не убил себя. В каждую из тех бесконечных ночей, когда ужасно этого хотел. Когда прекратить всё казалось проще, чем дожить до того дня, когда жизнь изменится. Да, они с Прайдом заключили сделку. И да, у Армитажа был выбор. Он переспрашивает, выгнув бровь:

\- Выбор? – Хакс растягивает момент точно также, как и слова. – Хорошо. В таком случае, я тоже дам тебе выбор. Могу выстрелить боевым зарядом или оглушающим. Какой предпочитаешь? 

В первом случае мозг пронзит зарядом насквозь; во втором – при достаточной мощности заряда и стрельбе в упор – мозг просто спечётся под черепной коробкой. Прайду доводилось казнить дезертиров. Он знает. И в этот момент он понимает, что Хакс его не пощадит. Его вечно сдержанные черты лица наконец искажает злостью.

\- Брендол предлагал выбросить тебя перед выпуском, - Прайд говорит о нём, как о мусоре. Едва ли не шипит. – Нужно было так и сделать. 

… и у Первого Ордена не было бы Старкиллера, лазерных пушек нового поколения, усовершенствованных лучей захвата, и это если говорить только о тех технических проектах, которые возглавлял Хакс. А была ещё пропаганда, подготовка штурмовиков, победы на поле боя. Но для Прайда благо Ордена никогда не стояло на первом месте. Иначе он давным-давно помог бы способному кадету и без заключения унизительных сделок. 

Хакс смотрит прямо в холодные глаза Прайда.

Хакс улыбается и не спорит. 

\- Нужно было, - лишь кивает он. – Уверен, Брендол перед смертью с тобой бы согласился. 

Прайд на мгновение теряет дар речи. А затем – качает головой, морщась так, словно ему под нос подсунули дохлую вомп-крысу. 

\- Я знал, что он не мог умереть сам. 

\- Он всегда требовал, чтобы я ему помогал, - улыбается Хакс. – Передай ублюдку, что Орден победил. И что это я привёл его к победе. 

На этом, пожалуй, хватит. Дальше Прайд будет способен только на попытки его оскорбить, а их Хакс уже пережил достаточно. Он стучит по стене, сигнализируя тюремщикам. Те должны были увидеть спокойный разговор, а теперь – столь же спокойный жест. Дверь отъезжает в сторону. 

\- У меня будет последнее слово? – доносится Хаксу в спину. 

\- Вставите кляп ему в рот, - приказывает он штурмовикам. Так, чтобы Прайд слышал. – И наденете на него наручники. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

Армитаж прикрывает глаза. 

Вчера он принимал делегацию от Корусанта. Они ещё упрямятся, но сам факт переговоров значит абсолютное поражение Республики. Флот Ордена держит в повиновении все основные системы. Счёт планет, добровольно перешедших под его протекторат, идёт на тысячи. Они остались единственной доминирующей силой в галактике, и сила эта находится у Хакса в руках. Однако по-настоящему он чувствует победу только сейчас. Свою, личную победу. 

Он поправляет края белого кителя и шагает по коридору вперёд. 

Для штурмовиков Хакс – не бог, но что-то близкое. Он об этом позаботился. Его лицо уже много лет мелькает в голопропаганде наравне с шлемом Фазмы. Особенно – сейчас, с новым званием и целым сонмом побед. Армитаж мурашками по коже ощущает восхищение, исходящее от ровного белого строя. 

Он толкает речь. Громкую, но ровную, не позволяя себе сорваться на крик (как было когда-то на Старкиллере). Банальную, если честно. В разгар наступления дел слишком много, и написание толковых выступлений не стоит достаточно высоко в списке приоритетов. Рен, успевший вернуться, зря кивает Хаксу столь одобрительно. Верховный лидер стоит на другом конце площадки. Без шлема. Армитаж сумел убедить его, что звание Верховного лидера чуточку важнее, чем звание магистра Ордена Рен, и правила Ордена насчёт масок стоит отложить в сторону. Однако Армитаж не сумел убедить его в том, что не стоит всюду таскать с собой Рей. Девушка и сама при любой удобной возможности напоминает, что не служит Первому Ордену. Но Рен считает, что вот-вот её переубедит, и что ж, ему виднее. Хакс переводит взгляд с них на строй штурмовиков и офицеров. 

\- Также, как погибнет этот предатель, - громогласно завершает он речь, - погибнет любой другой враг! 

Строй отвечает ему синхронным жестом-приветствием. 

Прайд, поставленный на колени, сосредоточенно смотрит в пол. 

\- Генерал, - кивает Хакс Фазме. Та проходит через весь помост, чтобы вручить Хаксу тяжёлый бластер. Возможно, казнь выглядит чересчур картинно, но так нужно. Людям нужны представления, нужен громкий и красивый триумф над побежденным врагом. Посреди жестокой войны – нужны очень сильно. 

Хакс принимает оружие из рук генерала. Он не видит, но он уверен, что Фазма под шлемом ему улыбнулась. Жёстко и сухо, так, как умеет только она. В такие моменты, как этот. Победа, сопряжённая с чьей-то смертью. Абсолютная, безоговорочная победа. Армитаж распалён речью, он чувствует на себе всё внимание людей в ангаре, чувствует одобряющий взгляд Рена, крифф, да Хакс ощущает себя центром всей галактики в этот момент. Он твёрдым шагом подходит к Прайду. Надеясь, что круглые дроиды-камеры не зафиксируют то, как подрагивают руки гранд-адмирала. Это нетерпение. Месть. Триумф. 

Хакс останавливается в метре от бывшего коммандора. Тот наконец поднимает взгляд. В нём нет ни отчаяния, ни покорности, ни – было бы совсем смешно – раскаяния. Определённо, Прайд умеет проигрывать. Зато Армитаж умеет побеждать. Он наводит бластер на чужой лоб и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Презрение во взгляде Прайда не значит ничего. Он сам не значит ничего. Даже хуже, он останется в истории настолько отвратительным предателем, насколько у Хакса хватит фантазии. И он надеется, что Прайд достаточно умён, чтобы прочитать это в его глазах. 

Как правило, Хакс не любит убивать собственноручно. Но это тот случай, когда он запачкал бы руки даже кровью из-под ножа. Что уж говорить о бластере.

Медлить дольше нескольких секунд – значит потерять момент. Именно этот, с ожиданием, с наивысшей концентрацией внимания, с триумфом и ненавистью. 

Армитаж жмёт на курок. Слабая отдача ударяет в руку. Ярко-красный заряд попадает ровно в центр чужого лба. 

\- Именно так, - повторяет Хакс, глядя на то, как чужое тело мешком оседает на помост, - будет с каждым врагом. 

Строй отвечает ему одним громким воинским приветствием. 

Армитаж смотрит на труп. Человек, из-за которого он столько лет не был способен полноценно жить, человек, причинивший ему столько боли, человек, которого Хакс так сильно ненавидит, теперь не больше чем куча мяса, волос и костей. Труп. Мертвый. Проигравший. Армитаж с запозданием замечает, как сильно вцепился в рукоять бластера, и опускает ладонь. Он выдыхает. Он физически чувствует, как на душе, тонна за тонной, становится легче. Месть растекается по венам чем-то жгучим и приятным. 

\- Гранд-адмирал? – негромко окликает Фазма, возвращая в реальность. 

Она права. Не стоит застывать столбом на глазах у нескольких тысяч людей. 

\- Благодарю, генерал Фазма, - Хакс возвращает ей оружие и кидает последний взгляд на мёртвую тушу.

Пора оставить это в прошлом. 

Осталось ещё несколько военных из компании Хакса-старшего. Пожалуй, стоит убрать капитана Кеннеди. Сам он не делал ничего, но он видел всякое. Как, например, Брендол швырял Армитажа через всю каюту из-за… Хакс уже даже не помнит толком, из-за чего. Ему было лет десять. Кажется, он плохо убрался в каюте, или что-то вроде того. Но он помнит, как Кеннеди стоял в дверях, наблюдая за тем, как Брендол отвешивает ему оплеухи, и молчал. Кеннеди видел, как Хакс был слабым. И Армитаж не намерен прощать ему тот факт, что он это видел. Остальных – если не будут плести интриги – в принципе, можно оставить на своих постах. Хакс подумает об этом позже. Сейчас он жмёт кнопку, спрятанную в рукаве. Отключает микрофон. Представление закончилось, и он кивает паре штурмовиков, чтобы убрали тело. Фазма спускается с помоста, и по её сигналу капитаны уводят свои отряды. Ангар наполняется топотом и гулом голосов. А Хакс шагает к Кайло. 

\- Мои поздравления, - произносит Рен вместо приветствия. Его лицо остаётся спокойным, но в глазах читается улыбка. Армитаж кивает, не скрывая своей. Рен тем временем говорит своей ученице «заняться голокроном», и Рей с видимым облегчением уходит. Она не любит Хакса. Тот её не винит. Он честно пытается вести себя с ней пообходительней, но девушка помнит пытки. Может, она слышала, насколько скептично он отзывался о планах Рена сделать из неё верную подручную. Как бы то ни было, это не его проблема. Он подобрал для неё пропагандистской литературы про Первый орден (по личной просьбе Кайло), сам Кайло обрядил её в чёрные одежды, и он теперь с ней разбирается. Как он сам уверяет – с успехом. У Хакса немного другая зона ответственности. 

\- У нас переговоры с корусантской делегацией через двадцать минут, - напоминает он Кайло. – Вы же никуда больше не летите? 

Хакс реально надеется, что нет. Во-первых, вечные путешествия Кайло, связанные, насколько Хакс понимает, с поисками древних знаний о Силе, здорово мешают дипломатии. Сложно гарантировать делегациям права их планет или угрожать им расправой, когда главный гарант и угроза Первого Ордена мотается по захолустьям галактики. Во-вторых, Хакс скучает. А из-за того, что он скучает, он злится. И он старается, чтобы это никак не сказывалось на службе, но все же… ему не хватает Кайло Рена. В чем Хакс ему, разумеется, ни за что не сознается. 

\- Нет, - Рен хмурится, задумываясь о чём-то. – Ты ещё не выдвигал им требования? 

Армитаж пожимает плечами. 

\- Они предупреждены о стандартных, - Хакс спускается с помоста и продолжает, повернувшись к Кайло через плечо: - Отказ от собственных вооружённых сил, подчинение законам Первого Ордена, в целом… подчинение. Думаю, они поторгуются, но согласятся. Не то чтобы я давал им выбор. 

\- Мне нужно обыскать резиденцию канцлера, - добавляет к требованиям Рен. – Там раньше был дворец Императора. А до этого – храм Ордена джедаев. А ещё раньше, тысячи лет назад, ситхское святилище. Я уверен, что там должны были сохраниться тайники. 

Теперь хмурится Хакс.

\- Это мелочь, если сравнить с прочими пунктами условий. Но тайники… зачем им там существовать? Император что, увлекался джедайской историей? 

Хакс ступает на дюрасталевый пол ангара, и Рен ровняется с ним. Более того – он кладёт ладонь на его плечо. Похлопывает, почти снисходительно, и усмехается, понижая голос:

\- Император был ситхом, мой дорогой гранд-адмирал. Об этом знала, наверное, лишь пара сотен человек в галактике, но это так. И в своём дворце он наверняка хранил множество секретов Силы. Ты же не думал, что лорд Вэйдер подчинялся простому человеку? 

Хакс приоткрывает рот. Пару месяцев назад он бы совсем потерял дар речи, но сейчас умудряется уложить новый факт в своей голове почти безболезненно. Только выказать раздражение из-за этих снисходительных похлопываний забывает. Потому что… ситх? Серьёзно? Даже здесь? Опять? Хакс качает головой с одним тяжёлым вздохом. Он вырос на красивых историях о прекрасной Империи, и в них сенатор-канцлер-император Палпатин был великим, талантливым и, вне сомнений, непогрешимым человеком. Никак не связанным с подлым Орденом джедаев, который пытался незаконно узурпировать власть. Не имеющим вообще никакого отношения к глупым древним религиям. И, к сожалению, зверски убитым Люком Скайуокером на второй Звезде смерти. И да, если честно, Хаксу нравилось думать, что Вэйдер подчинялся… как выразился Рен, «простому человеку». Хакс тоже «простой». Прецедент подчинения ситха такому, как он, всегда казался ему крайне обнадёживающим. 

\- Убери с меня руку, - наконец вспоминает он о том, что вокруг сотни людей, и передёргивает плечами. 

Кайло временит пару секунд, однако, недовольно сжав губы, подчиняется. 

Хакс постоянно боится, что у того в голове что-то перещёлкнет, и он решит поцеловать его на глазах у всего «Превосходства». Пока вроде бы проносит.Проблема тут не в поцелуе, нет. Они великолепные, и о них лучше не думать прямо сейчас, потому что переговоры, несколько часов работы, и чёрт знает, сумеют ли они вообще остаться сегодня наедине. Хакс усилием воли не позволяет своим мыслям отвлечься. И проблема даже не в том, что они оба мужчины. На каких-то отсталых планетах это вроде бы считается низким, но они на флагмане Первого Ордена. В государстве, в котором разрешены браки между разными биологическими видами, чисто человеческими отношениями никого не удивишь в любой из их возможных конфигураций. Проблема исключительно в том, что Кайло – Верховный лидер. А Хакс – его подчинённый. И, как недавно считала вся галактика, непримиримый враг. Хакс однажды попросил Митаку рассказать, какие предположения ходят среди офицеров насчёт внезапного возвышения гранд-адмирала. Пришлось надавить, потому что Митака краснел, запинался и умолял не заставлять его всё это озвучивать. Однако ничего страшного среди слухов в итоге не оказалось. Так, пара предположений с тайными заговорами и покрытием преступлений друг друга, немного бреда в стиле «Хакс оказался секретным двоюродным братом Рена» и одна, самая экзотичная, версия, по которой дух Сноука после смерти вселился в Хакса (и поэтому Рен теперь обращается с ним так уважительно). Ещё Митака, попросив прощения, сняв фуражку и промокнув вспотевший лоб салфеткой, пролепетал, что есть некий слух про неизвестную мать Хакса и её интимную связь со Сноуком. На этом моменте Армитаж разрешил ему замолчать, не вдаваясь в подробности. Подобный бред мог выдумать только самый последний штурмовик из какой-нибудь сантехслужбы, которому Фазма отбила все мозги на тренировках и который никогда не видел ну хотя бы изображений Сноука. При всем уважении, Хакс сильно сомневается, что тот был физически способен на подобные связи. Главное – что про его с Реном связь слухов не было. Их появление – последнее, что нужно Хаксу. Он слишком много сил убил на свою службу, чтобы допустить хотя бы малейшие предположения о том, что своё звание он заработал через постель. А дать повод – и предположения появятся. Плевать на все личные заслуги и победы Хакса. Такие, как Кеннеди, выдумают, что он и со Сноуком спал, лишь бы уронить его авторитет и получить преимущество в борьбе за власть. 

\- Армитаж… - начинает что-то говорить Рен ровно в тот момент, когда мимо проходит пара техников. 

\- Гранд-адмирал, - резко поправляет его Хакс. – Не забывайтесь, Верховный лидер. 

Кайло вздыхает с неприкрытым раздражением, и Армитаж понимает: сегодня они опять будут об этом спорить. Плевать. Значит, Хакс снова победит в споре, только и всего. 

\- Хорошо. Гранд-адмирал, - по тону Рена слышно, что если бы на месте Хакса был какой-нибудь штурмовик, то его бы уже приложило Силой о ближайшую стену. – Лея не информировала вас о своём желании принять участие в переговорах?

Рен и её надеется перетянуть на свою сторону. Хотя бы в качестве советницы. Что касается Хакса, то он бы её казнил (разве что более уважительно, чем Прайда), но ему хватает ума об этом молчать. 

\- Когда я сообщил ей о прибытии делегации, она… - Армитаж делает паузу, подбирая слова помягче, - мне кажется, она была разочарована тем, что это снова был я, а не вы. И она хотела говорить с вами. Не с делегацией. 

Рен кивает, молча заходя в лифт. Хакс заходит следом и нажимает на этаж с нужным конференц-залом. Чем раньше они разберутся с Корусантом, тем больше шансов, что они с Реном успеют запереться в его каюте. У них полно разногласий. У них выше самого высокого из корусантских небоскрёбов гора из дел и проблем. Но в тот момент, когда дверь каюты за ними закрывается, это всякий раз оказывается неважно. И, определённо, это было бы великолепным завершением дня. 

До этого ещё далеко. 

Хакс заранее повторяет себе, что послов, даже с Корусанта, нельзя расстреливать. 

Хакс не самый хороший дипломат. Он терпеливый, он умеет слушать, он даже понимает, что значат самые заковыристые и уклончивые формулировки, но. Но он слишком привык стрелять. Он очень хочет стрелять прямо сейчас. По живым мишеням. Вот этим, выряженным по последней моде, упёртым, ограниченным, с самомнением размером с планету. 

Корусант то, Корусант сё, почтенный народ Корусанта, великая история Корусанта…

Нет, это действительно важная делегация. Они представляют не только Корусант, но и все миры Ядра. Именно поэтому Рен с Хаксом принимают их лично, без участия штатных дипломатов. После подписания договоров непокорёнными останутся только единичные окраинные системы. Официально, война будет закончена. Но по факту – нет. По факту, там, за стенами конференц-зала, в глубинах галактики уже намечается полномасштабная война с преступными синдикатами, Банковским кланом муунов и финансируемым ими подобием сопротивления. Они не победят, но они обещают стать головной болью. 

\- Мы не требуем особого отношения, - вкрадчиво произносит смуглый мужчина в тёмно-синем кафтане. – Мы лишь обращаем ваше внимание на тот факт, что Корусант, объективно, особый случай. И относиться к нам так же, как вы относитесь ко всей остальной галактике…

Хакс позволяет себе устало прикрыть глаза. На секунду, не больше. 

Он очень скучает по «Старкиллеру». Он уничтожил бы верфи Куата одним ударом, и те поплатились бы за якобы тайное производство кораблей на деньги муунов. Он сжёг бы к криффам Нал-Хутту со всеми жирными слизняками. Он… Пожалуй, он ударил бы по Корусанту. Да, высокая культура, да, центр истории, да, да, да, больше триллиона жителей, но тем выше был бы эффект от удара. В одном делегация права, Корусант – символ республики. Во всех смыслах. Как исторически, так и метафорически. Высшие уровни с их роскошью и высокими технологиями – неплохой портрет миров Ядра. Низшие, с преступниками, мутантами, спятившими дроидами и свалками – вся остальная галактика. И так – тысячи лет. Корусант только выглядит красиво, нижние уровни – это самый настоящий ад. Хакс, слава всем богам галактики, не бывал там, но он наслышан. Однако люди перед ним делают вид, что этого не существует. Что только они, аристократия, важны по-настоящему. Сколько из них будут финансировать противников Ордена? Сколько уже сейчас плетут заговоры? Корусант – рассадник республиканский идей. Он должен быть уничтожен, но Рен уже высказывался против. Мол, такого никогда не простят другие миры Ядра. 

Как будто Хаксу сильно нужно чьё-то прощение. 

\- Так что конкретно вы предлагаете? – прерывает делегата Рен. – Мы вроде как уже поняли, что отмена основных условий невозможна. Так чего вы тянете? Объясните конкретно. 

Делегаты переглядываются с явным неодобрением на лицах. Неужели они искренне не понимают, что Кайло с ними, вообще-то, исключительно вежлив? Что им стоило бы ценить это, а не смотреть на него с праведным раздражением? 

\- Мы осознаём, что Первый орден превосходит любые наши силы, - берет слово тви'лекка с тёмно-зеленой кожей. – Однако это не уменьшает гордости жителей нашего мира. Мы требуем к себе уважения, соответствующего статусу нашей планеты. Вы не можете его отрицать. 

Хакс сомневается почти секунду, но ответ слишком сильно рвётся с языка. К тому же эти люди всё равно считают его монстром и, как бы вежливо ни обращались, всегда будут считать. Хакс видел, как о нём отзываются в республиканских новостях. И, видит Сила, сейчас он только рад подтвердить свою репутацию. 

\- Если вы не начнёте сотрудничать, то Корусант не сможет отрицать эффективность директивы базы дельта-ноль, - произносит он, добавляя в голос металла. – У нас нет Звёзд смерти. Пока ещё. Но, поверьте, у нас более чем достаточно звёздных разрушителей. 

Пара человек из делегации на глазах бледнеют то ли из-за шока, то ли из-за возмущения. Однако главный, в синем кафтане, лишь вздёргивает бровь. 

\- База дельта-ноль? Прошу прощения, гранд-адмирал, но я незнаком с военными кодами Первого Ордена. 

Что ж, Хакс забыл, что разговаривает с гражданскими. 

\- Это не Первого Ордена, - холодно поясняет он. – Это старый имперский. Полное или локальное уничтожение планетарной поверхности. Если короче, то превращение планеты в шар расплавленного шлака. Вы незнакомы с военными кодами, но, надеюсь, вы слышали про Каамаси? – Хакс улыбается, называя один из самых известных примеров имперской жестокости. На этот раз бледнеют все представители делегации. - Конечно, у Корусанта неплохая система защиты, но у Первого Ордена есть пара отличных осадных станций. Уверен, вы знаете, что они делают с планетарными щитами. Для полного выполнения директивы любому из моих капитанов хватило бы трех звёздных разрушителей и плюс-минус десяти стандартных часов. Впрочем, простите, я забыл о почтении к особому статусу планеты. Если вы так настаиваете на нем, то выполнение директивы я мог бы возглавить лично. Такого уважения вы требуете? 

На последних словах Хакс ловит одобрительный взгляд Рена. Сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться ему в ответ. 

\- Ну разумеется, нет, гранд-адмирал, - глава делегации отвечает крайне натянуто. – Нам ни в коем случае не хотелось бы заставлять вас так горячиться. 

Он делает паузу на переглядывания со своими коллегами. Хакс ждёт, ощущая злость, волнами исходящую от Рена. Сила свидетель, делегатам лучше сотрудничать. Для их же блага. 

К счастью, угроза действительно неплохо встряхивает переговоры. Конкретизирует. 

Через сорок минут они приходят к компромиссу. В стандартный договор будет добавлен ничего не значащий параграф об уважении Первым Орденом культуры и истории древнего экуменополиса. Хакс всегда и везде за отсутствие исключений, но этот параграф действительно мелкий. А корусантцы смогут радостно с ним носиться и, быть может, не бунтовать. Второй компромисс, если подумать, действительно полезен. Договор будет подписан на Корусанте. Хакс сумеет обставить это как триумф Первого Ордена с голотрансляцией на всю галактику. К тому же, он слышал, Корусант на верхних уровнях невероятно красив. Созерцание этого чуда человеческой цивилизации вполне может стоить двух-трех дней вдали от штаба. 

\- Для того, чтобы должным образом всё подготовить, нам бы понадобилось около двух месяцев… 

\- Исключено, - пресекает Рен чужую попытку оттянуть неизбежное. 

Хакс прикидывает, когда в ближайшее время будет промежуток между военными операциями и важнейшими совещаниями. 

\- У вас есть три дня, - диктует он делегации. - На четвёртый – вылетаем. 

Посол кивает обречённо. Он делает паузу, но всё же пытается:

\- Нам бы не хотелось, чтобы Первый Орден превратил посещение нашей планеты в военный парад… 

Хакс не дослушивает его:

\- Боюсь, что ни я, ни Верховный лидер не собираемся высаживаться на вашу планету без должного прикрытия. 

\- Вы выражаете недоверие к нам? 

Армитаж даже почти верит в то, что посол возмущается искренне. 

\- До подписания договора мы находимся в состоянии войны, - напоминает Хакс – И я прекрасно понимаю, как легко во время войны происходят внезапные смерти. Вам лучше знать, что все необходимые приказы будут отданы заранее. Любой несчастный случай… Надеюсь, вы запомнили, о чём мы говорили. Три звёздных разрушителя и меньше десяти часов. 

Ещё через полчаса все со всеми соглашаются, и делегация – слава Силе – покидает зал. 

\- Зря ты так прямо, - тихо говорит Рен, провожая их взглядом. – Не думаю, что они реально осмелились бы устроить на нас покушение. 

Хакс пожимает плечами. 

\- Я слишком хорошо разбираюсь в несчастных случаях, Кайло. Согласись, так будет поспокойнее. 

И, наконец, ещё через двадцать минут Хакс проезжается спиной по чужому столу. В плечо упирается острый угол датапада, но этот факт остаётся без внимания. Куда важнее – расстегнуть чужой плащ. Мундир. Провести ладонями по горячей коже, ощутить, как под ней перекатываются мышцы, и прикусить губу, когда Рен сильнее вдавливает его в стол. Армитаж обхватывает Кайло ногами. Притирается ближе, позволяя расстегнуть свой китель, и поднимает руки, чтобы Рен снял с него майку. Та отправляется на пол. А Кайло ведёт по его рукам, переплетает свои пальцы с чужими и припечатывает Хакса к жёсткому столу. Почти секунду он только смотрит на него. Горячо, жадно, любуясь. После чего наконец наклоняется, но вместо нормального поцелуя, а лучше – дальнейшего избавления от одежды, Армитаж получает только чужие губы на своей шее. И стонет, дергаясь из-за того, как Рен прикусывает тонкую кожу. 

\- Кайло, - это должно было звучать требовательно, но вырывается позорно высоко. С придыханием. Хакс сглатывает, силясь взять голос под контроль, но ровно в этот момент Рен берёт волосы на его затылке в кулак. По нервным окончаниям проходится огнём. – Кайло… 

Он прерывается. Усмехается плотоядно, и Армитаж до сих пор так и не понял, ненавидит он эту усмешку или втайне обожает. Не суть важно. Главное сейчас – что Кайло наклоняется к его губам. Горящим. Хакс весь плавится от чужого внимания и в то же время – от острого его недостатка. 

Кайло накрывает его губы своими. 

В шум из трения одежды и сорванных выдохов абсолютно бесцеремонно врывается пищание звонка. 

Рен отрывается от губ Армитажа. Тот закрывает глаза, откидывая голову на поверхность стола. Кто вообще посмел заявиться к Верховному лидеру после отбоя? 

\- Рей, - вздыхает Рен. Молчит пару секунд. – Прости. 

Хакс кивает и опускает ноги, позволяя Кайло отойти от стола. Он Силой поднимает с пола балахон и накидывает его себе на плечи, пока шагает к двери. Армитаж же резко осознаёт, что он не успеет одеться. И тут же убеждает себя в том, что катастрофой это не станет. Рей не общается буквально ни с кем в Первом Ордене, кроме самого Рена. Плюс-минус пара натянуто вежливых разговоров с Хаксом. Девчонка никому не скажет. Армитаж встаёт на ноги, потому что лежать на столе при посторонней – совсем уж неприлично, но майку он оставляет на полу. Все равно бы не успел. Дверь уже отъезжает в сторону. 

\- Я открыла голокрон, учитель… - начинает Рей радостным голосом и делает шаг в каюту. 

Её взгляд стопорится на Хаксе. Голом по пояс. Потом – на Рене, который, это видно в паре просветов между складок балахона, находится в той же ситуации. Затем Рей опять переводит взгляд на Хакса. И на Рена. И на Хакса. Картина напоминает ту, что была с Фазмой, только бывшей джедайке сложнее даётся шок. И на этот раз Армитажу куда забавнее наблюдать. Он переглядывается с Реном, который изо всех сил пытается не ухмыляться. Получается у него хреново. Мышцы якобы серьёзного лица то и дело подрагивают. 

\- Я открыла голокрон, и… - продолжает Рей по инерции, но снова тормозит. Дальше порога она так и не заходит. 

Хакс вспоминает, с насколько отсталой планеты они её забрали. Вероятно, для неё такая ситуация – шок со всех возможных точек зрения. Рен, видимо, приходит к той же мысли, и не затягивает сцену:

\- То есть, ничего срочного? 

Рей мотает головой, прижимая к груди тёмно-красную пирамидку. Видимо, тот самый голокрон. 

\- Ну так изучи его, - Рен едва заметно кивает на дверь. – Надеюсь, к утру ты сможешь рассказать мне, как тебе мысли Дарт Занны о Силе и Тёмной стороне.

\- Угу, - Рей кидает на Хакса последний смущённый взгляд. – Я… Извините. 

Смешок сам собой срывается с губ. Почти что добрый. Рей с тех пор, как перестала шипеть Хаксу, какой он монстр, кричать Рену, что и он монстр, пытаться убить неудачливых штурмовиков и в целом саботировать своё новое место в жизни, оказалась довольно милой девушкой. Да и чёрные одежды ей идут. Если она искренне поверит в Орден, то, Хаксу кажется, с ней получится работать. Вопрос лишь в том, когда это случится и случится ли вообще. 

\- Можешь идти, - напоминает Рен своей тормозящей ученице. Она, кивая, немного путается в подолах юбок. Слишком уж торопливо разворачивается. Дверь за ней закрывается с тихим шипением. А Кайло запрокидывает голову к потолку и смеётся. Если выразиться точнее, то ржёт. Хакс начинает подозревать, что открыл он ей исключительно ради того, чтобы позабавиться реакцией. 

\- Так и будешь там стоять? – прищуривается Армитаж. – Иди сюда и закончил то, что начал, ты… 

Тело Хакса обволакивает чем-то вроде жестокватой подушки, и подушка эта через всю комнату толкает его к Рену. Армитаж не сопротивляется. Только закатывает глаза – потому что ну господи он всего лишь сказал подойти к нему зачем наперекор устраивать представление и делать наоборот – но затем Сила толкает его на кровать. Кайло забирается сверху. И, в принципе, Хакс не против такого поворота ситуации. 

\- Я скажу Рей, чтобы она не отвлекала меня по ночам, - говорит Кайло извиняющимся тоном. 

\- Будь добр, - кивает Армитаж и, посылая к криффу ожидание, обхватывает чужое лицо ладонями. Притягивает его к себе и впивается в чужие губы своими. 

Рен спускается ладонями к его штанам и расстёгивает ремень. 

Если кто-то ещё сейчас позвонит в эту дверь, то Хакс незваного гостя пристрелит.

Если Рен будет против, то его Хакс свяжет этим самым ремнём.


	2. два

\- Ну ты чего, Милли. Ну прости, - просит Хакс у кошки, которая только что картинно улеглась к нему спиной. – Я честно не могу взять тебя с собой. Но я вернусь через три дня. Митака будет тебя кормить. Я уже обо всем договорился. 

Армитаж тянется рукой, чтобы пригладить рыжую шерсть, но из-под шерсти внезапно показываются лапы. И мстительно вцепляются ему в ладонь. Хакс шипит одновременно с кошкой и отдёргивает многострадальную руку. Разглядывает пару свежих царапин, проступающих на коже.

\- Вот и подумаешь о своём поведении, - отчитывает он кошку, поднимаясь с кровати. – Пока меня не будет. Три дня, Миллисент. Целых три дня. 

Милли, по идее, не должна понимать человеческую речь. Но она ведь как-то почуяла, что Хакс с ней прощается на больший срок, чем обычно. И начала строить из себя обиженную брошенку. Армитаж отходит от неё к двери, но кошка вдруг кидается за ним. И в тот момент, когда гранд-адмирал уже уверен – животное вот-вот вцепится ему в ногу – она об неё трётся. Словно просит остаться. 

Из груди вырывается вздох. В самой груди тем временем сердце идёт трещинами. Хакс поднимает обеспокоенную кошку на руки. Заглядывает в зелёные глаза и произносит непривычно ласковым тоном:

\- Всего три дня, - дверь сбоку от него открывается, но Хакс игнорирует стоящего за ней Кайло. – Ты даже не заметишь, Милли. Ты все равно постоянно спишь. Я вернусь и привезу тебе какой-нибудь деликатес, договорились? А ты сейчас не будешь смотреть на меня так жалобно. Хорошо? 

Поникшая кошка не выглядит согласной, однако Хаксу в любом случае приходится отнести её обратно на кровать. 

\- Какая красота, - умиляется Рен, но в следующий миг спрашивает серьёзно. - Она всегда так себя ведёт? 

\- Нет, - отвечает Хакс, наконец отрывая от кошки взгляд. – Она просто… переживает. Может, чувствует, какой я нервный из-за всех этих переговоров.

\- А может, чувствует что-то ещё. 

Армитаж выходит в коридор, осматривая рукава в поисках шерсти. 

\- Ты сейчас намекаешь, что даже моя кошка более могущественна в этой вашей Силе, чем я сам? – уточняет он, выгнув бровь. 

\- Существуют звери, которые инстинктивно взаимодейсвуют с Силой, - уклончиво отвечает Рен. – У тебя… Вот здесь. 

Кайло сцепляет с его воротника пучок шерстинок и продолжает:

\- Хуже всего с йасаламири. Это такие ящерицы, у которых иммунитет к Силе. И они настолько наглые, что они ещё и пространство вокруг себя покрывают как щитом. Ужасные твари. 

Армитаж останавливается. Вспоминает все те разы, когда Сноук или Рен злоупотребляли властью. Поворачивается к Кайло:

\- То есть эти прекрасные животные могут защищать от таких, как ты? 

Рен смотрит на него секунду. Тоже, видимо, вспоминает всякие… прецеденты. 

Подумать только – если бы вместо Миллисент у Хакса на кровати спала бы ящерица, то Рен ни за что не залез бы в его голову пару месяцев назад. 

\- Если ты притащишь такую на «Превосходство», то я тут же выкину её в космос, - предупреждает Рен. – Собственноручно. И вообще, Сноук не зря стёр упоминания о них из баз данных. 

Армитаж прищуривается, впервые об этом задумываясь. 

\- И как много подобной информации Сноук когда-то стёр?

Рен вместо ответа только улыбается и шагает дальше по коридору. 

На соседнем этаже они подбирают Рей. Внизу, в ангаре, их уже ждёт Фазма. Последнюю брать с собой было необязательно, но просто Хаксу так спокойнее. За одним его плечом стоит Кайло, за другим – Фазма, и да помогут все несуществующие боги тому самоубийце, который осмелится на Хакса напасть. Они поднимаются на парадный шаттл с эмблемой Ордена во всю корму. На Корусанте уже готовы принять их со всей возможной пышностью. Бонусом, к планете несутся три звёздных разрушителя в качестве почётного эскорта. Хакс не шутил, когда угрожал делегатам. Силуэты разрушителей в небе над планетой будут им об этом напоминать. 

Армитаж опускается в одно из кресел и пристёгивает ремни. Кайло садится рядом. Со стороны Рей по этому поводу доносится очередной любопытный взгляд, но она быстро прячет его под чёрным капюшоном. А устраивается она неожиданно рядом с Фазмой. Которую обычно сторонится точно так же, как и всех в Ордене. 

Причина выясняется уже в гиперпространстве. Хакс не вслушивается ни в какое шушуканье (у него в руках датапад, в датападе – сводки с фронтов, и это куда важнее), но просто Фазма отвечает ученице довольно громко. «Да, это нормально в Ордене». И у Армитажа остаются крохи сомнений, пока Фазма не добавляет:

\- Думаю, я даже знаю, о ком ты говоришь. 

Хакс поднимает лицо от дапада и смотрит в визор Фазмы долгим вопросительным взглядом. Та – едва заметно под доспехами – пожимает плечами. Бывшая мусорщица тем временем сосредоточенно разглядывает пол. 

Она правда не нашла, у кого ещё спросить про них с Реном? 

\- Рей, если у тебя есть какие-то вопросы, то ты всегда можешь задать их лично мне или Верховному лидеру, - мягко произносит Армитаж. – Не стесняйся пользоваться своим приближенным к Лидеру положением. 

«Не говори про то, что увидела, направо и налево». Хакс надеется, что выразился достаточно понятно. Рей кивает, но любопытство из её взгляда никуда не девается. 

Хакс давно не пересекался с настолько взбалмошными личностями. Но он делает скидку на юный возраст и снова опускается взглядом к графикам. Рен по соседству читает свои донесения. Дорога проходит в высшей мере спокойно. Даже выход из геперпространства получается на редкость плавным. За панорамным окном видна знаменитая планета. Из космоса её поверхность похожа на монолитный компьютерный чип, сияющий мириадами огней. Масштабно. Красиво. Совсем как разрушители, уже висящие на низкой орбите. 

Шаттл подлетает к Корусанту, и через пару минут слышен шум вхождения в атмосферу. 

Хакс морально готовится к трём дням светских приёмов и лестных речей. Это необходимо. Каким бы чужим Армитаж ни ощущал себя среди разряженной в пух и прах аристократии. В их жизнях слишком мало порядка. Слишком мало смысла и слишком много самомнения.

На поверхности планеты уже можно различить отдельные, самые крупные, небоскрёбы. 

Внезапно Рен поднимает голову от датапада. Резко, как зверь, почуявший что-то. И абсолютно бесцеремонно хватает Хакса за руку. Тот открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, но в следующий миг и сам слышит. Хлопок, доносящийся из технического отсека. Второй, громче – из командной рубки спереди. Мимо окна проносится кусок обшивки. Оплавленной. Следом прорывается огонь. Шаттл редко кренится вниз. 

Они падают. 

\- Саботаж, - выдыхает Хакс. Ловит разъярённый взгляд Рена. Они оба не верят в такие совпадения. 

\- Капсулы, - Фазма озвучивает мысль Хакса. Она поднимается на ноги и едва не падает из-за того, как корабль встряхивает. Но Хакс и безо всякой Силы знает, что произойдёт через пару секунд. Конечно же, двери, ведущие к капсулам, не открываются. Шаттл испорчен. Подготовлен к тому, чтобы стать их могилой. Но, кто бы это ни сделал, он слишком мало знает о тех, кого пытается убить. Был случай, когда корабль Рена и Хакса точно так же саботировали. Пилота по приземлении буквально разметало по ближайшим деревьям. Но Рен выжил. Более того, он и Хакса спас. Тогда он оправдался тем, что так случайно получилось, но Армитаж действительно не верит в случайности. Кайло все ещё держит его за руку, и Хакс сжимает её в ответ. Рен снова сможет его спасти. Несмотря на то, насколько быстро, безумно быстро, приближается металлическая поверхность планеты. Кажется, что шаттл просто пронзит насквозь одним из шпилей. Воздух в кабине раскаляется. Шум начинает закладывать уши. 

\- Сфера! – кричит Рен перепуганной Рей, вцепившейся в подлокотник кресла. – Создай из Силы сферу! 

Девушка кивает и зажмуривается. Она кажется хрупкой, но за неё Хакс почти не беспокоится. А вот Фазма всё ещё возится с дверями капсул. Зло бьёт по панели хромированным кулаком, и звон удара доносится до ушей даже сквозь гул. 

\- Фазма! – Хакс с трудом слышит свой голос. Фазма не слышит его совсем. Но ей нужно к ним. Ближе к Рену или Рей, когда они будут себя спасать. Это единственный шанс выжить в настолько жёстком крушении. Хакс срывает голос: - Фазма! 

Рен вытягивает руку, и ту просто притягивает ближе к нему. Проблема в том, что в процессе она падает. 

За окном начинают мелькать этажи небоскрёбов. Картинку почти полностью закрывает густой чёрный дом. 

Их корабль горит. 

Хакс закрывает глаза, давя тошноту, и вцепляется в чужую руку до побелевших костяшек.

Они выживут, выживут, выживут, они обязательно выживут, а потом – ещё и отомстят, но сейчас, для начала, выживут, не могут не выжить, они просто обязаны, они… 

Шаттл врезается в поверхность, и реальность разрывает на грохот и огонь. Шок – настолько сильный, что Хакс даже забывает закрыть глаза. Он цепляется за напряжённого Кайло. Обеими руками. Видит, как языки пламени несутся прямо на него, а затем – словно разбиваются о стену. Рассеиваются. Скрежет сминаемого металла звучит как то, что до конца жизни будет сниться в кошмарах. Но корабль ещё не тормозит. Он, хоть и не настолько стремительно, падает дальше. Пробивает что-то носом – из технического отсека доносится взрыв – и несётся вниз. В кабине резко темнеет. Остаётся только свет от огня, снаружи и внутри, и дышать буквально нечем. Хакса сгибает кашлем. А корабль гнёт очередным столкновением, и, когда он наконец останавливается, Армитаж в это не верит. Он в целом мало что осознаёт. Только страх, звериный, перед всем этим огнём и хаосом, и желание вдохнуть что-то помимо дыма. Кислорода не хватает. Панель окна перед ним идти трещинами. Осыпается. Хакс с запозданием понимает, что это Кайло его пробил. Самого Хакса подбрасывает – почти так же резко, как одного провинившегося капитана подбросило к потолку на последнем совещании – и швыряет в тёмное пространство. Хакс ударяется о дюрасталь. Прокатывается по ней, ощущая каждый из будущих синяков, но главное – он дышит. Упираясь в металлическую поверхность кулаками, согнувшись от кашля, ловит воздух пересохшими губами. Из корабля тем временем выскакивает фигурка Рей. За ней – Рен грациозно спрыгивает на поверхность планеты. Он перекатом, а после – бегом уходит дальше от корабля. Ближе к Хаксу. И он, и бегущая за ним Рей бесконечно правы. В таких условиях гипердвигатели долго не выдерживают. Они взрываются. Но там Фазма. Там Фазма, и Хакс заставляет себя подняться на ноги. Она слишком часто прикрывала его спину, чтобы он позволил себе вот так, без боя, её потерять. 

\- Корабль сейчас взорвётся! – орёт Рен, глядя на него, как на сумасшедшего.

Армитаж, игнорируя боль в теле, как может, быстро, двигается к остаткам шаттла. 

\- Ну так помоги мне! – Хакс едва перекрикивает треск огня. 

Он через дыру в корпусе видит, как внутри обваливаются перекрытия потолка. Но Фазма в доспехах. В её шлеме даже система фильтрации воздуха есть, ей вряд ли что-то в корабле навредило, но она могла потерять сознание. Или её завалило, и она не может выбраться. Или она прямо сейчас спекается заживо, запертая в металле. 

Хакс привык считать, что у него никогда не было друзей. В эти секунды он понимает, что много лет подряд ошибался. У него есть подруга. Боевая. Молчаливая и грубоватая, но зато честная. Верная. Она помогла ему сильнее, чем сама когда-нибудь осознает, и Армитаж просто не может дать ей умереть. Не так. Не из-за чьего-то подлого предательства, не на чужой планете, не в сгорающем покорёженном шаттле. 

Кайло за спиной матерится. Его рука вцепляется Хаксу в плечо и отталкивает его в сторону. Армитаж бьёт по этой руке. Злость на Рена в эту секунду выжигает всё остальное. Он серьёзно собирается ему помешать? 

\- Я сам, - рычит Кайло, протягивая к шаттлу ладонь. Металл корпуса сворачивает, словно фольгу, и в образовавшейся дыре Хакс замечает отблеск хромированной стали. 

\- Она там! – указывает он Рену. Он кивает, хмурится, и детали, которыми завалило Фазму, начинают всплывать в воздух. Но Кайло напряжён куда сильнее обычного. Армитаж видит капли пота на его лбу. И он сам кидается вперёд, потому что так точно получится быстрее. Он задерживает дыхание – рядом с кораблём просто невозможно дышать из-за дыма – и обхватывает руками чужие лодыжки. Металл доспехов горячий, но не до ожогов. Армитаж стаскивет тяжёлое тело вниз. Куски металла и аппаратуры, повисшие в воздухе, тут же рушатся обратно. А Хакса вместе с его грузом подхватывает невидимой рукой и швыряет к ногам Рена. Доспехи Фазмы дребезжат от удара о дюрасталь. Армитаж прикладывается о жёсткую поверхность спиной, но он словно не чувствует боли. Она есть, но она глубоко на заднем плане. Важнее – подняться. Хакс пытается, однако ноги подкашиваются на первом же шаге. Кайло ловит его. Прижимает к груди, вынуждая на мгновение забыть про Фазму. Из-за того, как Рен обхватывает его лицо ладонями в перепачканных гарью перчатках. Заставляет посмотреть в своё лицо. Злое. Беспокойное.

\- Не делай так больше, - звучит как приказ. Отзывается у Хакса в груди раздражением. Но затем в чужой тон прорывается что-то, ужасно похожее на страх. – Ты в порядке? Ничего не сломано? Тебя ничем не задело? 

\- Нет, - Армитаж обхватывает пальцами чужие запястья и отводит их от себя. Почти отшвыривает, если честно, и Кайло глядит удивлённо. 

Кайло не будет ему приказывать. 

Никто, крифф побери всю эту галактику, не будет ему приказывать. 

Однако прояснение этого вопроса Хакс усилием воли откладывает на потом. Сейчас он садится на колени перед телом Фазмы. Пробегает по нему взглядом, когда сзади доносится особенно громкий взрыв. Жар ударяет в спину. 

Гипердвигатели. Взорвались… секунд через сорок после того, как Хакс вытащил Фазму. И, получается, Кайло спас его жизнь два раза за последние полторы минуты. Хакс обязательно его поблагодарит. Потом. Всё – потом, и они оба это понимают. Кайло тоже склоняется над генералом в доспехах. Вытягивает руку и говорит спустя пару мгновений:

\- Она жива, - он сводит брови у переносицы, сосредотачиваясь сильнее. – По-моему, её жизнь вне опасности. 

Хакс выдыхает, кажется, впервые с момента их приземления. На лице абсолютно не в тон ситуации расцветает улыбка. Фазма жива. И будет жить. Будет дальше вести в бой свои легионы, сражаться за Орден и лично за Хакса, играть с его кошкой, улыбаться ему и бить его по рёбрам во время тренировочных боёв. Жива. Только доспехи выглядят покорёженными, а из визора шлема торчит обломок… кажется, это было деталью кресла. А может, потолка. Сложно сказать из-за гари. 

Из-за спины Кайло осторожно выглядывает Рей. Она выглядит… поражённой. И крушением корабля, и, видимо, отдельно Хаксом. А ещё она тоже могла бы помочь. Но не помогла. Только стояла в стороне и пялилась столбом. Однако Армитаж снова заставляет себя сделать скидку на возраст и неопытность. К тому же он и сам – точно не из тех, кто кидается за другими в огонь. Фазма – исключение. И, наверное, Рен тоже. И, конечно же, Миллисент. 

Хакс находит секунду на то, чтобы мысленно усмехнуться. Кошка была права. Интересно, она действительно что-то предчувствовала? Может, зачислить её в штат отдела аналитики и прогнозов? 

Армитаж радуется тому, что кошка сейчас далеко, на каюте «Превосходства», с Митакой, который за неё по приказу Хакса готов убивать, и в полной безопасности. 

Хакс здесь. Он ещё толком не понял, где конкретно, но он все ещё не может позволить себе оглядеться по сторонам. С Фазмы нужно снять сломанный шлем. Без него ей и дышать будет легче. Армитаж надеется, что она это поймёт и не будет сильно злиться. В конце концов, тут только Рей ещё её не видела. Но у Рей, похоже, талант видеть чужие секреты. 

Хакс жмёт на кнопки под исцарапанным забралом. Раздаётся тихое шипение, и Армитаж стаскивает тяжёлый шлем. Одной рукой он ставит его на уличные плиты, а второй – придерживает чужую голову. По пальцам рассыпается короткие светлые волосы. Фазма дышит. Она, похоже, и вправду почти не пострадала. Хакс осторожно опускает её затылок на дюрасталь и, наконец, поднимается на ноги. 

Вокруг – полумрак. Самым ярким источником света остаётся догорающий корабль. Наверху, за исключением дыры, пробитой кораблём, не видно ничего. Темнота настолько глухая, что очевидно – это потолок. Точнее, поверхность следующего уровня Корусанта. 

Они внизу. 

Они очень глубоко внизу. 

Страх холодной змеёй обвивает лёгкие. 

\- Комлинк… - Кайло безуспешно жмёт на кнопки, - не работает. Мы не свяжемся с нашими. 

\- Но они ведь должны знать, где мы упали? – вставляет Рей взволнованным тонким голосом. 

\- Именно так, - кивает Хакс. – В частности, если кто-то из так называемых наших организовал это падение. 

Рен молчит. Тяжело. И добавляет мрачно:

\- На Корусанте есть службы быстрого реагирования. К нашему прибытию они должны были максимально подготовиться. Всю планету на уши поставить. Но я не заметил, чтобы кто-то попытался нас спасти. 

Хакс хмурится, задумываясь. 

\- Я пообещал им базу дельта-ноль. И… они всё-таки не показались мне особенно смелыми. Ты думаешь, они не поверили, что за покушение на нас их планету реально расплавят? 

Хакс кидает взгляд наверх, в черноту. Он ведь действительно отдал приказ. По идее, его могут и выполнить. К тому времени лучше убраться с поверхности планеты. Как угодно. 

Рен медленно качает головой. 

\- Я бы на их месте не побоялся. Если бы заранее договорился с кем-то в Первом Ордене. 

Хакс понимает, к чему он клонит. Он понимает, и каждый фрагмент мозаики идеально встаёт на место. 

\- Делегаты сговорились с кем-то из нашего штаба. Шаттл, скорее всего, саботировали изнутри Ордена. На Корусанте нас просто не попытались спасти. Тот, кто займёт наше место, не станет бомбить планету. Оставит планете её криффов особый статус. И все получат, что хотели. 

\- Кто-то власть, - кивает Рен. – Кто-то – привилегии. 

\- Казнь, - тут же чеканит Хакс. – Они все получат казнь. Как только мы отсюда выберемся… 

\- Согласен, - Рен кричит губы в горьковатой усмешке. – Только нужно выбраться для начала. 

Хакс умолкает. И кивает. Ему уже много лет не приходилось выживать в полевых условиях. И он был этому исключительно рад. Но, похоже, пора вспомнить старые навыки. 

\- Мы же на Корусанте, - Рей переводит настороженный взгляд с одного собеседника на другого. – Это планета-город. Мы в городе. К нам уже наверняка едет спасательная команда, разве нет? В каком городе упавший корабль просто оставят на улице? 

Хакс с Реном переглядываются. Но это его ученица, и ему объяснять. Что они не просто на улице. Они, судя по всему, на одном из нижних уровней. В не самом благополучном районе. Не факт, что тут вообще кто-то живёт. А если и живёт – то вряд ли Хакс хотел бы с ними встретиться. Воздух здесь затхлый. В тусклом свете, пробивающемся из разлома вверху, видно мало. Очертания монолитных стен. Это, должно быть, основания исполинских небоскрёбов. Кажется, Армитаж различает остатки вывесок. Когда-то они горели неоном, но всё давно сломано. У стен свалены тёмные кучи чего-то. Можно надеяться, что мусора. 

Хакс вспоминает, что читал из истории. На самые-самые нижние уровни тысячелетиями сваливали отходы, мусор, неисправных дроидов и прочий хлам. Армитаж стучит сапогом по плите, на которой стоит. Под металлом – пусто. Им есть, куда ещё падать, и ядовитая помойка ждёт их именно там. Но и на уровнях повыше дела должны быть плохо. Мутанты, старые спятившие дроиды, заброшенные улицы и кварталы. На том уровне, на котором они оказались, однозначно не живёт никто разумный. И у этого должна быть причина. Хакс не уверен, что хочет её узнать. 

Он снова опускается на дюрасталь перед Фазмой. Пока Рен объясняет Рей, где именно они приземлились и что вряд ли им кто-то поможет, Хакс бьёт Фазму по щекам. Нет времени ждать, когда она сама придёт в себя. Убираться отсюда нужно сейчас же. Однако пощёчины не работают, голова женщины только мотается безвольно туда-сюда. Хакс сжимает губы. Ему бы в руки одну стандартную аптечку. Но ближайшая уже по-любому сгорела в шаттле. 

\- Кайло, - зовёт он сомневающимся голосом, - скажи, ты не смог бы ударить её молнией так, чтобы её не убило, но при этом… 

\- Взбодрило?

Армитаж кивает. И, на всякий случай, отходит в сторону. Кайло снимает перчатку с одной руки. Он не так давно научился этому трюку, и он очень им гордится. Насколько Хакс понял, метание молний – одна из важных вершин мастерства для Тёмной стороны Силы. Даже в полумраке видно, как тщательно Рен концентрируется. Чтобы с кончиков его пальцев слетели ослепительно-белые ниточки чистой энергии. 

Фазма дёргается, как от заряда по сердцу, и с хрипом втягивает воздух. Открывает глаза. Закашливается. Садится. Ощупывает голову руками, видимо, удостоверяясь в том, что шлем кто-то снял. Хакс протягивает его ей, демонстрируя повреждения. 

\- Где мой бластер? – первым делом спрашивает она.

\- Сгорел, - отвечает Хакс, кивая на чадящий дымом шаттл. 

\- А где мы? 

\- Корусант, - напоминает ей Рен. – Мы потерпели крушение. 

Фазма кивает, хмурясь. На секунду Хакс боится, что падение повредило ей мозг, память или мышление. Однако Фазма вспоминает. Она поднимается на ноги, опираясь на локоть Хакса, и вертит в руках поломанный шлем. Разглядывает его с таким сожалением, о котором оставалось только мечтать тем, кого она убивала. И роняет на пол как бесполезный. Откатывает в сторону резким ударом ноги. 

Всё-таки хорошо, что Хакс взял её с собой. Он не знает никого, кто лучше Фазмы умел бы выживать. В абсолютно любых условиях. 

\- Нужно подняться выше, - говорит Кайло. – В принципе, если сдвинуть шаттл, то мы с Рей могли бы запрыгнуть прямо на следующий уровень. И подтянуть вас. 

Хакс кивает и отходит в сторону, давая пространство для манёвра. Кайло переглядывается с Рей, и они синхронно вытягивают вперёд руки. Шаттл первые несколько секунд только мелко трясётся, но затем махина горящего металла послушно сдвигается с места. 

Так, как Рей, взаимодействовать с Кайло Армитаж никогда не сможет. 

Он давит непрошеные мысли, повторяя себе, что это и неважно. Если бы у Рена был фетиш на обладание Силой, то он бы давно реализовал его с рыцарями Рен. Однако в его постели бывает Хакс. Только Хакс. И это должно что-то значить. 

Под проломом остаются обугленные уличные плиты. А Хаксу вдруг слышится металлический лязг. Сзади. Из темноты. Он тихий, но отчётливый. И его много. Дроиды? Армитаж переглядывается с Фазмой, которая тоже это слышит. Оборачивается за спину. 

Во мраке не видно ничего дальше, чем на пару метров. Однако тёмно-красные огоньки Хакс различает. Они очень мелкие. Возможно, это чьи-то фоторецепторы. И они приближаются. 

\- Давайте быстрее! – кричит Хакс, и Рен с ученицей подбегают к пролому. Они прыгают на несколько метров вверх и исчезают за его пределами. Хакс подбегает ближе. На секунду он боится, что его сейчас тут оставят. Он мотает головой, вытряхивая из неё абсолютно неуместный страх. Кайло его не бросит. Тело Хакса уже обхватывает Силой и тянет выше. Он сглатывает, борясь с тошнотой. Хочется мотать руками, ногами, и вообще хоть как-то пытаться управлять своим подъёмом, но Армитаж давит эти рефлексы. Это невозможно. Он только будет выглядеть смешно. Так что он плывёт по воздуху с максимально серьёзным выражением лица. Фазма плывёт рядышком, на полметра ниже. И их обоих плавно опускает на поверхность следующего уровня. 

Здесь тоже цельнометаллический потолок. И пролом в нём почему-то намного меньше, чем должен быть. На глазах у Хакса его края сужаются ещё сильнее. И ещё. 

Их замуровывают. 

Возможно, ненамеренно. Это может быть автоматическая система ремонта, оберегающая основную часть экуменополиса от кошмаров снизу. Но сработала она настолько быстро, что подозрения у Хакса очень плохие. Они все стоят несколько секунд, задрав головы. Они опоздали. На глазах у Хакса последний проблеск света запечатывает чёрной плитой.

Сбоку от Армитажа Рен активирует меч. Ярко-красный клинок рассеивает темноту на полметра вперёд. Рей следует примеру своего учителя, и теперь у их компании есть два красных недо-фонарика. Ещё здесь на стенах есть полосы ламп. По большей части, их батареи давным-давно вышли из строя, но некоторые – ужасно тусклые – ещё светятся слабыми оттенками лилового. 

Пропасть, из которой они выбрались, заполняется всё большим металлическим шумом. Каким-то сорванным пиликаньем и беспорядочным лязгом. Дно провала наводняют красные и жёлтые огоньки. Это точно фоторецепторы. Устаревшие столетия назад. 

\- Дроиды, - ахает Рей. 

Древние, брошенные, по-любому спятившие дроиды. Остаётся надеяться, что летающих среди них нет. И подняться они не смогут. 

\- Здесь могут быть такие же, - напоминает Хакс. – Или что-то ещё хуже. 

Рен кивает и окидывает мрачным взглядом то, что когда-то было улицей. 

\- Наверх наверняка можно попасть через здания. 

Армитаж кивает. И, без лишних слов, все четверо двигаются к ближайшему. Дверь – дверь с ручкой, вот это архаизм – дёргает Фазма. 

\- Заперта, - констатирует она. Дёргает ещё раз, сильнее. – Возможно, заварена. 

Логично. Из-за чего бы люди ни ушли отсюда, они должны были заблокировать выходы. Кайло, недолго думая, просит Фазму отойти. Он проворачивает в руке меч и вонзает его прямо в дверь. Рен медленно вырезает в ней проход. А Хакс, помимо лязга от дроидов и шипения от меча, слышит что-то ещё. Из-за темноты слух обостряется. Или это уже галлюцинации. Так или иначе, он различает… скулёж? Клацанье, шамканье, отвратительные влажные звуки. Кожу стягивает холодными мурашками. Словно из темноты за ними наблюдают. 

\- По-моему, здесь есть что-то живое, - тихо произносит Хакс. 

\- Есть, - напряжённо отзывается Рей. – Они… Мне кажется, не разумные. Но они окружили нас. Они боятся. 

Девушка смотрит во мрак, явно получая из него куда больше информации, чем Хакс. Она добавляет севшим от страха голосом:

\- Они голодные. 

У Хакса руки чешутся взять бластер. Однако брать нечего. Он не брал с собой оружие на дипломатическую миссию. Он взял Рена и Фазму. 

Кайло тем временем заканчивает вырезать в большой двери дверь поменьше. Он Силой поднимает толстый пласт металла и обрушивает его на плиты неподалёку. Хаксу чудится, что во мраке после этого мелькает нечто белое. 

\- Забирайтесь, - кивает Рен своим подчинённым. А сам вместе с Рей остаётся у входа. Прикрывать. Хаксу не очень нравится идея прятаться за их спинами, но он не спорит и делает шаг в проход. Мрак в помещении – абсолютный. Хакс скорее чувствует, чем видит, что Фазма встаёт рядом. А со стороны улицы вдруг доносится шипение клинков. 

Кажется, твари поняли, что их гости собираются уходить. И голод победил страх. 

В проёме на улицу мало что видно. Только лезвия мечей мелькают алыми росчерками. Но взгляд цепляется то за бледные конечности, отлетающие в стороны, то за голые фигуры, ужасно напоминающие человеческие. А спустя десяток секунд схватки Хакс успевает рассмотреть голову, прокатившуюся по плитам. Она меньше человеческой. С непропорционально большими ушами. Но самое ужасное – на месте глаз виднеются только два бугорка, затянутых кожей. Мутанты. Потомки людей, давно деградировавшие в безмозглых слепых животных. 

Хакс сглатывает. Он знает, что Кайло и его ученице ничего не грозит. Даже численное превосходство тварей им не поможет. Нужно только подождать минуту или две, пока их всех не перебьют. 

Из мрака за спиной вдруг доносится писк. 

Фазма бьёт на слух, и её кулак врезается во что-то металлическое. Писк обрывается. 

Хакс закрывает глаза. Считает до десяти. Открывает. Чуда не происходит, и он не просыпается. Но зато уцелевшие мутанты, судя по всему, бросаются в бегство. 

Кайло, не выключая меча, проходит в помещение. Поднимает оружие повыше в попытках осветить комнату. Армитаж видит мебель. Картины. Возможно, это был чей-то дом. То, по чему ударила Фазма, оказывается древним протокольным дроидом. Теперь – со вмятиной на серебристой лицевой пластине. Он дёргается, видимо, из-за закоротивших схем, и, возможно, дёргаться так он будет ещё следующие пару столетий. Рен проходит к другому концу помещения, и там обнаруживается лестница. Сам собой складывается строй. Первым поднимается Рен, за ним – Армитаж, потом Фазма со сжатыми кулаками и, наконец, Рей, держащая перед собой меч. На втором этаже все примерно такое же, как и на первом. А вот проход на следующий прямо в середине лестницы перекрывает металлическим потолком. 

\- Отойди, - просит Рен, и Хакс спускается на пару ступенек. Не мешает Кайло прорезать в преграде своеобразный люк. Рен выталкивает металл выше, а сам прыгает в образовавшейся проход. Подаёт руку, помогая Хаксу забраться следом. Форму, и до этого безнадёжно испачканную, теперь ещё и опаляет краями люка. Но Армитаж выбирается на улицу. Наш ними сияет вполне рабочая вывеска какого-то клуба. Небо над головой не сковано металлом, только темно-серыми клубами, напоминающими облака. Через них почти не проникает свет, однако его достаточно от фонарей вокруг. 

Они выбрались. 

Хакс подаёт руку Фазме. Рей безо всякой помощи выпрыгивает и приземляется на обе ноги. 

\- Нужно спросить у кого-нибудь, как подняться выше, - говорит Рен и выключает меч. Вешает оружие на пояс. – Раз мы уже на обитаемом уровне, это должно быть несложно. 

Армитаж очень сильно хотел бы согласиться. Однако его паранойя всегда с ним. Он знает, как поступил бы, если бы хотел тайно кого-то убить. Потому что он убивал. Он что-то в этом смыслит. 

\- Если на Корусанте действительно сговорились нас уничтожить, - в чём он уже почти не сомневается, - то они могли настроить все камеры и дроидов полиции на наш поиск. Они попытаются похоронить нас здесь, как только узнают, что мы выжили. 

\- Нам в любом случае нужно как-то подняться, - пожимает плечами Кайло и показывает рукой на вывеску. – Заведение вроде как открыто. Поговорим с кем-нибудь. Порасспрашиваем. 

Рен прав. В общем-то, их единственная надежда – это сделать всё быстро. Насколько комичной ни была бы сама ситуация. Заходят как-то в бар Верховный лидер Первого Ордена, гранд-адмирал в безбожно грязной форме, генерал в покоцанных доспехах и девчонка со световым мечом на поясе. Звучит, как сцена из какого-то глупого голосериала. Такого, который Хакс запретил бы, если бы увидел. 

Кайло подходит ко входу в кантину, и дверь отъезжает в сторону. Посетителей внутри немного. Почти все – гуманоиды, но не люди. И абсолютно все на них пялятся. Рен, не теряя уверенности, проходит к барной стойке. Хакс резко вспоминает о том, что перед ним сын контрабандиста. Который несколько лет был грабителем и преступником в составе Ордена Рен. Кайло наверняка и не в таких местах бывал. Это Хаксу предельно неуютно вне строя, армии и устава. 

\- Добрый вечер, - невозмутимо кивает бармен, мон-каламари с выпученными глазами. Словно он каждый день видит перед собой правителей галактики. Хотя, судя по следующим словам, он просто не осознаёт, кто перед ним стоит. В принципе... возможно. Учитывая, что Хакс весь взъерошенный и перпачканный, Фазма без шлема, Верховные лидеры по определению не бывают в таких местах, а Рей вообще почти никто не знает. – Республиканские кредиты не принимаю. Хотите выпить – платите первоорденскими. 

Хакс хмыкает довольно. Раз уж даже здесь понимают, кто победил в войне, то у Республики и вправду не осталось шансов. 

\- Нам нужно узнать, как подняться наверх, - Кайло добавляет, улыбнувшись как-то очень по-контрабандистки: - За информацию заплатим. 

Бармен прекращает протирать стакан грязноватого вида тряпкой. И выпучивает глаза ещё сильнее. 

\- Вы откуда вылезли? – булькает он без капли почтения. Однако Хакс молчит. Сейчас не время учить галактику уважению. И говорить он по-прежнему позволяет Рену. 

\- Не твоё дело, - отрезает он. – Просто расскажи, что ты знаешь про путь наверх. 

Мон-каламари флегматично пожимает плечами.

\- Нет никакого пути наверх. Уже лет десять как нет. Если у тебя нет спецразрешения от Сената. Подделать их не получается, я знаю уже кучу хакеров, которые пытались. Всех подбивают системы охраны где-то на уровне сто тридцатого этажа. Так что даже если достанете у кого-то спидер, подняться не сможете. Собьют. 

\- А через сами небоскрёбы? – встревает в разговор Хакс. – По шахтам вентиляции, например? 

Теперь бармен выпучивается на него.

\- Там всю жизнь были охранные системы. Плиты из дюрастила, ловушки, лазеры. Я знал пару парней, которые говорили, что достали план систем, но это давно было. Хоть за деньги, хоть нет, но найти я их вам не смогу. 

То есть они здесь заперты. Видимо, правительство Корусанта отчаялось зачистить нижние уровни, и просто решило себя от них отгородить. Хакс об этом раньше не слышал, но он не удивляется. А ещё есть вероятность, что на них скоро объявят охоту. Кто бы ни пытался иэ убить, они точно попытаются закончить начатое. Потому что, как только Хакс выберется, он никого не пощадит. Рен его в этом поддержит. И их убийцы это понимают. 

\- Так что у тебя есть выпить? – тем временем спрашивает Рен. Бармен кивает на стенку за собой, уставленную разноцветными бутылками. Кайло тем временем поясняет Армитажу: - Посидим, подумаем. Давно не бывал в таких местах. 

Хакс кивает. Где-то посидеть им в любом случае надо. Так что, конечно, почему бы и не в грязной кантине, полной отбросов корусантского общества. На самом деле, другие места могут быть ещё хуже. Они на дне Корусанта. Ничего хорошего здесь по определению ждать не может. 

Он скользит взглядом по этикеткам, надеясь, что тут есть хоть что-то безалкогольное. 

Он очень сильно пытается забыть скрежет металла, лязг дроидов, вопли слепых тварей и в целом весь тот кошмар, который продолжает существовать под их ногами. 

Хакс всем своим сердцем скучает по Старкиллеру. 

Он никогда раньше не ощущал настолько сильную, почти физическую, потребность построить себе хотя бы Звезду смерти.


	3. три

Хакс мотыляет в стакане жидкость крайне химозного вида и решает, что он всё-таки не хочет пить. Он ставит стакан на покрытый разводами стол. Кайло тем временем озвучивает очередную идею:

\- Сюда должны как-то доставлять товары, - он глотает из своего стакана и добавляет: - К тому же тут полно преступников. Вроде подпольных торговцев или охотников за головами. У них тоже должен быть доступ наверх. 

Рей молчит, так как слишком мало понимает. Фазма молчит, потому что она по жизни предпочитает молчать. В итоге спор ведут, в основном, Кайло с Хаксом. Как и всегда. 

\- Те, кому было нужно, наверняка давно купили себе пропуска. И я не хочу связываться ни с какими охотниками за головами. Нас пытались убить, Рен. И попытаются ещё раз. У нас нет времени искать кого-то, кто знает ещё кого-то, кто может погрузить нас на грузовоз с товарами, чтобы потом сдать нас на первом же пункте контроля. 

А ещё Хакс не хочет прятаться. И не собирается бегать по всему городу в поисках каких-то преступников. Но главное – он зол. 

\- Мы не будем прятаться, как вомп-крысы, - чеканит он. – Мы не опустимся до того, чтобы просить о помощи у преступников. Мы… 

\- Поосторожнее с презрением, - усмехается Рен и понижает голос. – Мы в кантине, полной местных. К тому же… что плохого в помощи, если она нужна? Какая разница, от кого она? 

Армитаж бьёт по столу кулаком. 

\- Ты Верховный лидер, Рен! – Хаксу очень жаль из-за того, что он не может этого прокричать. Чтобы до Кайло дошло. Чтобы он наконец начал вести себя соответствующе. – Ты – лицо Первого Ордена. Ты представляешь Орден. А Орден не просит о помощи каких-то отбросов. Орден не прячется, когда на него нападают. Орден… 

\- И что же ты предлагаешь? – Кайло раздражённо вскидывает брови. – Что ещё мы можем сделать, Армитаж? Мы в чужом городе. Мы здесь одни. Как ты верно заметил, нас могут убить из-за каждого угла. Я не меньше тебя ненавижу отступать или прятаться. Но если это необходимо, то… 

Хакс упирает в стол обе ладони. Приподнимается над ним, приближаясь к Кайло. Цедит:

\- Это. Не. Необходимо, - собственный голос дрожит от той ярости, которая сейчас шипами сидит в сердце. – Нас попытались убить. Кто-то подумал, что сможет нас убить. Это оскорбление. Это вызов. На это нельзя отвечать бегством, прятками и просьбами о помощи. Как мы будем выглядеть, когда вылезем на поверхность и начнём просить у прохожих комлинки, чтобы связаться с Орденом? Мы не можем выставить себя на посмешище. Мы должны показать этой планете, с кем они связались. Мы… 

Кайло тоже вскакивает на ноги. Опирается о стол кулаками. Его лицо – в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Хакса. И они вообще-то спорят, но в этот момент Армитаж запинается. Сглатывает. Потому что Рена – злого, взъерошенного, с яростью в тёмном взгляде – хочется завалить на этот самый стол, впиться в него губами, и чтобы из кантины резко вышли все посторонние. 

\- Так что ты предлагаешь, гранд-адмирал? – медленно произносит Кайло. Определённо, он бы тоже кричал, если бы не криффовы люди вокруг. 

Если Хакс продолжит быть так близко, то он быстро потеряет способность спорить. А ещё в штанах станет крайне неудобно. Так что он давит возбуждение. Помнится, Рен как-то сказал, что Армитаж «очень горячий», когда спорит с ним. Что ж, теперь он понимает. И нарочито неспешно опускается обратно на стул. 

\- Прекрати меня перебивать, и я наконец расскажу. 

Кайло кивает. Садится напротив и разводит руки в стороны, демонстрируя, мол, пожалуйста, действуй. 

Армитаж тратит ещё пару секунд на то, чтобы точнее сформулировать идею. Рожденную из ярости на убийц, из злости, из мстительности и из личной приверженности Хакса старой доброй доктрине террора. Если они ответят жёстко сейчас, то кто-то откажется от идеи убить их в будущем. Соответственно, наказаний будет меньше, война закончится раньше, и людей в галактике в итоге выживет больше. Не то чтобы Хакса сильно мучила совесть, но подобная математика помогает заткнуть её остатки. 

\- Здесь должно продаваться оружие, - произносит он. Кайло настороженно кивает. – Взрывчатка – тоже. Даже если нет, то я, вероятно, смогу её сделать. Нужны только материалы для зарядов и запчасти для детонаторов. 

Рен скептически выгибает бровь, и Хакс напоминает:

\- Я руководил разработкой «Старкиллера». И ещё кучи всего. Поверь, примитивные взрывные заряды изготовить куда проще, чем базу по уничтожению планет. 

Рей вдруг радостно подаёт голос:

\- Я могу помочь, - она улыбается, едва ли не светящаяся из-за того, что наконец не бесполезна в этом разговоре. – Не с уничтожением планет, а с детонаторами например. Я могу что угодно собрать из песка и палок. Я, конечно, не училась в академиях, но я всю жизнь разбирала корабли на Джакку. И не только корабли, там много всего было. Так что... в технике я разбираюсь. 

Хакс кивает одобрительно. И даже посылает ей вежливую улыбку. Рей им поможет, она теперь не отвертится, но она вот-вот прекратит улыбаться. Потому что суть идеи просто не может понравиться этой девочке со всей её наивностью. 

\- Здесь и выше уже нет сплошных перекрытий. Небоскрёбы ничто не поддерживает, они стоят сами по себе. Если как следует взорвать основание небоскрёба – то он рухнет вниз. А если подорвать несколько… 

\- То рухнет целый квартал, - завершает за него Рен. – В теории… возможно. Да, возможно. Мы можем свалить эти небоскрёбы прямо друг на друга. 

За их столиком на несколько секунд повисает тишина. 

\- Эй! – кричит Кайло хмурому бармену. – А что за район над нами находится? 

Мон-каламари даже не поднимает взгляда от стойки, которую протирает. 

\- Квартал Тысячелетия Республики. 

\- Идеально, - улыбается Хакс. Речь идёт о самом богатом районе Корусанта. Здесь живёт весь цвет местного общества. Все те, кто будет счастлив поддержать повстанцев (а они, рано или поздно, в том или ином виде, обязательно появятся, Хакс не питает иллюзий). И, выходит, где-то над ними здание Сената. Около него их шаттл должен был приземлиться. И обрушить его теперь было бы в высшей мере символично. 

\- Миллион погибших? Два миллиона? Пять? – вполголоса спрашивает Кайло, и Хакс пожимает плечами. Оценить сложно. И, откровенно говоря, это не особенно ему нужно. 

\- Я за, - коротко выносит вердикт Фазма. В ней Армитаж и не сомневался. Кайло кивает, размышляя, но он готов согласиться. Хакс видит по его взгляду. Тот за считанные секунды ожесточается. Уж кого, а их Верховного лидера сопутствующие разрушения и случайные жертвы всегда заботили крайне мало. Возможно, даже меньше, чем Хакса. 

Но, разумеется, в их компании есть одно маленькое кареглазое исключение. 

\- Это… - Рей качает головой, кажется, не веря тому, что слышит. – Это же массовое убийство, и… и эти люди ни в чём не виноваты! В этих небоскрёбах живут люди, живут семьи, и... Как вы можете обрекать их на смерть, это… это так… 

Пока девушка произносит абсолютно искреннее «ужасно», Кайло с Хаксом переглядываются. Последнее, что нужно в их боевой группе – это саботирующая задание ученица. С этим нужно что-то сделать. Однако Кайло её не убьёт, и Хакс даже не предлагает. Он вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что ему совсем не хочется это предлагать. Рей милая. Мешает иногда, но милая. Кайло, наверное, даже не пригрозит ей смертью. И правильно. Потому что это бы не сработало. Рей была готова умереть за свои идеалы, и тот факт, что не умерла – заслуга в равной мере везения, Силы и неожиданного милосердия Верховного лидера. Но она готова, это Хакс помнит. И уважает. Связать её и тащить за собой – не вариант как минимум потому, что эта сцена привлечёт слишком много внимания. Даже здесь, на самом дне цивилизации. Нужно по-другому. А в пропаганде из всех присутствующих лучше всего разбирается Хакс. Так что он едва заметно кивает Кайло. Поворачивается к Рей и смягчает голос:

\- Послушай. Я понимаю, что погибнет много людей, и я понимаю, почему ты считаешь это ужасным, - он на секунду задумывается. Может, поспекулировать на том, что сверху погибнут, в основном, аристократы-толстумы, а внизу завалит мутантов, преступников, прочих отбросов, и смысл вообще о них скорбеть? Но Армитаж решает, что нет. В конце концов, Рей не так давно тоже можно было причислить к отбросам галактики, а ещё она склонна сочувствовать всему живому. С ней нужно иначе. – Подумай сама, Рей. Верховного лидера и меня будут приглашать ещё на огромное количество планет. Даже если мы найдём заговорщиков и казним их, это не остановит прочих. Они будут надеяться, что вот у них все получится, а даже если не получится – они найдут, на кого свалить вину, и останутся жить. Этот саботаж – только начало. На котором и нужно все пресечь. Нам мало просто выжить. Потому что мы не просто рядовые люди. Мы – это Первый орден. Я, Верховный лидер, генерал Фазма. Однажды, когда ты будешь готова, и для тебя найдётся место. Кайло говорил, что ты читала тексты, которые я для тебя подобрал. Ты ведь понимаешь, что Орден сражается за правильные вещи? 

Он делает паузу. Мало просто прочитать монолог, ему нужна ответная реакция. Нужно хотя бы вполовину переубедить довольно упёртого человека. Остаётся надеяться, что её прошлая идеологическая подготовка уже успела оказать влияние. 

\- Я понимаю, - с видимым трудом признает Рей, - но не убийство миллионов мирных граждан, это… Это чудовищно. 

\- Это наша галактика, - ровно отвечает Хакс. – Тех, кто минировал наш шаттл, не остановил тот факт, что он заденет здания и людей, пока будет падать. Мы этого не заметили, но кто-то наверняка погиб. Другие попытки покушений могут быть ещё масштабнее. Жертв будет больше. А если наше место в Ордене сейчас займут другие, менее принципиальные люди, то война разгорится снова. Галактика опять разделится. Мы должны остановить это, Рей. Сейчас. Тогда мы спасём гораздо больше жизней, чем принесём в жертву. Тогда эти жертвы не будут напрасны. 

Рей сжимает губы. Смотрит вниз, в кружку, которую сжимает в руках. Девушка явно хочет спорить, но не знает, как. И она вынуждена это признать, когда вместо прямого ответа заявляет:

\- Я не хочу в этом участвовать. 

Что ж, иногда пропаганда требует лжи. 

\- Я тоже не хочу, Рей, - краем глаза Хакс замечает, как у Кайло дёргаются губы, но тот героическими усилиями сдерживает смех. – Никто здесь не хочет. 

Теперь смешок почти прорывается у Фазмы, но она тоже понимает важность момента. И усмешку прячет за глотком из стакана. 

\- Есть вещи, которые должны быть сделаны, - с мрачноватой торжественностью провозглашает Армитаж. – И сейчас здесь нет никого, кроме нас, кто мог бы их сделать. Мы все понимаем, что тебе сложно. Никто не заставит тебя собственноручно лепить к домам взрывчатку. Но нам нужна твоя помощь. Всей галактике она нужна. 

Рей опускает взгляд ещё ниже, в пол. Хакс пожалел бы её, если бы увлекался излишней эмпатией. Если бы у него не вызывало раздражение настолько детское нежелание делать то, что требуется. Неготовность к ответственности. Армитажу приходится повторить себе: Рей только двадцать лет. В её возрасте Хакс уже убивал, но у него и подготовка была другая. У Рей опыта жизни в большой галактике, участия в войнах и принятия тяжёлых решений едва ли наберётся на чайную ложку. И всё же – у них нет времени ждать, пока Рей сама дойдёт до известных им истин. У них вообще нет времени. Девушке нужно взрослеть. Сейчас. 

\- Знаешь, сколько человек было на «Старкиллере»? – спрашивает Хакс, изо всех сил сохраняя голос ровным, а не обвинительным. – Почти два миллиона. А знаешь, сколько успело эвакуироваться после атаки сопротивления? Той, которой ты так помогала? Меньше двадцати процентов. Это не остановило тебя тогда. И никакие жертвы не остановят сопротивление, если оно вновь появится. Мы должны показать, что происходит с теми, кто так упрямо сопротивляется здравому смыслу. Мы предотвратим множество катастроф. Сейчас. Одной атакой. 

Рей сглатывает шумно. Ещё сильнее вцепляется в свою кружку. И, вероятно, её волнение – причина того, что сам стол мелко подрагивает. 

\- Я повторюсь, никто не будет принуждать тебя самой взрывать здания. Мы сможем взять эту тяжесть на себя. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимала, почему мы это делаем, и разделяла нашу цель. Ты с нами? 

Борьба внутри Рей длится ещё несколько секунд. Но в итоге она жмурится. Вдыхает глубоко и кивает. 

Хакс прикрывает глаза, хваля себя за блестяще проведённую пропагандистскую работу. 

Если честно, он будет просто счастлив увидеть, как этот прогнивший город схлопнется внутрь. Превратится в завалы. Да, похоронив миллионы. И нет, Армитаж не равнодушен к человеческим жертвам. Он знает, сколько душ на его совести. Иногда, как правило – глубокой ночью, если внутреннее спокойствие чем-то расшатано, он в полной мере ощущает этот груз. Он будет непростительным. Неподъёмным. Он сможет заживо похоронить самого Хакса, если только они не победят. Тогда все будет не напрасно. Тогда он будет прав. Армитаж знает историю галактики. Великие дела всегда строились на крови. А он строит то, что будет по величию превосходить всё, что когда-либо было прежде. Абсолютно всё. 

А сегодня – или, вероятнее, завтра, если учесть масштабы подготовки – одна конкретная планета поплатится за то, что сделали её правители. Первый Орден протянул им руку. Вместо благодарности, те попытались её укусить. Для Хакса дело принципа показать, кто тут умеет кусать больнее. 

\- Я спрошу, где можно найти оружие, - говорит Кайло и отходит к барной стойке. 

Хакс пытается придумать, что делать с маскировкой, но не придумывает ничего. Его собственная форма – скорее серая, чем белая, а знак Ордена исчез вместе с обожжённым куском рукава, но… Кто будет искать, тот его узнает. Кайло – если его помыть и расчесать – хоть сейчас можно фотографировать на плакаты. Доспехи Фазмы даже без шлема одни из самых узнаваемых в галактике. Рей в целом выглядит подозрительно, но как раз поэтому она одна, пожалуй, и вписывается в атмосферу кантины. К тому же ей хватает сообразительности прикрывать световой меч складкой плаща. 

Так или иначе, всех их узнать легче лёгкого. Публика в кантине наверняка уже это сделала. Хакс слышит вот эти вот перешёптывания родианцев за соседним столиком. Видит, как на них пялится тви'лек, задумчиво поглаживая бластер. За ними, как за крайне важными личностями, будет объявлена охота. С подачи корусантских властей или без неё. 

\- Я узнал, куда идти, - Рен останавливается у стола. Все остальные поднимаются. Хакс – из соображений безопасности – встаёт поближе к Кайло. Предупреждает его:

\- Будь настороже. 

Рен кивает и одним мимолетным движением проверяет, надёжно ли прикреплён к его поясу меч. Его настрой, определённо, вселяет уверенность. 

\- Держись ближе ко мне. 

Возможно, это первый приказ Рена, которому Хакс рад подчиниться. 

Они выходят на улицу, загромождённую ларьками, вывесками и прохожими всех возможных рас. Хакс оглядывает пёстрые компании людей и не-людей. И ему отчётливо дискомфортно. Он не ксенофоб, честно. Ещё в детстве, когда он был поклонником Империи, он зачитывался статьями про гранд-адмирала Трауна. После его подвигов и достижений презирать экзотов Армитаж не имел никакого морального права. Однако в Ордене – до того, как он вышел из тени Неизведанных регионов – девяносто шесть процентов населения составляли люди. Так сложилось исторически. Хакс читал про экзотов, но вживую крайне редко их видел. А сейчас – находится в чертовски разнообразном потоке. И да, он усиленно держится поближе к Рену. 

\- Оружейная лавка недалеко, - говорит Кайло и резко замолкает. Хакс знает этот его остекленевший взгляд. Словно он видит что-то за пределами «здесь и сейчас». Так что Армитаж успевает отступить на шаг, и он даже не вздрагивает, когда Рен активирует меч. Алый клинок отбивает зелёный заряд бластера. Стреляли из-за угла.

\- Рей, слева! – кричит Кайло, и Армитаж поворачивает голову. Впрочем, бывшая джедайка и сама успевает заметит опасность. А заряд она отбивает точно в противника, засевшего на ближайшей крыше. Тот вскрикивает и хватается за плечо. 

Хакс сжимает руки в кулаки. Давит страх. Он безоружен, он даже без брони, и черта с два он окажется в таком положении снова. Если, конечно, выживет здесь. А он выживет. Несмотря на то, что местные жители – вероятно, какая-то банда – успели столь быстро организоваться и устроить засаду. Прямо на улице. Не стесняясь прохожих. Плюс одна причина, почему это место не заслуживает существования. 

Количество прохожих вокруг них резко уменьшается. Улица стремительно пустеет, а выстрелов становится больше. Кайло отражает три от себя и один – от Хакса. Тот насчитывает уже пятерых стрелков. Два – на ближайшей крыше, два – за углами зданий, один – за мусорными баками. Могут быть ещё. 

\- Рей, убери этого! – приказывает Кайло, кивая на баки. Они далеко, а Рен… Рен не может позволить себе отойти от Хакса, внезапно понимает тот. Сам он нарушает все правила, которым его научили бои. Хакс не бросается вниз, не отходит к стене, не пытается спрятаться. Он стоит на месте, и ничего тупее быть не может, но так его точно защищает Рен. И он подтверждает его мысль коротким «только не дёргайся». Заряд, несущийся в его голову, он отражает в стрелка. Тот кричит и падает с крыши. 

То есть Хакс – приманка, от которой удобно отбивать выстрелы бластеров. Великолепно. Он сжимает губы, по-прежнему стараясь не слишком заметно выказывать страх за свою жизнь. Вон Рей уже бежит к бакам с занесённым мечом. Стрелок из-за них кидается бежать, но девушка выбрасывает вперёд руку, и стрелка резко кидает ей под ноги. Сдавленный хрип прерывает шипением меча. Голова катится дальше по улице, а Рей уже прыгает на крышу. Располовинивает… кажется, родианца. Одним ударом. Верхняя часть тела шлепается на плиты улицы. 

Невероятно милая девушка. Просто очаровательная. В такие моменты Хакс действительно понимает, почему Кайло видит в ней потенциал. Она пока плохо умеет бороться за Орден, но она прекрасно умеет бороться за себя. Отвечать ударом на удар. Хакс подозревает, что жизнь на Джакку учит этому куда эффективней, чем все методы Ордена по обучению своих бойцов. 

Рен не прыгает на крыши. Ему это не нужно. Второго нападающего оттуда он стаскивает Силой и разбивает ему голову о мостовую. Тви'лекке, выглядывающей из-за угла с бластером (нацеленным на Рена, Хакс даже успевает поразиться чужой самоуверенности) Кайло ломает шею одним небрежным движением пальцев. Остался последний. За другим углом. Оттуда уже не стреляют, но Кайло всё равно бросается туда. Хакс слышит шипение меча. Видит, как Рей грациозно спрыгивает на дюрасталевую мостовую. По Фазме, стоящей за плечом у Армитажа, кажется, даже не успели выстрелить. Кем бы ни была эта банда, она оказалась излишне самонадеянной. Хакс дальше скользит взглядом по улице. И то, что он видит, резко обрывает мирный поток мыслей. 

За вывеской кантины, из которой они вышли, виден дроид с облезшей чёрной краской. Хакс не распознает точную модификацию, но дроид боевой. Вместо одной руки у него бластер. Он целится. Зрение Хакса успевает зафиксировать ярко-зелёную точку, отделившуюся от бластера. Разум успевает осознать, что выстрелил летит прямо в его, Хакса, грудь. Армитаж пытается привести своё тело движение, однако оно в отвратительном ступоре. Хакс не успевает уйти. Кайло далеко. К Хаксу несётся бластерный заряд. Он такой яркий. Кажется, ярче, чем любые, какие Хакс видел раньше. Почти ослепляет. Время растягивается в один ужасно медленный момент. 

А затем вместо заряда перед Армитажем появляется металл. Кое-где покрытый гарью, но в целом – блестящий, как на параде. 

До Хакса с жутким запозданием доходит, что это Фазма. 

Её доспехам выстрел не причиняет ни малейшего вреда. Максимум - лёгкая вмятина. К дроиду уже несётся Рей, и через несколько мгновений она рубит его на куски. Из-за угла появляется Кайло. Он смотрит прямо на Армитажа. Абсолютно диким взглядом. Ему не меньше пяти секунд требуется, чтобы осознать, что всё в порядке и Хакса прикрыли.

Сам Хакс тоже в шоке, но он изо всех сил пытается сбросить с себя оцепенение. 

\- Спасибо, генерал, - говорит он Фазме. Та только усмехается и хлопает его по плечу. В голове всплывает фраза в стиле «услуга за услугу, да?», но Хакс её не произносит. Потому что Фазма не знает о том, кто вытащил её из шаттла. Она тогда была без сознания, а после было не до того, чтобы рассказать. Хакс и сейчас молчит. Звучало бы как хвастовство или намёк на то, что она ему обязана. Неприятно звучало бы. Всё равно Фазме ещё расскажут. Та же Рей, которой Хакс тоже кивает в знак благодарности. 

Вокруг них – метров десять свободного пространства. Дальше начинается столпотворение прохожих. В общем-то, хорошо, что они видели. Незамеченными по улице они всё равно бы не прошли, а так Кайло и Рей преподали местным показательный урок. Перед тем, как напасть, следующие самоубийцы будут дольше готовиться. А значит, появится чуть больше свободного времени. 

Кайло, всё ещё похожий на разъярённого зверя, широким шагом возвращается к ним. За его спиной валяется труп с прожженной в груди дырой. Рен ровняется с Хаксом, и тот физически, кожей, ощущает чужую злость. 

\- Я в порядке, - Хакс обращает внимания на очевидный факт только потому, что прекрасно понимает причину чужой ярости. Если бы Кайло почти убили, то Хакс… Он бы убивал в ответ. И плевать на отсутствие бластера. Это был бы тот случай, когда убивать хотелось бы голыми руками. 

Рен ничего не отвечает. Но на его лице ясно читается, что с этой секунды Корусант не получит ни капли милосердия. 

В общем-то, Хакс с ним солидарен. 

\- Учитель? – с опаской зовёт подошедшая к ним Рей. – Идём дальше?

Рен кивает. 

К счастью, до оружейной лавки на них никто больше не нападает. Новости здесь распространяются быстро, и чем дальше, тем большее количество прохожих их сторонится. Замечательно. Хакс бы переживал насчёт того, согласятся ли им продать товар, но тут он даже не собирался поступать по правилам. Их план – тайна. Если, конечно, в кантине не было жучков. Армитаж надеется, что в здешних заведениях следить за гостями не принято. И по всему выходит, что хозяину лавки придётся умереть. Чтобы точно и бесповоротно замолчать. Для Рена это так же очевидно. Когда они подходят к нужному зданию – три этажа, искрящаяся вывеска, выглядит так, словно собрали их мусорных модулей – Кайло жестом останавливает Фазму, порывающуюся зайти. 

\- Генерал, вы с Армитажем подождите здесь. А мы с Рей всё зачистим и тогда уже вам откроем. 

Хакса коробит каждый раз, когда Кайло прилюдно зовёт его по имени. Хотя в этой компании все в курсе, что… что они не просто гранд-адмирал и Верховный лидер. Хакс не уверен, как выразиться точнее. Какой вообще статус у того клубка действий и противодействий, который представляют из себя их отношения. 

Сейчас не время об этом думать. 

Фазма с видимым трудом подчиняется приказу. Не она – ударная сила в этой операции, и признание этого даётся ей нелегко. Хакс наблюдает за самоборьбой и досадой на её лице. Непривычно так долго видеть её без шлема. Но Армитаж был бы рад, если бы это случалось чаще. 

Рен стучит в дверь кулаком. Из стены тут же выдвигается круглый глаз камеры и подолгу смотрит на каждого из гостей. Но в итоге хозяин лавки, кем бы он ни был, решает рискнуть. Дверь отъезжает в сторону. Кайло с Рей ступают внутрь. До того, как дверь закрывается, Хакс успевает услышать, как они активируют мечи. А после – остаётся только ждать. 

\- Ощущаю себя бесполезным, - констатирует он с тяжёлым вздохом. 

\- Ты придумал план действий, - замечает Фазма. – По-моему, отличный план. 

Хакс поворачивается к ближайшему небоскрёбу. Толстенная махина уходит в небо, насколько хватает глаз. У основания она облеплена местными постройками. Наверху видны переходы, некоторые – шириной в целые улицы, десятки других небоскрёбов и, наконец, серые облака. Но здания выходят за них, Хакс видел из космоса. Падение этих тысячелетних колоссов будет невероятным зрелищем. 

\- Без тебя я бы его уже не реализовал, - отвечает он, позволяя себе улыбнуться. 

\- Пустяки. 

Фазма с ощутимой неловкостью сжимает и разжимает хромированные кулаки. Хакс тормозит их разговор на этом. Факт в том, что они уже много лет прикрывают друг другу спины. Ещё один – оказавшийся для Хакса неожиданностью – в том, что они готовы рискнуть друг за друга жизнью. Кажется, они являются друг для друга друзьями. Но ни один из них ни за что не произнесёт этого вслух. 

Насколько Хакс знает Фазму – для неё наличие друзей представляется исключительно как обуза. Сам Хакс… просто слишком привык считать себя своим главным и единственным приоритетом. Плюс Орден. Плюс Миллисент. 

Плюс Кайло, наверное, но об этом думать ещё сложнее. 

Что-то внутри здания ломается, и панель замка перед Хаксом искрит. 

\- Предлагаю зайти внутрь, - тут же произносит Фазма. – Там же полно оружия. Мы зайдём, возьмём и включимся в бой. Гранд-адмирал? 

Хакс прислушивается. Дверь неплохо поглощает звуки, но отзвуки бластерных выстрелов достигают слуха. Там сейчас мясорубка. Он очень уважает любовь Фазмы к бою, но он хочет жить. 

\- Давай позволим им почувствовать себя чего-то стоящими, - отвечает он снисходительным тоном. 

Фазма, помедлив немного, замечает:

\- Рен зря постоянно толкает Рей на передовую. Я видела, как она тренируется, у неё большие проблемы с техникой и чистотой боя.

Хакс кидает взгляд на чужое лицо. Оно… какое-то сложное. Фазма стоит, упрямо сжав губы, смотрит в дверь перед собой и хмурится. Вслушивается в звуки боя. Она беспокоится о Рей? Нет, это не какой-то ужасный невиданный прецедент. Иногда Фазма показывает, что беспокоится о Хаксе. Она может выражать беспокойство, если со способными учениками что-то случается на её тренировках. Она, в общем и целом, ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо, беспокоится о штурмовиках.

Но Рей-то не из её отряда. Не её ученица. И поэтому Хакс немного удивлён. 

\- Я могу сказать Кайло о твоём замечании. Посоветую ему вести себя поосторожней. 

\- Я могу её тренировать. 

Хакс чуть тщательней вглядывается в лицо Фазмы. По нему тяжело точно что-то констатировать. И Армитажу хочется прямо спросить о причинах её неожиданного беспокойства, но он одергивает себя. Фазма никогда не спрашивала у него лишнего. И он ответит ей тем же уважением. 

\- Я скажу Рену, что это отличная идея. И что ты согласна. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает Фазма. 

Дверь перед ними наконец открывается. В первый миг Хакс дёргается – вдруг это враги – но за дверью Кайло. А за его спиной Рей рубит на части охранного дроида. Последнего из того отряда, чьи куски валяются по всему залу. У потолка видны маленькие покромсанные турели. Здесь мощная система автоматической защиты. Была. 

\- Хозяин там, - показывает Рен на труп… Армитаж даже не знает, что это за раса. Маленький, коричневый, с непропорционально большими руками и какой-то мочалкой из меха на голове. – Склад там. Охраны вроде бы больше нет, но лучше найдите себе бластеры и будьте осторожны. 

\- Понял тебя, - кивает Хакс. Вспоминает об убийцах, которые могут заявиться сюда с улицы. – Слушай, а ты не сможешь заварить эту дверь мечом? 

\- Могу, - улыбается Кайло и подносит лезвие к контуру двери. Погружает его, совсем легко, и ведёт вдоль края. За мечом остаётся след сплавившейся дюрастали. Учитывая явную паранойю предыдущего хозяина, других входов быть не должно. Либо они заперты так, что без взрыва не откроешь. А значит, внутри все они временно будут в безопасности. 

Хакс поднимает с пола бластер и отцепляет от него руку дроида. Осматривает оружие, удовлетворённо отмечая, что модель новая. В Первом Ордене делают лучше, но и этой вполне можно пользоваться. Он стреляет на пробу в голову дроида. Снаряд послушно прожигает дыру точно между белых фоторецепторов. 

Бластер хочется взять обеими руками, не выпускать его и спать с ним в обнимку весь остаток жизни. Хакса десять минут назад чуть не застрелили. И он впервые со времён крушения ощущает в своих ладонях хоть какую-то значимую силу. 

Мимо него проходит Кайло Рен. Высокий, мощный, тяжело дышащий. 

В каком-то смысле, Рен – это тоже сила, находящаяся в руках Хакса. 

Но о том, чтобы спать с ним, лучше сейчас не думать. У них есть план, есть дела и крайне ограниченный запас времени. К сожалению, не позволяющий отвлекаться. 

\- Необходимо обыскать склад, - заявляет Хакс, потому что Кайло, кажется, не собирается брать руководство планом на себя. – В первую очередь – ищем взрывчатку и детонаторы. Всё, что подойдёт, будет удобно складывать в этом зале. Если найдёте броню или защитную одежду – тоже приносите. Фазма, тебе нужен новый шлем? Тут должно что-то быть. 

Рей, подходящая сбоку, заявляет щебечущим голосом:

\- Мне нравится без шлема. Ты… - Рей широко улыбается, пока Фазма, вопросительно прищурившись, глядит на неё сверху-вниз. – Я не знала, что ты такая красивая. Зачем тебе вообще постоянно нужен шлем? 

Хакс, определённо, пропустил тот момент, когда эти двое перешли на ты. Но сближение команды – это хорошо. А их четверых (точнее, троих и Рей), как верхушку Ордена, вполне стоит считать командой. 

\- Традиция, - отвечает ей Фазма. И, после, отвечает Хаксу: - Обойдусь. Спасибо. 

Армитаж предложил, потому что обычно Фазма не обходилась. Однако подошла Рей, сказала, что ей так нравится, и Фазма сразу решила, что обойдётся. А ещё Фазма вызвалась тренировать девчонку. Которая до сих пор смотрит на неё и улыбается. Вряд ли она осознаёт, насколько сильно её выдаёт вот такая вот улыбка. Фазма ей в ответ слегка плотоядно усмехается. Рей аж краснеет немного. Однако продолжает стоять, пялиться и улыбаться. 

Ладно. 

Хакс бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ничего такого насчёт Фазмы не подозревал. В ней… чувствуется. И тот факт, что никто никогда не слышал о том, чтобы она интересовалась кем-то из мужской половины «Финализатора». И то, как просто она когда-то приняла информацию о предпочтениях Армитажа. Она, на тот момент – во многом ещё дикарка, с отсталой планеты и почти первобытного общества. Только хмыкнула, сказала «ясно» и спросила, как скоро прибудет следующая поставка оружия. Никак не изменив своего к Хаксу отношения. 

Вряд ли Рей уже осознала, во что её постепенно втягивает. Но если они обе за – то флаг им в руки. Хакс был бы рад, если бы у Фазмы появился кто-то по-настоящему близкий. Рен вроде не страдает гиперопекой. Можно надеяться, что он не придёт угрожать Фазме или требовать от неё возвращать девушку с тренировок не позже отбоя. 

В любом случае, это не заботы Хакса. Он пытается сосредоточиться на своих. Взрывчатка и детонаторы.

Армитаж первым проходит на склад. Включает свет, делит помещения на сектора, распределяет их и идёт обыскивать свой. На металлических стеллажах, слава Силе, царит порядок. Хакс по очереди осматривает полки, открывает ящики и заглядывает в контейнеры. Тут куча всего. От миниатюрных игл и дротиков для наручей по типу мандалорских до – если Хакс правильно распознал – деталей для спидеров. Первым, что хоть как-то подходит под звание взрывчатки, оказывается коробка с дейтериевыми трубками. При должной фантазии, из них можно слепить протонные детонаторы. Но сами по себе они разве что тонкий металл могут пробить, так что их Хакс пока оставляет на месте. Нужно что-то мощное. 

\- Здесь есть бочки с кордиллием! – доносится голос Рена. 

Хакс качает головой, открывая очередную коробку. Не настолько мощное. Точнее, более стабильное и удобное в транспортировке. 

\- Так ты хочешь таскать на себе бочки? – отзывается он. – Если нет, то ищи ещё что-нибудь! 

В коробке лежат старые, имперских времён, бластеры. Коробку Хакс закрывает. Он, продолжая надеяться на что-то, что не кордиллий, подцепляет пальцами крышку огромного металлического контейнера. Внутри обнаруживаются ровные слитки глубокого синего цвета. Армитаж прищуривается довольно. Читает этикетку на контейнере, чтобы точно убедиться. 

\- Я нашёл взрывчатку! – сообщает он, любуясь слитками минералов. Улыбаясь им. Нергон-14. Таких запасов должно хватить на пять-шесть небоскрёбов минимум. Ну а те утащат за собой ещё в три раза больше. Разрушения, наверное, будет видно даже с орбиты. 

Хакс зовёт Рена и приказывает ему перенести контейнер в зал. Его Сила тут поможет куда больше, чем простая физическая. Сам Армитаж хватает коробку с дейтериевыми трубками. В зале Рей уже раскладывает комплекты брони и (умница) рюкзаков, в которые будет удобно сложить взрывчатку. Фазма притаскивает коробку с детонаторами.

\- Их тут только двадцать, - сообщает она. Хакс хмурится. Взрывчатку необходимо рассредоточить по основаниям зданий, а основания эти огромные, и детонаторов понадобится больше. Минимум в два раза. 

\- У нас полно дейтериевых трубок, - сообщает он. - Если найдём элементы зажигания, то сможем смастерить детонаторы сами. 

Фазма кивает. 

А затем вдруг пошатывается, с трудом удерживая в руках коробку, и Хакс вспоминает её жёсткую посадку. Потерю сознания. Если бы случилось нечто действительно страшное, то Фазма не смогла бы все это время держать себя в форме. Но и у её воли есть свои пределы. А как минимум лёгкое сотрясение мозга с такой посадкой вообще-то более чем вероятно. 

\- Фазма, на втором этаже наверняка должны быть жилые помещения. Найди себе кровать и постарайся отдохнуть. 

\- Я… 

\- Это приказ, - отрезает Хакс. Тем самым голосом, с которым даже Фазма не спорит. И пытается придумать, что на складе можно приспособить под детонатор. – Рей, попытайся найти запчасти для бластеров. Нам нужны энергетические батареи. Ты знаешь, как они выглядят?

Рей кивает. Отлично. 

\- Ещё нужны комлинки, любые, отвёртки и клей. Либо клейкая лента, либо что-то ещё, чем можно будет скреплять детонаторы и взрывчатку. 

\- Ты не думал о том, как мы будем минировать здания? – спрашивает Рен и пинает голову дроида, лежащую у него на пути. – Мы не сможем спокойно установить заряды. И я не рискну никого нанять. К тому же люди будут видеть взрывчатку, видеть, как её устанавливают, и пока мы заминируем одно здание – второе уже разминируют. 

Хакс сжимает губы. Кайло прав, и нужно решить проблему. Однако, похоже, Рен задал вопрос только для того, чтобы самостоятельно на него ответить. 

\- Уровнем ниже нет никого разумного, - напоминает он. – Там нам буквально никто не помешает. Спустимся, установим взрывчатку и поднимемся обратно. По-моему, это самый безопасный способ. 

«Безопасный». Хакс очень хорошо помнит тех человекоподбных тварей, которые хотели их сожрать. Но в данной ситуации их компания и вправду более безопасна, чем компания людей с местных улиц. 

\- Ты прав, - соглашается он, - но туда глупо соваться вслепую. 

Рен кивает и зачем-то отходит в дальний угол зала. 

\- Поэтому я сейчас спущусь туда, узнаю, где находятся небоскрёбы, профилактически пошинкую мутантов и вернусь обратно, - он активирует меч и начинает вырезать дыру в полу. – Рей, если что случится – свяжешься со мной через Силу. Как я тебя учил. 

\- Хорошо, учитель. 

\- И если что, то не пускай Армитажа на передовую. Он у нас адмирал, его не нужно подставлять опасности. Я в тебя верю, Рей. Ты справишься с любым противником из числа местных. 

Рей улыбается, с озорными искорками в глазах взглянув на гранд-адмирала. Крайне возмущённого гранд-адмирала. 

\- Я вас поняла, учитель. 

В тот момент, когда Хакс открывает рот, чтобы заявить, что ему не настолько сильно нужна защита, Кайло заканчивает вырезать люк. Кусок пола и дюрастали проваливается вниз. Рен спрыгивает следом. У Хакса сердце в груди выделывает кульбит, потому что опасно вот так соваться в те кошмары, тем более – в одиночку, но он не показывает волнение. Для Кайло целая стая тех тварей – не более чем лёгкая тренировка на пару минут. Любому, кого Рен встретит там, внизу, стоит посочувствовать куда сильнее, чем самому Рену. И всё-таки… Хакс беспокоится. 

\- Я пойду поищу детали, - сообщает Рей. 

Без связующего звена в виде Кайло атмосфера в комнате становится чуть более натянутой. Но, так или иначе, им с Рей придётся работать вместе. 

Хакс разделался с целой кучей врагов, включая всю Новую Республику. Он выживал в самых тяжёлых полевых условиях. Он спокойно разговаривал даже со Сноуком. И он точно выдержит пару часов вдвоём с Рей. Даже если она не связана, и её болтовню никто не остановит. Хакс справится. Он повторяет себе это ещё пару раз, просто чтобы мысль укоренилась в разуме. А после - кивает чужой ученице. Улыбается вежливо и ведёт девушку на склад.


	4. четыре

\- Смотри. Сначала нужно разобрать комлинк. Затем берёшь основную плату, - Хакс поднимает её пинцетом, - и вставляешь её в энергетическую батарею. Сюда, в самый шов. Осторожно, чтобы от платы не отвалился вот этот белый кружочек. Это… если простым языком, то антенна, плата ей улавливает сигналы. Обязательно следи за тем, чтобы плата оставалась соединённой с элементом питания. Вот так. Вставляешь плату в батарею и закрепляешь, чтобы не выскользнула. Батареи такого типа очень чувствительны к любым воздействиям изнутри. Как только плата получит сигнал, она слегка нагреется, а батарея вокруг неё из-за цепной реакции нагреется гораздо сильнее. По моим прикидкам, достаточно сильно, чтобы дейтериевая трубка, которую мы примотаем к батарее, от высокой температуры взорвалась. Ну а от этого взрыва сдетонируют слитки нергона-четырнадцать. И мы получим настоящий большой взрыв. Всё поняла? 

\- Да, гранд-адмирал, - Рей кивает несколько раз подряд. – А вы точно знаете, что это сработает? 

Хакс пожимает плечами. 

\- Подай мне трубку. Сейчас проверим. 

Рей передаёт ему запчасти. И, пока Хакс прилаживает их друг к другу, наблюдает за ним с чем-то, похожим на восхищение. Это приятно. И встретить кого-то, кто разделяет интерес Хакса к технике – тоже приятно. 

\- Так вы учились на инженера? – спрашивает Рей. – Я думала, на военного. 

\- Я окончил военную академию на Илуме, - объясняет Хакс, потому что лучше так, чем сидеть в неловкой тишине. Да и тема для разговора вполне нейтральная. Не худшая из тех, которые могут быть на уме у Рей. – Если ты не знаешь, Илум – это планета, которую впоследствии перестроили в Старкиллер. Из меня готовили обычного офицера. И в академии, разумеется, были технические курсы, но на них давали только минимум. Как устроены спидеры, как устранить неполадки в бластере, как собрать устройство связи в полевых условиях. Но мне всегда была интересна техника. Сначала я занимался ей сам, потом начал участвовать в проектах по разработке оружия, потом начал их возглавлять. Потом… потом я спроектировал Старкиллер, - Хакс усмехается. – Учитывая, что сейчас я на нижнем уровне Корусанта собираю детонатор из, как ты выразилась, песка и палок, можно сказать, что моя инженерная карьера резко рухнула вниз.

Хакс говорит правду. Даже если не всю. Ему не просто «была интересна техника». Вдобавок он понимал, что не выделится из строя других офицеров боевыми навыками. И, спасибо усилиям пары не самых лояльных преподавателей, он сомневался в своих тактических способностях. Это сейчас Хакс знает, что как стратег и тактик обставит почти любого из ныне живущих военачальников. А тогда ему оставалось только обратить внимание на инженерную сферу. И преуспеть в ней, потому что иначе было нельзя. 

Хакс отрезает клейкую ленту и осматривает получившийся прибор со всех сторон. Должно сработать. Армитаж поднимается на ноги, относит детонатор в другой угол зала и возвращается обратно. 

\- Мне кажется, что оружия, которое может убить столько людей разом, не должно существовать, - осторожно признаётся Рей. – Но когда о Старкиллере говорите вы, я… мне становится как-то совестно за то, что ваш проект разрушили. У вас всегда такие грустные глаза, когда вы о нем говорите. 

Хакс хмыкает, пропуская мимо ушей фразу про «грустные глаза». Слова Рей – это не извинения. Но это шаг вперёд, если учесть, что пару месяцев назад они с Реном её пытали. 

\- Постройка Старкиллера много лет была одной из главных моих целей. И да, этот проект был очень мне дорог, - Хакс заставляет себя завершить реплику миролюбиво: - Но война всегда требует жертв. Это цена, которой невозможно избежать. Потеря Старкиллера… Скажем так, это одна из моих жертв. Но я всегда знал, что они неизбежны. В конце концов, она даже пошла на пользу, когда мы с Реном свергали Сноука. 

\- На пользу? – удивлённо переспрашивает Рей. 

Хакс жмёт на комлинк, установленный на своём запястье. Те комлинки, которые притащила девушка, уже настроены на получение его сигнала. Они одновременно пиликают и мигают, но Армитаж смотрит только на детонатор в шести метрах от себя. Секунду ничего не происходит. Вторую – тоже. В груди успевает поселиться беспокойство, когда громкий хлопок с белой вспышкой наконец оставляют от детонатара только кучку покорёженного металла. Видимо, две секунды – время, необходимое для реакции. Армитаж улыбается победно. Рей выглядит так, словно вот-вот захлопает в ладоши. Однако спустя мгновение она явно вспоминает, зачем нужны эти детонаторы. Сколько жизней они заберут. И радость на её лице сменяется смятентием и знакомой уже самоборьбой. 

\- Разбирай комлинки, - распределяет обязанности Хакс. – Я пока посоединяю батареи с трубками. 

Рей кивает и берётся за виброотвёртки. Армитаж садится на пол напротив неё. Между ними – куча комлинков, батарей и трубок. А ещё – вот это её смятение. 

Если Рей сейчас додумается до того, что они занимаются подготовкой крупнейшего в истории Корусанта теракта, что это всё-таки как-то нехорошо, и нужно этому помешать, то Хакс не сможет её остановить. Так что он возобновляет разговор, надеясь увести чужие мысли от опасной темы. 

\- Ответственность за потерю Старкиллера лежала на мне. После Ди'Куара я должен был возглавить наступление на галактику, но Сноук в наказание поставил меня в подчинение Рену и отправил нас гоняться за Скайуокером. И это было именно то, что было тогда нам нужно. Чтобы по возвращении Рен привёл тебя в тронный зал, и ты помогла ему в убийстве нашего бывшего Лидера. 

Рей потупляет взгляд и слишком уж сосредоточенно пялится на платы, которые раскручивает. 

\- Я подумала, что Кайло вернулся на Светлую сторону, - говорит она, как будто оправдываясь. – Сноук приказал убить меня, а Кайло взял и убил его. Он кинул мне мой меч, а те стражи напали на нас обоих. Что ещё я могла подумать? 

Хакс улыбается и качает головой. 

\- Я не так много понимаю в делах Силы, - осторожно произносит он, обматывая лентой заготовку. – Но я не думаю, что Кайло когда-нибудь вернётся к джедаям. Ты знаешь, что он делал. Для таких убийц, как он… - или Фазма, или сам Хакс, но этого он вслух не говорит, - дорога только одна. Убивать дальше. Идти к цели, ради которой они это делают. По-моему, Кайло зашёл уже слишком далеко. 

\- Всегда есть надежда, - тихо отзывается Рей. - Учит… Люк Скайуокер рассказывал мне о Дарте Вэйдере. Вэйдер убил куда больше людей, чем Кайло пока успел. Но в последние минуты жизни Вэйдер вернулся к свету. Он спас жизнь Люка и убил Императора. 

Хакс аж промахивается ножницами мимо ленты. 

\- Ты сказала, что лорд Вэйдер убил Императора? 

Рей угукает. И конкретизирует, мол, «сбросил в шахту». 

Верный подданный Палпатина, бывший с ним с самого возникновения Империи, один из самых приближенных к нему людей, тот, кто годами убивал от его имени, за пару минут предал его и уничтожил. Хакс знает, что Скайуокер был сыном Вэйдера. И всё равно… 

\- Мне кажется, Скайуокер тебе соврал. 

Рей пожимает плечами. Откладывает в кучку зелёных плат ещё одну. 

\- Так поиски Люка были твоим наказанием? 

\- Не совсем. Моим наказанием было подчинение Рену и, в целом, нахождение на одном с ним корабле. 

\- Почему? – удивляется Рей. Что ж, её не было в Ордене тогда, а в Сопротивлении ей, видимо, не провели курс о внутреорденской политике. 

\- Мы были известны как соперники. Рен использовал на мне Силу, крушил мой корабль, мешал мне нормально работать и постоянно отдавал тупые приказы. Я, при случае, унижал его словесно и пытался подставить его перед Сноуком. Так что да. Сноук был уверен, что ужасно меня наказывает. 

\- А на самом деле? – вскидывает брови Рей. Она выглядит так, словно вот-вот улыбнётся. И что ж, Хакс улыбается тоже. 

\- Мы уже были в сговоре. 

Рей действительно улыбается. У неё это получается на редкость открыто и заразительно. Светло. 

Хакс ощущает самую обыкновенную человеческую симпатию. Ему сложно вспомнить, когда он в последний раз такое ощущал. 

Однако на этом моменте щёки Рей трогает неуместный румянец. Она закусывает губу и опускает взгляд, в котором успело мелькнуть воистину неуёмное любопытство.

\- Гранд-адмирал, вы тогда, на шаттле, сказали, что я могу спрашивать, и можно спросить… - она запинается и осторожно понижает голос. – Вы и Кайло… Вы… ну… того?

Хакс вдруг понимает, что вопрос сложнее, чем кажется. Они с Кайло – что? Они покоряют галактику вместе. Они сражаются вместе. Они спят вместе. Армитажу проще всего уцепиться именно за последнюю формулировку. Спят вместе. Вот и всё. Вот так всё просто. Однако что-то подсказывает, что Кайло бы не согласился. Что Кайло, услышав это, начал бы злиться. В итоге Хакс только повторяет чужие слова с максимально серьёзной интонацией:

\- Мы… ну того, - и добавляет, берясь за новый энергоблок: - Вроде того. 

Рей издаёт мычание, которое можно интерпретировать как слегка смущённую версию «понятно». Однако смущение не мешает ей продолжить:

\- А вы… уже давно?

Хакс пожимает плечами.

\- Пару месяцев.

\- А как вы… ну… начали? Если были врагами?

Хакс довольно долго не отвечает. Он не собирается врать. Однако рассказывать о том, как Кайло припирал его то к командной рубке «Канюка», то к стене в своей каюте, а Хакс при этом паниковал и волновался до сдавленных лёгких, не особо тянет. Это слишком личное. Сокровенное. Армитаж даже кошке этого не рассказывал, а Рей, при любых симпатиях, очень далеко до Милли в вопросах доверия. 

\- Если не скажете вы, то я спрошу у Кайло, - коварно добавляет Рей. 

Она младше Хакса почти на пятнадцать лет. Она ещё успеет выучить, когда в разговоре пора проводить черту. Так что Армитаж отвечает в миролюбивых рамках:

\- Можешь попробовать. Но не думаю, что он расскажет больше, чем я. Скажем так… тайные заговоры сближают. И предлагаю на этом оставить тему. 

Повисает тишина секунд на десять. Слышно только тихое гудение отвёртки в руках Рей и то, как скрипит клейкая лента в руках Хакса. Но затем Рей, как ни в чём ни бывало, спрашивает про корабли Первого Ордена. Как сильно они изменились, если сравнить с теми имперскими разрушителями, по которым она лазила. Хакс охотно пускается в объяснения. Потом Рей рассказывает пару историй со своего прошлого на Джакку, а Армитаж слушает. Он не говорит, что истории простые, банальные и не особо интересные. Откуда на Джакку взяться чему-то ещё. Он только раз замечает что, по факту, погибшая Империя кормила Рей своими разрушителями. И он не добавляет, что Республика тем временем плевать на неё хотела. Он уже говорил об этом, и Рей наверняка отлично это помнит. 

Кучка готовых детонаторов постепенно растёт. Рей справляется с их изготовлением даже быстрее Хакса. Что, в общем-то, логично. Он инженер-теоретик. Он привык работать с чертежами, а не с деталями, он без проблем спроектирует какой-нибудь двигатель, но с куда большими трудностями его соберёт. У Рей всё наоборот. 

Кайло нет уже долго. 

Он один там, внизу, в темноте и в окружении врагов. 

Во время очередной паузы в разговоре Армитаж наконец не выдерживает:

\- Рей, ты не можешь сказать… - медленно, с расстановкой, стараясь не выдать беспокойства спрашивает он: - у Рена всё в порядке? 

Рей улыбается так, что становится ясно: всё на свете Хакс выдал, и никакая расстановка ему не помогла. Но Рей, к счастью, не комментирует. Только прикрывает глаза и говорит спустя пару секунд:

\- Да, он… С ним все в порядке. Он с кем-то сейчас дерётся, но даже без злости, просто… развлекается. 

\- Спасибо. 

Хакс кивает. И представляет, как Рен потом триста раз вспомнит об этом его беспокойстве. И Рей всё-таки видится меньшим злом:

\- Могу я попросить тебя не говорить Рену, что я о нём спрашивал? 

Рей наклоняет голову к плечу и смотрит… умилённо. Ровно четыре человека в галактике смотрели на Хакса так. Притом Фазма отсыпается, Рен внизу, а гранд-адмирал Слоан осталась только одним хорошим воспоминанием. 

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Рей. – Это… очень мило. 

Она запинается. Осознаёт, видимо, что назвала милым гранд-адмирала, мать его, Хакса. Того, который бесчеловечный монстр, чудовище, массовый убийца, военный преступник и как там ещё его звали в Сопротивлении. 

Армитаж усмехается себе под нос. 

Раз Рей начинает относиться к нему, живому воплощению Ордена, как к обычному человеку – значит, её маленькая переоценка ценностей в самом разгаре. И за этим, как ни крути, забавно наблюдать. 

Они обработали уже почти половину деталей. Если так пойдёт дальше, то закончат максимум через пару часов. 

\- Я хотела спросить, - вдруг вставляет Рей. – Про генерала Фазму. Как её зовут? 

Хакс усмехается ещё раз. Совсем легко. 

\- Фазма – и есть имя. У неё нет фамилии. Когда мой отец нашёл её, он с самого начала решил сделать из неё девочку с плакатов. В смысле, использовать её для пропаганды. Как лицо, символ и боевой дух штурмового корпуса. Так что ей даже номера не присваивали. Фазма – это Фазма. Примерно так же, как ты – просто Рей. 

Та кивает, сигнализируя, что поняла. А потом – спрашивает осторожно, как её нашли, откуда она и причём тут отец гранд-адмирала Хакса, но тот, подумав секунду, качает головой. 

\- Это прошлое Фазмы, а не моё. Если тебе интересно – спроси у неё лично. 

Рей немножечко бледнеет. А потом – чуть-чуть краснеет. И однозначно боится приставать к Фазме с расспросами. Хакс уже собирается усмехнуться в третий раз, когда Рей задаёт вопрос. Напоминая ему о том, что перед ним не обычная смущённая барышня, а та безрассудная и смелая девчонка, которая угнала «Тысячелетий сокол», стреляла по Рену, сопротивлялась на допросе, сбежала со «Старкиллера» и постоянно демонстрировала достойную уважения храбрость. 

\- Можно мне подняться к ней? – спрашивает она, перетянув клейкой лентой очередной детонатор. – Кайло говорил, что у меня есть дар исцеления. Он сказал, что он очень редкий, и что я не очень хорошо с ним обращаюсь, но… мне кажется, я смогу ей помочь. Если у неё что-то вроде обычного сотрясения.

Хакс уверен, что там есть ещё и синяки, ушибы, может, даже трещина в какой-нибудь кости, но Фазма не покажет этого (не покажет слабость), пока они не доберутся до ближайшего звёздного разрушителя и его медотсека. 

\- Было бы очень хорошо, если бы ты её вылечила, - говорит он, кивком отпуская Рей наверх. 

На миг в голове мелькает извечная паранойя. Но нет, если бы Рей хотела сбежать или навредить, то её бы и Хакс ничем не остановил. Когда она уходит, он проверяет пару её детонаторов, однако они собраны правильно. У Хакса ещё было подозрение, что это Рей помогла саботировать корабль, но… Во-первых, она сама чуть не умерла, во-вторых, она вряд до смогла бы так хорошо врать вот уже несколько часов подряд, и в-третьих, Рен никогда не давал ей достаточно свободы передвижений. Тайные встречи, заговоры и спрятанные бомбы – это не про Рей. Её стиль – это кричать все свои мысли кому-то в лицо и рубить мечом. Прямо, широко, от плеча. Хакс не хотел бы снова стать её врагом, но подлости от неё он не ждёт в любом случае.

Кайло способен показаться столь же простым в прочтении. Однако Армитаж уже выучил, что это не так. 

И убеждается снова, когда его плечи вдруг обвивают чьи-то руки. За долю секунды Хакс вздрагивает, хватает с пола бластер и пытается повернуться. Хотя он уже чует запах огня и металла, которым всю дорогу несло от Кайло, и ощущает знакомую мощную ауру, вызывающую мурашки на затылке. 

\- А я надеялся, ты будешь скучать, - произносит Рен, пальцем отворачивая от себя дуло бластера. Затем – целует Хакса в щеку (быстро, пока он не успел его остановить), и садится на пол рядом. 

Отпечаток губ на щеке горит. Хакс трёт её ладонью, борясь с минутой неловкостью. Настигающей его в ответ на каждое подобное действие Кайло. Армитаж все ещё не знает, как на них принято отвечать. 

Нельзя подкрадываться так тихо. Нужно запретить ему подкрадываться так тихо. 

Однако все проявления своих эмоций Хакс по привычке давит. 

\- Надейся, - хмыкает он. – Что было внизу? 

Кайло пожимает плечами с таким видом, словно была лёгкая послеобеденная прогулка. Он даже не упоминает о том, что дрался с кем-то. Только констатирует:

\- Я выучил, как пройти к пяти ближайшим опорным небоскрёбам. Думаю, два можно поручить Рей и Фазме, а ещё три возьмём на себя. Если разделимся по двое, то обработаем их за час. Потом угоним спидер, улетим подальше отсюда и взорвём. Как тебе план? 

Кайло улыбается. Коварно, заговорщически, с долей жестокости. Хакс удовлетворённо кивает в ответ. 

\- Отличный. Можешь пока примотать детонаторы к брикетам с взрывчаткой. 

Кайло глядит на него ровно на одну секунду дольше, чем было бы нужно. Словно ждёт чего-то ещё. Может, чего-то, не такого рабочего. Может, ответа на свой поцелуй. Хакс не знает, он только с появившейся откуда-то злостью отдирает отвёрткой плату от комлинка. Злится он на Кайло или на себя – сложно сказать. Рену обязательно так на него смотреть? Он знал, с кем связывается. Он должен был понимать, чего от Хакса ждать, а чего – нет. И беспорядочные поцелуи во время военной операции, в помещении, куда в любой момент могут спуститься посторонние, в список точно не входят. 

\- Может, расслабишься? – Кайло локтем тычет его в бок. – Тут все свои. 

Плата отдирается от комлинка слишком резко, и рвётся проводок, связывавший её с блоком питания. Замечательно. Минус детонатор. 

Хакс вдыхает глубоко, чтобы успокоиться. И абсолютно спокойно отвечает:

\- Свои. Но я не хочу ничего демонстрировать. 

Кайло прищуривается:

\- Почему? 

Отвёртка снова слишком резко скребёт по металлу. 

\- Имею право. 

\- Ладно, - притворно соглашается Кайло. – Значит, моё право – тебя смущать. Хотя бы при своих. 

До слуха доносится щебетание Рей. Они с Фазмой спускаются. Чертовски невовремя.

\- Не стоит, - выдержанно отвечает Хакс на чужую провокацию. 

Кайло как-то неуловимо подбирается ближе к нему, и чужие руки обхватывают Хакса за талию. Сзади, со спины, и чужого лица он не видит. Только чувствует, как подбородок Рена опускается ему на плечо, а по-прежнему наглый вопрос обжигает выдохом:

\- Почему же, гранд-адмирал? 

Хакс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится. Ему тепло в чужих объятиях, можно было бы опустить голову на чужую грудь, и вообще Рена очень приятно ощущать рядом. Но наверху лестницы показываются хромированные ноги Фазмы. За ней должна быть Рей. Они обе и так уже видели или слышали куда больше, чем стоило бы. 

\- Имей совесть, - шипит Хакс, отталкивая Рена локтем. 

Над ухом раздаётся смешок:

\- Очень смешно. 

Хакс возводит глаза к потолку. Он об этом пожалеет. Абсолютно точно. Но по лестнице спускаются свидетели, и они не должны увидеть, как Армитаж сидит тут в заботливых объятиях Верховного лидера. Никто не должен такого видеть. 

\- Рен, - тактическое отступление. Просто маленькое тактическое отступление. – Пожалуйста. 

Долю секунды Кайло, кажется, уверяется в том, что ему не послышалось. Но затем его губы коротко прижимаются к шее Хакса, чужие ладони чуть сильнее стискивают талию, а после Рен наконец отодвигается. Армитаж выдыхает. Давя неуместное сожаление по поводу того, что он лишил себя чужих рук. 

С лестницы сходит Фазма, и ей точно стало лучше. 

Рей едва ли не бегает вокруг неё, рассказывая про каких-то разбойников с Джакку. Чуть позже, усевшись, она показывает Фазме, как собирать детонаторы. Обхватывает её ладони, направляет, поправляет, объясняет. Касаясь её рук куда чаще, чем требуется. Особенно – если вспомнить, что Фазма умеет собирать подобные вещи. Их с Хаксом пару раз зажимали в тупиках с недобитыми отрядами и минимумом вооружения. Приходилось выкручиваться. Но Фазма позволяет себя учить, и что ж, Хакс её не сдаёт. Он поручает Кайло собирать взрывчатку в готовые комплекты. Вчетвером управляются быстро. Какое-то время занимает болтовня Рей, а потом Кайло озвучивает план дальнейших действий. Он объясняет Фазме, как пройти к их с Рей небоскрёбам. Планировка внизу чёткая, линейная, почти без лишних построек, так что не приходится даже рисовать карт. Вскоре они уже упаковывают взрывчатку в объёмные рюкзаки. Для того, чтобы пролезть вниз вместе с ними, Кайло приходится немного расширить люк. Затем он прыгает вниз и исчезает в темноте. После него – Рей. 

\- Давай! – доносится приглушенный голос Рена. И да, Хакс знает план. Он знает, что Кайло его подхватит и донесёт до земли в целости и сохранности. Но прыгать в пустоту под своими ногами… 

Если он будет медлить, то… то он бы над самим собой смеялся бы. Кайло, может, и не будет, но повода Армитаж в любом случае не даёт. Он крепче сжимает кулаки (в одном – бластер, в другом – фонарь), жмурит глаза и заставляет себя сделать шаг вперёд. Вместо пола под ногами не оказывается ничего, тело проваливается вниз, но, прежде чем Хакс успевает заорать, его подхватывает невидимой подушкой. И плавно подносит прямо к ногам Кайло. Он подаёт Армитажу руку, помогая встать. За его спиной Рей проделывает всё то же самое с Фазмой. 

Фонарь освещает широкий круг грязной дюрастали перед Хаксом. Но он не видит, что находится по бокам. И при всем желании не может постоянно знать, что находится у него за спиной. Может, там те твари уже крадутся и готовы напасть. 

В голову чуть было не пробирается сожаление по поводу того, что они все это затеяли. Однако Хакс одёргивает себя. Они должны выйти отсюда как победители, а не как жертвы. Ради этого он перетерпит немного страха и темноты. 

Кайло активирует меч, и Хаксу сразу становится поспокойнее. 

Наверное, он единственный человек в галактике, которому становится спокойно, когда Кайло Рен активирует меч. 

\- Я убил пару десятков этих… мутантов, - говорит Кайло, а луч фонаря как раз падает на несколько красно-белых кусков тел. – Думаю, больше они не сунутся. Ещё иногда я слышал дроидов, но не видел. Надеюсь, они и дальше будут сидеть по углам. 

\- Надеюсь, - вторит Рену Хакс. 

Его бластер всё равно снят с предохранителя и переведен в боевой режим. 

\- Давай сюда, - показывает Кайло на потертую стену слева. - И давай свой рюкзак. 

Кайло решил первым освободить Хакса от груза. Тот, не споря, скидывает рюкзак у указанной стены. Светит фонарём вверх - здание уходит во мрак, насколько хватает глаз. До самого потолка, если это его Армитаж различает в темноте. 

\- В перекрытиях тоже лучше сделать несколько дыр, - замечает Хакс. – Чтобы они не выступили поддержкой для зданий. 

\- У нас как раз оставалось несколько лишних снарядов, так? – соглашается Рен. Армитаж их пересчитывал, он подтверждает. И, зажав фонарь между зубов, лезет в рюкзак за клеем и первым брикетом нергона-14.

\- Я подержу, - говорит Рен и галантно забирает фонарь изо рта Хакса. Жест кажется неожиданно интимным, но они оба обходятся без тупых шуток. Армитаж только отвечает:

\- Лучше бы помог мне крепить взрывчатку. 

\- Не вопрос, - пожимает плечами Рен. Меч он выключает и убирает на пояс, а фонарь остаётся сам по себе плавать в воздухе. Хакс открывает первый тюбик спецклея и выдавливает немного на тёмно-голубой слиток нергона с примотанным к нему детонатором. Он осторожно их обхватывает, поднимается на ноги и прижимает к стене. Ждёт. Лучше было бы почистить поверхность перед тем, как использовать клей, но он достаточно сильный. Должен схватиться и так. В любом случае, взрывчатке недолго здесь висеть. 

Рен лепит свой брикет в метре от Хакса. Периметр здания огромен, но больше чем на его половину взрывчатки должно хватить. Большего и не надо. Материал стен невероятно прочен, но вес, который держит здание, такой же колоссальный. Небоскрёб разрушится, нужно лишь подтолкнуть. 

Хакс льёт клей на второй брикет. Прикрепляет к стене третий. Кайло двигает рюкзак по мере того, как они вместе движутся вдоль серой стены. 

\- Ты часто что-то минировал? – спрашивает Рен, отмечая скорость, с которой Хакс это делает. Но тот качает головой:

\- Для этого у меня были специально обученные отряды штурмовиков, - он наклоняется к рюкзаку за новой порцией взрывчатки. – Я просто хочу убраться отсюда побыстрее. И увидеть, как всё это место взрывается. Ужасное место. Просто ужасное. Эти делегаты с Корусанта что, правда не знают, что творится у них под ногами? Им вообще нормально считать свою планету центром цивилизации? Поверь мне, я зачистил бы всю поверхность. Плевать, взрывчаткой или с разрушителей. И только потом колонизировал бы её заново. Хотя насчёт колонизации у меня ещё есть сомнения. Знаешь, честное слово, будь у меня Старкиллер… 

Кайло усмехается. 

\- А перед Рей ты толкнул такую красивую речь про общее благо. 

Хакс не считает нужным подавить смешок. 

\- А что, у меня бывают некрасивые речи? – он продолжает, не дожидаясь ответа на свой сугубо риторический вопрос. – Нет, общее благо это важно, вне всяких сомнений. И внезапное разрушение целого квартала отлично сработает как акт устрашения. Если кто-то ещё постарается нас убить, то я сначала поражусь храбрости… ну, или, скорее, глупости этих людей, и только потом начну злиться. 

\- Но ещё ты хочешь отомстить за саботаж, - констатирует Кайло. 

\- А ты не хочешь? – Хакс оглядывается через плечо на то, как Рен аккуратно придавливает взрывчатку к стене. 

\- Хочу, - ровно отвечает Кайло. – И очень рад тому, что ты придумал, как. Не переживай, я не собираюсь читать тебе лекции по морали и военной этике. 

В академиях Первого Ордена в принципе нет такого предмета, как «военная этика». Это Кайло сейчас вспомнил что-то из своей республиканской жизни. В любом случае, не Кайло Рену рассуждать про моральную сторону массовых убийств и военных преступлений. 

\- Жаль, - хмыкает Хакс, выдавливая из тюбика едкий клей. – Я хотя бы посмеялся бы. 

Из полумрака со стороны Кайло доносится тихая усмешка. 

Хаксу кажется, что из темноты за ними наблюдают. Иногда слух улавливает шорохи, шамканье, однажды – даже поскуливание. Однако Рен был прав, никто не пытается на них напасть. Армитаж тем временем пытается не думать о том, чем питаются местные твари. Выглядели они предельно худыми. 

Когда-то эти твари были людьми. Осознавать это – страшнее всего. И это при Республике они смогли деградировать здесь, в заброшенных трущобах. В принципе, отличная иллюстрация того, что цивилизация всегда может откатиться назад. Что необходим порядок, законы и сила, чтобы их охранять. Иначе ничто не будет мешать любым видам, рано или поздно, дойти до подобного звериного состояния. 

Количество взрывчатки, выделенное на один небоскрёб, кончается. Хакс надевает рюкзак, забирает фонарь и несколько минут шагает за Кайло к следующему исполинскому зданию. Ненадолго возобновляется их мирный разговор про войну и убийства, но вскоре Кайло замолкает. Нехорошо так, словно готовится сказать что-то, что Хаксу не понравится. И говорит ведь, абсолютно лишённый совести:

\- Почему ты так против того, чтобы мы… афишировали наши отношения? 

Хакс угрюмо вдавливает в стену слиток минерала. 

\- Ты серьёзно хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? 

\- Только не говори мне, что ты стесняешься наших очаровательных спутников. 

Словно вторя его словам, из мрака за плечом Кайло доносится грустный голодный скулёж. 

\- Я… не стесняюсь, - произносит Хакс, борясь с резко ставшим неповоротливым языком. Рано или поздно пришлось бы озвучить. – Ты – Верховный лидер. Я – твой подчинённый. Не хочу, чтобы о моем внезапном возвышении пошли некрасивые слухи. 

Даже в рассеянном света фонаря Хакс видит, как Кайло на него смотрит. Как на дурака. Армитаж готов этим возмутиться, начать защищаться и перейти в наступление, но Кайло начинает первым. 

\- Ты серьёзно? – вскидывает он брови. – Ты же задолго до меня дослужился до генерала. Ты построил Старкиллер и уничтожил систему Хосниан. Штурмовики смотрят на тебя как на бога. Ты выиграл битву у Ди'Куара… 

\- Её только полный идиот бы не выиграл, - фыркает Хакс. – Три звёздных разрушителя против одного лёгкого крейсера и кучки транспортников, как вообще их можно было бы упустить… 

\- Ты, - прерывает его Кайло, говоря с чуть большим нажимом, - уничтожил Сопротивление. С твоей стратегией мы почти полностью покорили галактику. Ты выиграл кучу отдельных битв. С твоей подачи мы вот-вот подорвём Корусант. Ты правда думаешь, что этих заслуг мало для твоего нынешнего звания? Что кто-то в Ордене решит, что их мало? 

Хакс неопределённо ведёт плечом. 

\- Это не остановит тех, кто решит выдумать сплетни. 

\- И какое тебе до них дело? – продолжает поражаться Кайло. – Уверен, про меня тоже говорят что-нибудь мерзкое. Но какая разница, пока я – Верховный лидер, а их я даже не знаю? 

В чём-то он прав. Хакс заставит себя об этом подумать. Однако при мысли о том, что каждый встречный будет знать о них, при мысли, что Кайло сможет схватить его за руку прямо в ангаре или назвать по имени при офицерах, становится просто невыносимо дискомфортно. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы о наших отношениях знали, - чеканит Хакс, сжимая в руке холодный слиток нергона. – Скажи, что тебе этого достаточно. 

Кайло хмурится. Он тоже умеет временно отступать. 

\- Предположим. 

С одной стороны, Хаксу хочется спросить, почему Рену вообще хочется что-то афишировать. Что его не устраивает сейчас. Но он примерно представляет, учитывая, какой Кайло прямолинейный и непрошибаемый. Ему наверняка претит сама мысль о том, что он, властелин галактики, вынужден временами контролировать каждый своей жест, лишь бы никто не подумал про него и Хакса. Плюс он… ну… тактильный. И при этом большую часть времени не может Хакса даже пальцем коснуться из-за свидетелей. И кто знает что ещё у него на уме. Хаксу хочется спросить, но он не хочет об этом говорить. 

Пустой рюкзак он оставляет у стены. 

Они переходят к следующему небоскрёбу. Этот – последний. Рей с Фазмой, должно быть, уже ждут их наверху. 

В тот момент, когда Хакс берет один из последних брикетов нергона, его наконец ударяет запоздавшим осознанием. Ударяет буквально, как оглушающим зарядом в затылок. 

Кайло сказал, что у них «отношения». А Хакс за ним повторил. Получается, у них теперь точно… отношения? Наверное, Рен считает, что серьёзные. Раз хочет, как он выразился, афишировать. 

Спустя ещё несколько секунд Армитаж понимает ещё одно. Кажется, он согласен с тем, что это отношения. Как минимум, он не хочет с этим спорить. 

\- Тварей вокруг нас уже довольно много, - напряжённо предупреждает Кайло. 

Хакс прислушивается. Звуки живых существ окружают их плотным кольцом. 

\- Они могут напасть, когда поймут, что мы уходим. 

Выгоднее напасть первыми. Армитаж берётся за бластер и кивает на немой вопрос Кайло. Он готов. В следующую секунду Рен активирует меч, прыгает вперёд и превращается в смертоносный вихрь. Хакс просто стреляет в ту темноту, где в данный момент времени нет Кайло. Несмотря на то, что стреляет вслепую – попадает. Слышно по болезненным воплям. 

Мутантов не назвать достойными противниками. Один из них прыгает на Хакса, но Рен ещё в полете рассекает его на две половины. Остальные не подбираются даже близко. А меньше, чем через минуту, недобитые остатки кидаются в бегство. Кайло выключает меч. Хакс прячет бластер за пояс. И, игнорируя скулёж тех, кто ещё не умер, снова берётся за взрывчатку. Они с Кайло спокойно заканчивают работу. Затем он Силой подносит оставшиеся брикеты к потолку высоко над их головами и крепит к нему. 

В тот момент, когда Хакс активирует заряды, у Корусанта не останется ни единого шанса выстоять. 

\- Возвращаемся? – спрашивает Кайло, окинув довольным взглядом готовый к подрыву небоскрёб. 

\- Возвращаемся, - соглашается с ним Хакс. 

Он не пробудет на этой планете ни секундой дольше, чем требуется. И он увидит, как прославленный экуменополис обваливается в руины. Только это и способно выступить компенсацией за саботаж, убийц, крайне неприятные впечатления и потраченное на нижних уровнях время. И, бонусом, галактика чему-то научится. 

Для голосети Хакс, конечно же, с серьёзным и траурным видом расскажет исключительно про необходимость урока и про то, как сложно им было принести эту жертву.

Если честно, самым сложным были никак не жертвы. Скорее уж таскание рюкзака и болтовня с Рей.


	5. пять

Бармен говорил, что по спидерам стреляют на уровне сто тридцатых этажей. Рей, сидящая в кресле пилота, держит транспорт на уровне сто двадцатого. Они отлетели уже на два квартала в сторону, и здесь при взрыве должно быть безопасно. Какое-то время. 

\- Как только всё начнёт рушиться, поднимай спидер, - приказывает Хакс взволнованной девушке. 

Местные системы безопасности точно не рассчитаны выдерживать катастрофы таких масштабов. Так что будет уже безопасно. 

Хакс стоит у края спидера. Схватившись за металлический борт обеими руками. Руки – будь он лет на десять моложе – дрожали бы. От предвкушения, от волнения и от страха (вдруг что-то не получится). Но Хакс знает, что получится. Он всё просчитал. И внутри царит злость. Вперемешку с густым выдержанным ожиданием триумфа. 

Слева от Армитажа стоит Кайло, справа – Фазма. Генерал смотрит на улицы внизу так же спокойно, как и Хакс. Только в прищуре глаз, если знать Фазму достаточно долго, можно прочитать месть и жестокость. 

Кайло – не в первый уже раз – страдает от недостатка военной выучки. Он зол, он хочет видеть этот город в руинах, и он похож не на Верховного лидера в изъятом у местного населения транспорте, а на зверя в клетке. Он снова прохаживается от одного борта до другого. Останавливается рядом с Хаксом. Смотрит на окна зданий вокруг них и на неоновый муравейник внизу. Сквозь злость пробивается… что-то ещё. Не сожаление, нет, но понимание того, что кто-то другой будет жалеть. 

Чаще всего, когда Кайло с вот таким выражением лица закусывает губу, он думает о своей матери. Конечно, Органа точно не обрадуется тому, что они сейчас сделают. Однако Рен, как и всегда, не позволяет чьим-то сожалениям себя остановить. 

\- Давай, - приказывает он Хаксу и расправляет плечи. Встаёт так ровно, что хоть на плакаты срисовывай. 

Армитаж поднимает запястье и жмёт на кнопку комлинка. С их разрушителями связи по-прежнему нет (то ли Хакс слишком глубоко внизу, то ли связь с орбитой намеренно глушат), но вот на детонаторы сигнал идёт без проблем. Экранчик комлинка загорается зелёным. 

Секунда. 

Вдох. 

Вторая секунда. 

Взрывов не видно, но они должны были произойти. 

Ладонь Хакса, лежащую на краю спидера, вдруг накрывает чужой ладонью. Рен сжимает его руку. Сильно. Первое побуждение – отдёрнуться, но Армитаж заставляет себя быть спокойным. Вокруг нет ни подчинённых (Фазма не в счёт), ни журналистов с голокамерами. Никто не смотрит. Никто не узнает. А наблюдать за их очередным ужасным свершением вместе, рука в руке, это, пожалуй… красиво. Приятно и кажется правильным. 

Хакс сжимает чужие пальцы в ответ. Они с Кайло переглядываются, деля триумф на двоих. А затем воздух оглашает первым знаком катастрофы, заложенной под город. Оглушительным металлическим скрипом. Это перекрытия проваливаются вниз, или металлические опоры в зданиях гнутся, или переходы-улицы на верхних уровнях ломаются. Вероятно, всё вместе. С их позиции не видно подорванный квартал, так что Хакс поднимает голову. Смотрит только на колоссы небоскрёбов. И видит, как первый из них чудовищно медленно заваливается вбок. Он, переломанный пополам, падает к далёкой поверхности планеты. Пока он таранит собой дюрасталевые переходы, два соседних здания кренятся в другую сторону. Четвёртое пока что не падает, только мотыляется, как от сильного ветра, но и ему остались в лучшем случае минуты. Хакс ищет взглядом пятое. И оно, не обманув ожиданий, уже кренится вбок. Задевает собой другое, целое. Грохот камней, визг дюрастали и крики людей сливаются в один смертоносный гул. Армитаж, не моргая, смотрит на то, как небоскрёбы валятся вниз. Задевают друг друга. Распадаются на куски. Металлический шпиль – кажется, Хакс видел такой на здании неподалёку от Сената – ломает сразу несколько переходов на своём пути вниз. Он падает на соседнюю улицу, и Хакс понимает, что здесь становится небезопасно. Внутри задетого шпилем небоскрёба тем временем начинает что-то взрываться. Этаж за этажом, взметая в воздух гарь и дым. Облако пыли от места разрушений уже виднеется впереди. 

\- Поднимайся, - приказывает Армитаж Рей. – Через улицу перед нами. 

Девушка кивает. Кайло выставляет перед собой руку, и волна пыли не задевает их спидер. Он оказывается словно заключён в пузырь, о который разбивается и пыль, и сажа, и мелкие обломки. Рей тем временем быстро ведёт транспорт через эту своеобразную бурю. Уводит его выше, к чистому голубому небу, и картина разрушений становится видна в полном масштабе. Целый квартал небоскрёбов, переходов и зданий, на них налепленных, тонет в пыли, взрывах и обломках. Он валится и рушится, больше похожий на мешанину из камня и стали, чем на упорядоченный квартал. Грохот разрушений продолжает ударять по ушам. Цепная реакция идёт дальше, задевая все больше и больше зданий. Масштабы катастрофы ширятся на глазах, и Хакс даже примерно не может сказать, когда всё это закончится. 

Мимо них проносится стайка дроидов-пожарных. Как только они ныряют вниз, им вслед падает кусок одного из ближайших зданий. Писк сирен обрывается. 

Спидеров на этом уровне много, но они все бросаются прочь от квартала. Их же транспорт по указу Рена зависает на месте. Они достаточно высоко, чтобы их ничем не задело. От пыли по-прежнему защищает щит из Силы. И они – даже Рей – смотрят на зрелище, небывалое для галактики. 

Небоскрёбы Корусанта падают. 

Единственное, что ограничивает Хакса от нескольких часов просмотра – это тот факт, что они здесь как на ладони. Если кто-то сейчас их заметит, свяжет с подрывом и решит отомстить, то ситуация получится опасная. Так что руку Кайло приходится отпустить. Хакс жмёт на комлинк, слава Силе, на этой высоте работающий. Он собирался связаться с «Финализатором», одним из трех разрушителей, которые взял с собой. Однако в зоне доступа неожиданно оказывается «Превосходство». Кто-то приказал пригнать сюда флагманский корабль всего Ордена. Это был не Хакс. И это ему не нравится. 

\- Приём, - говорит он, поднеся ко рту комлинк. – Говорит гранд-адмирал Хакс. «Превосходство», ответьте. 

\- Гранд-адмирал! – доносится знакомый голос. Радости в нем – через край. – Говорит майор Митака. Мы верили, что вы живы, сэр! Генерал Фазма с вами? 

Митака запинается, видимо, вспомнив, что не он имеет права задавать вопросы. А ещё Митака не обязан лично дежурить в центре связи. У него в целом не та специализация. Но он дежурил, он всем сердцем предан гранд-адмиралу, и Хакс в качестве исключения пропускает нарушение устава мимо ушей. 

\- Генерал со мной и она в полном порядке, - благодушно отвечает он. – Верховный лидер и его ученица тоже. 

\- Да, мы… О них мы тоже очень беспокоились, сэр, - спохватывается Митака. – Это отличные новости. С возвращением вас, сэр! 

В ответ на скептически выгнутую бровь Кайло Хакс только пожимает плечами. Рен может хоть сотню раз назвать себя Верховным лидером, но такие офицеры, как Митака, будут лояльны своим старым военным лидерам. Хаксу и Фазме. И, что уж там, Хаксу это льстит. 

\- Я включу трекер на своём комлинке. Найдите нас и вышлите за нами транспорт, - приказывает Хакс. - Майор, переведите связь на свой личный комлинк. 

\- Слушаюсь, сэр. 

Хаксу не нужно, чтобы следующий диалог слышала вся диспетчерская. Хаксу нужно только несколько преданных ему офицеров и штурмовиков. Митака неопытный, но он неглупый. Для задачи вполне подойдёт. 

\- Теперь вас слышу только я, сэр, - доносится из комлинка тихий заговорщический голос. 

\- Отлично. Кто отдал приказ о перемещении «Превосходства» к Корусанту? 

\- Капитан Кеннеди, сэр, - с радостью сдаёт его Митака. – Он объявил, что вы, генерал и Верховный лидер погибли от рук корусантцев. Капитан «Финализатора» ответила, что в таком случае вы поручали ей устроить для Корусанта базу дельта-ноль, но капитан Кеннеди ответил, что у него другие приказы лично от Верховного лидера. Он сказал, что Верховный лидер назначил его временным правителем после себя, и… и мы не знали, что делать, сэр. Несколько капитанов тут же подчинились капитану Кеннеди. Мне кажется, они были в сговоре, сэр. Но мы верили, что вы живы! 

\- Значит, Кеннеди, - медленно произносит Хакс. Старый вояка правильно понял казнь Прайда и осознал, что под началом Хакса ему самому совсем недолго осталось воевать. Кеннеди попытался действовать первым. В принципе, у него были все средства для того, чтобы договориться с корусантцами и устроить саботаж. Армитаж мысленно отмечает чужую смелость. Но в реальности Кеннеди только расплатится за предательство и глупость. Хакс уточняет: - Кеннеди сейчас на «Превосходстве»? 

\- Так точно, сэр. 

\- Майор, слушай меня внимательно, - диктует Хакс. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты арестовал Кеннеди. Он попытается сбежать, как только ему доложат, что я выжил. Немедленно возьми под командование двести тридцатый отряд, - личный взвод Фазмы точно не подведёт в такой ситуации, - и отконвоируй его в тюремный блок. Можешь взять с собой лейтенанта Рив и полковника Юларена. Юларен пусть сразу набросает формальное обвинение. Если Кеннеди хватит ума, то он не будет оказывать сопротивления. В любом случае, берите его живым. 

\- Вас понял, сэр, - голос Митаки аж трясётся от гордости и ответственности. – И… Сэр, разрешите спросить. 

\- Разрешаю. 

\- Мы видим разрушения на поверхности. Небоскрёбы… просто исчезают с радаров. Сэр, это вы? 

Хакс улыбается себе под нос. 

\- Это мы, майор. Это мы. Конец связи. 

\- Конец связи, сэр. 

Город внизу продолжает рушиться. Хакс поднимает глаза к треугольным силуэтам кораблей в небе. Его прекрасные звёздные разрушители. Прайд на этом моменте поправил бы, мол, не его, а Первого Ордена, но от Прайда остался только пепел. Прайд так и не понял, что Хакс и есть Первый орден. От ближайшего разрушителя уже отделяется едва заметная точка. Челнок летит по координатам трекера в комлинке Хакса. Летит прямо к ним. Хакс готов приказать Рей срываться с места в том случае, если на челноке предатели и он откроет огонь. Однако Митака сделал всё в обход Кеннеди. Либо в Первом Ордене просто нет пилотов, способных посреди бела дня открыть огонь по гранд-адмиралу и Верховному лидеру. Транспорт плавно зависает над их спидером. Комлинк Хакса мигает входящим вызовом.

\- Гранд-адмирал Хакс, слушаю. 

Высокий женский голос ему отвечает:

\- Гранд-адмирал, сэр, я пилот челнока над вами. Мне кажется, у нас проблема с крышами, на которые можно приземлиться. 

Хакс окидывает взглядом то месиво, над которым они зависли. 

\- Согласен. Я тоже не вижу крыш. 

\- Я могу выкинуть тросы, сэр. 

Хакс не десантник, чтобы карабкаться по тросам, но в такой ситуации выбирать не приходится. 

\- Действуйте. 

Над их головами открывается люк. Рен запрыгивает в него ещё раньше, чем оттуда выбрасывают тросы. И, к облегчению Хакса, без лишних слов Силой поднимает его за собой. 

В сияющей чистотой и порядком кабине Хакс особенно сильно ощущает, как пострадал его внешний вид. Растрепанная прическа, оборванная, обгоревшая и грязная форма, остатки сажи и клея на руках. Он вымоется и переоденется, как только вернётся на «Превосходство». Но перед этим – пройдётся по нему, выглядящий так, словно вернулся с фронта, и на фоне корусантских руин это произведёт должное впечатление. 

Фазма прислоняется к стене рядом. Она начинает сосредоточенно отдирать корочку клея от своих хромированных наручей. 

\- На этом челноке должен найтись какой-нибудь шлем, - вполголоса замечает Хакс. 

Фазма сжимает губы. Видимо, решая, какой вариант хуже – идти по кораблю без шлема, или в шлеме какого-нибудь пилота или штурмовика. Короче говоря, чужом. Неподходящем под сияющие доспехи. 

\- Обойдусь, - наконец выносит вердикт Фазма и возвращается к наручам. 

Хакс улыбается. Всем, кто увидит её сегодня, будут следующие пару лет завидовать все, кто не успеет. 

Корусант остаётся позади. Рен смотрит в иллюминатор, за которым видна планета. Хакс смотрит в иллюминатор, за которым висят его разрушители. 

Если бы у Хакса был дом – он чувствовал бы себя так, словно возвращается туда. 

\- Для Кеннеди – показательная казнь, - излагает свои мысли Хакс на следующий день. – Для тех, кто был с ним в сговоре – просто казнь. Корусант…

\- Их новая делегация просила разрешения на встречу, сэр, - доносит адьютантка, и Хакс умолкает. Смотрит на Рена. 

\- Можно дать им шанс, - говорит тот, - но ещё одних шестичасовых переговоров я не выдержу. 

Хакс с ним солидарен. 

\- База дельта-ноль? – спрашивает он, размышляя о плюсах и минусах уничтожения надоевшей уже планеты. – Можно для начала устроить короткий период эвакуации. Учёных, работников, может, тех сенаторов, которые выступали за нас. А потом – база дельта-ноль. Что думаете, Верховный лидер? 

В конференц-зале, помимо них, сидит ещё несколько доверенных капитанов, помощница Хакса, отвечающая за пропаганду, помощник Рена (кто-то вроде министра экономики), пара адьютантов и Митака. Его Хакс позвал в личном порядке. Пусть смотрит, слушает, набирается опыта. Хакс вчера листал его дело, и парень способный. Что не менее важно – искренне преданный Ордену. Если проявит себя достойно, то пусть готовится к карьерному взлёту. 

Окинув взглядом их собрание, Хакс отмечает, что пора проводить небольшую реформу. Первый Орден из военной диктатуры постепенно становится полноценным правительством, а значит, нужен соответствующий правительственный аппарат. Ведомства, министры, чёткое распределение зон ответственности. 

Они скоро этим займутся. 

Как бы то ни было, из всех присутствующих говорят, в основном, Хакс и Рен. И тот уже собирается что-то ответить, когда двери зала распахиваются. 

На пороге стоит Лея Органа. В длинном сером платье. С ровной спиной и грозным взглядом. Не принцесса. Даже не политик. Генерал. 

Лицо Рена плохо поддаётся описанию. Он удивлён. Растерян. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме Хакса, это распознает, но Кайло, совершенно точно, немного страшно. Он не ограничивал свободу передвижения своей матери по флагману (разве что ей нельзя в ангары с кораблями), притом именно для того, чтобы она, рано или поздно, включилась в жизнь Ордена. Хакс не уверен, рано сейчас или поздно. Он только видит, что для Рена это внезапно. 

\- Выйдите все, - тут же ориентируется и приказывает Хакс. – Разумеется, кроме вас, Ваше высочество. 

Вслух он её генералом всё же не назовёт. Потому что Сопротивление никогда не было большим, чем шайкой оборванцев и террористов. А у подобных бандитских группировок просто не может быть генералов. 

Хакс посылает Рену вопросительный взгляд. Но тот кивает ему с явным указанием остаться. Он хочет, чтобы Хакс остался. Армитаж вовсе не уверен, что он сам этого хочет, но ладно. Не сбегать же. Органа тем временем шествует через весь зал. Садится по правую руку от Кайло. Прямо напротив Армитажа. И, впервые со времен своего пленения, первая обращается к сыну:

\- Рей сказала мне, что вы хотите полностью уничтожить Корусант. 

Так вот что вынудило её вернуться в политическую жизнь. Угроза плюс-минус триллиону мирных жителей. И Хакс, даже не глядя на Кайло, знает, чем всё закончится. Тот согласится никого не убивать (или хотя бы всех не убивать), а Лея взамен станет чуть лучше к нему относиться. Участие Хакса в разговоре не требуется. Он в целом тут лишний, но принцесса не просит его уйти. А Рен молчит, глядя в стол. И роль его адвоката, пока он сам не соберётся с мыслями, на себя берет Армитаж. 

\- Надеюсь, Рей рассказала вам и о том, что на Корусанте нас пытались убить, - вежливо напоминает он. – Дважды. 

Органе каким-то непостижимым образом удаётся взглянуть на него свысока. Отвечает же она таким тоном, словно ставит на место неразумного ребёнка:

\- Рассказала, гранд-адмирал. И знаете, что я вам скажу? Если бы жители планеты знали, что за ошибку их правителей вы решите убить их всех, то они попытались бы лучше. Не дважды, а сотню раз, тысячу, две тысячи, и вы ни за что не выбрались бы оттуда живыми.

\- Либо они не попытались бы вовсе, - поправляет её Хакс. 

Органа усмехается – как-то неуловимо похоже на своего сына – и качает головой. 

\- Знаете, однажды я уже говорила с человеком, который собирался уничтожить планету. Мою планету. Я сказала ему, что это не поможет. Что чем сильнее они будут сжимать свою хватку на галактике, тем больше планет будет ускользать у них из-под пальцев. В тот же самый день Таркин погиб вместе со своей Звездой смерти. Спустя четыре года умер Император. Ещё через год мы разгромили остатки Империи в битве при Джакку. Можете считать, что я ошибаюсь, гранд-адмирал. Но история ваших предшественников говорит за меня. 

Хакс кивает, принимая аргумент, и откидывается на спинку кресла. 

\- Интересное суждение, Ваше высочество. Однако вынужден заметить, что Империя не была разгромлена. Первый Орден - как раз наследник того, что тогда удалось спасти. Если точнее, то гранд-адмирал Слоан тогда спасла многое. Людей. И, главное, идею. 

\- Вас, - добавляет Органа, не сводя с Хакса проницательного взгляда. 

Хакс сжимает губы. Он не уверен, как много о его биографии знает Органа. Она была его главным военным противником. У неё была разведка. Она могла узнать о его образовании, о его детстве, о его отце. Она только что продемонстрировала, что что-то точно знает. Хаксу, когда он был на Джакку, едва исполнилось шесть. Но он помнит, как слепила глаза пустынная планета. Как он сидел в каюте, зная только, что его родина погибает там, высоко в небе, с каждым сбитым имперским кораблём, и понятия не имел, что с ними всеми будет дальше. Он помнит, как Слоан избивала его отца, требуя от него подчиняться. И ещё – прекратить издеваться над Армитажем. Откровенно говоря, это воспоминание, удары Слоан, то, как она пинала Брендола, а он всхлипывал и кивал – одно из лучших воспоминаний детства. 

Если бы Слоан не покидала Орден в своих извечных экспедициях. 

Если бы её не убил Сноук, перед этим - как понимает теперь Хакс, Силой – затуманив её сознание и заставив её передать власть. 

Жизнь Армитажа могла бы быть гораздо легче, если бы покровительство Слоан всегда было с ним. Она взяла его с собой в Неизведанные регионы. Но дальше Армитаж был сам по себе. 

Остаётся надеяться, что Органа не так уж и много об этом знает. 

\- Меня, - в итоге лишь спокойно соглашается он. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – наконец вступает в разговор Кайло. Он обращается к матери. Та смотрит на него… с любовью. Это кажется Хаксу почти невозможным, но он не может отрицать то, что видит. Однако кроме любви, во взгляде женщины читается боль. Скорбь. 

Как бы то ни было, её голос остаётся твёрдым. 

\- Не наказывайте обычных людей. Накажите только тех, кто отвечал за организацию саботажа, - Лея вздыхает. – Бен, я не жду, что твой адмирал поймёт. Но ты жил на свободных планетах. Ты знаешь, как люди живут без страха. Никто не захочет жить в государстве, в котором тебя могут в любую секунду сжечь с орбиты войска твоего же правительства. Только потому, что единицы из миллиардов жителей этой планеты совершили ошибку. Вы уже отомстили. Я видела новости про ваши взрывы. Поверьте, все в галактике поняли, какие вы сильные и безжалостные, - она кидает прожигающий взгляд на Хакса. – Все это поняли ещё с тех пор, когда вы уничтожили Хосниан. Покажите теперь, что вы умеете быть справедливыми. Что вы не мясники, а правители. Что Первый Орден – не гигантская гильотина, а тот самый шанс на светлое будущее, о котором так много говорит ваша пропаганда. Вам нужна верность, но верности невозможно добиться страхом. Я уже пережила падение одной Империи. Не уподобляйтесь ей. Если вы не смените политику, то, несмотря на мой возраст, я точно успею увидеть конец ещё одной. 

Это не угроза. Это предупреждение. Хлёсткое, образное, в стиле Леи Органы. Хакс просматривал её речи. Возможно, в чём-то она даже права. Кайло смотрит на Хакса, в немом жесте спрашивая его мнение. Армитаж откупается от него, пожав плечами. Рен взял на себя титул Верховного лидера. И это его мать. Пусть разбирается сам. В отношения между этими двоими Хакс залезать не рискнёт. Чем дольше он смотрит на Органу, тем сильнее понимает, в кого пошёл Кайло. Как минимум, упрямством, твёрдостью и силой воли. Они друг друга стоят. А Хакс, пожалуй, просто посидит рядом. На безопасном расстоянии от них обоих. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Кайло, к удивлению Хакса, даже не пытаясь спорить. – Орбитальных бомбардировок Корусанта не будет. Я казню только заговорщиков. Может, ты знаешь, кто ещё участвовал? 

\- Я ничего не знаю об этом саботаже, - морщится Органа. – Впрочем, советую вам посмотреть в сторону Чёрного солнца или хаттов. Уверена, преступным синдикатам крайне сильно не нравится Первый Орден. Они ещё попытаются вас остановить. Что ж… Полагаю, это всё. Благодарю за внимание, джентльмены. 

Органа поднимается из-за стола, когда Кайло поднимает на неё взгляд. Такой же упёртый и горящий верой в свои убеждения. 

\- Не всё, - отрывисто произносит Кайло. – Мама. Я просил не называть меня Беном. 

Лея в ответ только улыбается грустно. Протягивает руку и трепет Кайло по волосам. Словно грустного брошенного щенка. Тот не мешает ей. Лишь раздражённо прикрывает глаза. 

\- Можешь завоевать хоть всю эту галактику, - говорит Лея, не опуская уголков губ, - хоть ещё десять. Но ты не перестанешь быть моим сыном, Бен. И я буду называть тебя тем именем, которое мы с Ханом выбрали для своего сына. Это то, чего Хан бы хотел. 

Кайло выглядит так, словно он вот-вот взорвётся. Словно он хочет одновременно закатить глаза, заорать, расплакаться, убить кого-нибудь и сломать этот стол. Всё-таки семейные отношения – это сложно. Прямо сейчас Хаксу даже как-то спокойно из-за того, что у него всё всегда было гораздо проще. 

\- Не говори так, - цедит Кайло, но его мать напряжённый тон не пугает ни капли. 

\- Боюсь, мой мальчик, в этой галактике не осталось уже никого, кто мог бы указывать мне, что делать. Это не получалось даже у твоего деда. А тебе до Вэйдера, к счастью, ещё очень далеко. 

Лея, безусловно, хотела сказать как лучше. Хакс понимает: она имела в виду, что Рен ещё не такой жестокий и не так много людей убил. Но говорить Кайло, что ему далеко до Вэйдера – это то, чего не стоит делать в любом случае. Особенно – когда он и без того на взводе. Он, вне сомнений, ничего не сделает своей матери. За себя Хакс тоже не переживает. Но ему не хочется тратить деньги Ордена на ремонт конференц-зала, который Рен вот-вот начнёт крушить. 

Даже Органа осекается, понимая, что сказала лишнего. Глядит обеспокоенно, пока Кайло закипает. У него в глазах зреет прекрасно знакомая Хаксу ярость, и Хакс всё же вмешивается в разговор. 

\- Рен, - окликает его Армитаж, но тот благополучно это игнорирует. Крифф побери, он уже тянется к рукояти меча. – Рен, возьми себя в руки. 

Тот снова пропускает обращение мимо ушей. Рен сосредоточенно смотрит в стол, по которому уже ползёт трещина. Хакс не собирается на это смотреть. В конце концов, Рену давно пора научиться управлять эмоциями. Однако прямо сейчас тот лезет за мечом. 

\- Кайло! – Хакс хватает его за запястье. Встряхивает. Держит, не отпуская, пока Рен не оборачивается на него. Хакс спокойно выдерживает полный ярости взгляд. Секунду. Вторую. На третью Кайло начинает дышать, видимо, справляясь со вспышкой гнева. Стол прекращает раскалывать трещиной. Замечательно. 

Только теперь Органа смотрит на них двоих, вздёрнув бровь, и Хаксу резко становится дискомфортно. Он отпускает чужую кисть. Поправляет белую перчатку, стараясь вернуть себе деловой вид. 

\- Гранд-адмирал, можно с вами поговорить? – спрашивает Лея, как только Кайло становится похожим на спокойного. – Наедине. 

Хакс возвёл бы глаза к потолку, если бы не привычка держать лицо. Только знакомства с родителями ему не хватало. Личный разговор с Леей Органой. Не к этому должна была привести его военная карьера в Ордене, но он кивает. А Кайло, резко встав со стула, покидает зал. Отлично. Пускай походит. Подышит воздухом. Желательно, никого при этом не придушив. 

Армитаж остаётся один на один с принцессой. 

\- О чём вы хотели поговорить? – спрашивает он, надеясь, что та сразу перейдёт к сути. Хакс в курсе, что перед ним бывшая сенаторка. Но, пожалуйста, пусть сейчас она будет в образе честной и прямолинейной военной. 

\- О моём сыне, - отвечает Лея, и Хакс на секунду надеется, что они сейчас просто обсудят Кайло. Вот, импульсивный, вот, бывает неуравновешенным, а помните, как он на Джакку приказал расстрелять мирных жителей, согласен, было бы неплохо его немного перевоспитать. Однако все надежды Хакса рассыпаются вместе со следующим уточнением: - О ваших с ним отношениях. 

Хакс снова поправляет перчатку. И вторую тоже. Спрашивая нейтрально:

\- О каких… отношениях? 

Органа улыбается чуть более хитро. 

\- Отличный вопрос, гранд-адмирал. Но когда о нём упомянула Рей, она тут же замолчала. Покраснела, бедная девочка, и пробормотала, что я, наверное, ещё не знаю, и не нужно мне говорить. Тем не менее, я считаю, что мне всё нужно говорить. Не переживайте, я не столь впечатлительна. Я не покраснею. Так что скажите мне, адмирал. Какие отношения связывают вас с моим сыном? 

Армитаж почти отвечает «деловые». У них действительно много общих дел, это даже не ложь. Однако это дезинформация. И одно дело – молчать об отношениях, но другое – почти что врать о них. Хакс смотрит в лицо Органы, хотя на самом деле ему хочется смотреть в пол, а лучше – провалиться сквозь него и больше никогда не слышать таких вопросов. 

\- Почему вы спрашиваете меня, а не его? – отвечает он вопросом на вопрос. Всё равно правду Лея знает. Спасибо Рей. Хакс уверен, что она не специально, но злится всё равно. 

\- Потому что Бена я и так знаю, - констатирует факт Органа, - а вот вас – не так хорошо. И мне интересно, с кем мой непостоянный сын решился связать себя отношениями. Особенно – если вспомнить, что вы старше него. 

То есть это… материнское беспокойство? Если бы кто-то провёл Хаксу инструктаж по нормальным семейным отношениям, то было бы проще. Тем не менее, он пытается понимать происходящее. И отвечать в тон разговору:

\- Так мне пообещать вам, что я буду возвращать его в каюту не позже восьми? 

Знала бы она, кто кого обычно затаскивает в углы. 

Лея усмехается. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что он сам согласился бы на такие условия. Послушайте, я не хочу знать, что происходит у вас в каюте. Я хочу знать, кто вы такой. Понимаете ли, я вела против вас войну. Я лично называла вас монстром, чудовищем и военным преступником. И, скажем так, вы вызываете у меня беспокойство. 

Лея думает, что он плохо влияет на Кайло? Что на Кайло вообще ещё не поздно плохо влиять? То есть, Хакс вчера подговорил его разрушить часть Корусанта, да, но бывало и наоборот. Кайло настаивал на массовых казнях, а Хакс приказывал брать пленных. Кайло собирался бомбить корабли, а Хакс ограничивался ионными пушками и абордажем. Армитаж постоянно капает ему на мозги тем, что убивать гражданских в военных действиях всё-таки не нужно (без идеологической необходимости). Лея не о том беспокоится. Однако Хакс остаётся вежливым:

\- И что вы хотите обо мне узнать? 

Лея стучит по столу ногтями, покрытыми синим лаком. 

\- Предлагаю перейти на ты. Армитаж, верно? 

Тот кивает. Со стойким ожиданием худшего ждёт основной речи. И получает её:

\- Я впервые увидела тебя после уничтожения системы Хосниан. На голозаписи той племенной речи, которую Орден транслировал по галактике. И я ещё тогда подумала, что с этим рыжим должно было что-то случиться в жизни. Не бывает так, чтобы ребёнок прыгал, бегал, ловил бабочек, а потом вырос и пошёл уничтожать планеты, - и это точно не тот эффект от речи, на который рассчитывал Хакс, но Органа всегда славилась… нестандартным мышлением. Армитаж сжимает губы, однако он не мешает ей продолжать. – Думаю, мне не нужно объяснять тебе, как важно понимать своего противника. Я начала собирать разведданные. Сведений про Орден в целом было мало, но кое-какие информаторы изнутри нашлись. 

Здесь Хакс уже не может промолчать. 

\- Кто? 

Лея цокает и качает головой. 

\- Нет, Армитаж, я никого тебе не выдам. Но ты можешь успокоиться. Информацией о тебе нас снабдил один-единственный человек, и этот человек уже не в Ордене. Хотя он рассказывал, в основном, о твоём отце. Очень восхищался им. Говорит, не мог поверить, не хотел верить, в то, что ты посмел его убить. 

\- Кардинал, - тут же понимает Хакс. – Вы говорили с Кардиналом. Не думал, что он сбежит… к вам. Он ещё жив? 

\- Понятия не имею, - пожимает плечами Лея. Невозможно понять, лжёт она или нет. – Вернёмся к тому, что интересует меня. Раз ты так легко это понял... Не буду врать, это Кардинал сказал, что не знает, почему вы с Фазмой убили Брендола Хакса. Но он упомянул, что ты говорил об этом событии с радостью. Если прямой цитатой, то «я счастлив, что старый ублюдок сдох». Тогда у меня появилось две догадки. Либо у тебя были свои причины, либо ты просто бессердечный и бессовестный садист. Честно говоря, довольно долго я склонялась ко второму варианту. Но, наблюдая за действиями Ордена в последнее время и говоря с тобой прямо сейчас, я начинаю думать, что ошибалась. Ты ведёшь себя так, словно ты бессердечный, но ты беспокоишься за Бена. И ты, безусловно лишён совести, но вместо неё у тебя есть преданность твоим идеям. Если идеи не станут плохими, то с этим вполне возможно жить. И такой портрет тебя меня немного успокаивает. 

Хакс кивает, благодаря за подобие комплимента. Пряча злость на Кардинала, которого обязательно нужно найти. Он был преданным солдатом. Но теперь, видимо, нет. И он знает слишком много информации об Ордене, чтобы позволить ему свободно разгуливать по галактике. 

\- Давай я подведу черту, Армитаж, - тем временем произносит Лея, поднимаясь с кресла. Она обходит стол, подходит к Хаксу и встаёт у него за плечом. Более того, она кладёт на это плечо ладонь. – В молодости я много лет провела среди повстанцев. Там было много неуравновешенных мальчиков, которые любили что-то взрывать. Сейчас мне пятьдесят с лишним, я в Первом Ордене и, к своему удивлению, я вновь оказалась среди неуравновешенных мальчиков, которые постоянно что-то взрывают. Я знаю таких мальчиков. Я знаю своего сына лучше, чем ему кажется. И я знаю, что такие мальчики могут в один момент перегорать и ломаться. Особенно – после того, как война заканчивается. Я… - Лея вздыхает и сжимает плечо Армитажа сильнее. – Несмотря ни на что, я не хочу, чтобы такое случилось с моим сыном. Я всегда думала, что ему нужен кто-то, кто мог бы успокоить его, показать ему, что не всё ещё потеряно, и вернуть его на Светлую сторону. Но, глядя на тебя, я думаю, что… возможно, ему нужен кто-то, кто может его понять. Даже таким. Если в итоге он будет счастлив и… и не будет постоянно кого-то убивать, то я смогу быть за него чуточку спокойнее. Я прошу тебя, чтобы ты относился к нему внимательней. Он хочет казаться жестоким и бессердечным, но у него тоже есть сердце. Огромное сердце. Такое же, как у его отца. Армитаж, на публику ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя эмоций меньше, чем у дроида. Но я понимаю, что твоя жизнь была тяжелее, чем твоя официальная биография. Мне кажется, ты знаешь, что такое чувствовать подлинную боль. Однажды Бен поймёт, что он натворил. Я даже не про Орден, я… я про то, что было до этого. Не думаю, что он много рассказывал. И в тот день, когда это произойдёт, я хочу, чтобы ты не позволил ему сломаться. Возможно, вы оба в итоге не дадите сломаться друг другу. Не совсем так, как я бы одобрила, но… Люди разные, а вы всё-таки люди. Не монстры. Я не буду извиняться за то, что говорила моя пропаганда, но я официально меняю своё мнение о тебе. 

Так в глазах Леи они «неуравновешенные мальчики». Впрочем, без разницы. Лея хлопает по его плечу, словно выражает поддержку, и это просто слишком непривычно. Хакс не знает, что ему делать, куда себя деть и как на такое отвечать. В последний раз подобные разговоры с ним вела Рей Слоан. Но тогда Хаксу было девять. Он был маленьким мальчиком, который ещё мог в ответ просто обнять чужую ногу и дать погладить себя по макушке. Сейчас точно нужно придумать что-то другое. 

\- Я понял вас, - произносит Хакс. Вроде бы даже не врёт. Даже если готов ответить что угодно, лишь бы разговор быстрее закончился. 

Однако Лея вместо того, чтобы оставить его в покое, снова садится на своё кресло. 

\- Как ты покраснел, - добродушно улыбается она. – Ладно. Не буду больше про Бена. Но у меня есть ещё один личный вопрос. Он важнее, чем тебе поначалу покажется. 

Хакс разводит ладони в стороны, призывая атаковать его. Вряд ли Лея сможет сделать ситуацию ещё более дискомфортной. Но она начинает говорить, и Хакс вспоминает: «вряд ли» - не значит «невозможно». 

\- Что с твоей матерью? – аккуратно спрашивает Лея. – Официально, ты сын покойной жены Брендола. Но Кардинал упоминал, что все в верхушке Ордена знают, что это не так. Почему это какая-то тайна? 

Почему Хакс вообще должен ей отвечать? 

Ах да. Потому что она не выпустит его, пока не получит все свои ответы. А если Хакс поведёт себя с ней грубо, то недоволен будет Кайло. И… и Лея говорила, что вопрос «важнее, чем кажется». Ладно. Пусть лучше Лея услышит ответ от него, чем начнёт расспрашивать его подчинённых. 

\- Это не тайна, - ровно отвечает Хакс. – Сомневаюсь, что можно считать тайной то, что как слухи знают все без исключения офицеры. Моей матерью была кухарка из поместья моего отца. И я не думаю, что это имеет большое значение. 

Вот так. Теперь Лея от него отстанет. 

Хакс прикрывает глаза, когда понимает, что нет. Зря надеется. 

\- Она ещё жива? Вы поддерживаете связь? 

\- Я ничего о ней не знаю. 

\- И вы никогда не пытались с ней связаться? 

\- Какая разница? – злость всё-таки прорывается в голос. – Я её не помню. Эта женщина отдала меня на воспитание моему отцу. Так с какой стати я спустя тридцать лет должен о ней думать? 

Отец говорил, что ей всегда было на Армитажа плевать. Что Армитаж должен быть больше жизни благодарен ему за еду и крышу над головой. За то, что он не драит тарелки на Арканисе, как должен был. 

Лея улыбается мягко. Но Хаксу не нужны успокоения. Хаксу нужны ответы. И он выйдет отсюда, как только получит их. 

\- Посуди сам, - предлагает Лея. – Если она всё ещё жива, но брошена тобой, то это представляет для тебя определённый репутационный риск. Ты сам говорил, что ее существование – не секрет. Её могут найти журналисты, или, ещё хуже, преступники. И ладно, если за неё просто потребуют выкуп. Но ведь твоя мать знает, кто ты такой. Уверена, она каждый день читает новости о своём знаменитом сыне, красивом молодом гранд-адмирале. Я знаю, что на Арканисе царят проимперские настроения. Для неё ты герой. Наверняка она ждёт, когда ты о ней вспомнишь. Раз она была кухаркой, то… вероятно, она надеется, что ты ей поможешь. Но ты не помогаешь. А она прозябает в нищете. Представь, как некрасиво получится, если из этого сделают репортаж для голосети. 

Хакс заставляет себя кивнуть. Он никогда не думал в таком ключе, но, объективно – Органа права. Он допустил просчёт, который мог бы по нему ударить. И всё же… 

\- Так вас беспокоит моя репутация? – вскидывает брови Хакс. – Почему вы об этом заговорили? 

Лея смотрит на него… не по-матерински, но близко к этому. Отвечает спокойно:

\- Мне не нравится, что мой сын общается с кем-то, кому нет дела до его матери. И… мне надоело видеть, как люди вокруг меня совершают ошибки. Ты представить себе не можешь, как сильно мне это надоело. Так что свяжись со своей матерью. А теперь скажи мне спасибо за совет и можешь быть свободен. 

Хакс усмехается, услышав приказ. Впрочем, надо отдать Органе должное, приказывать у неё выходит вполне естественно. 

\- Благодарю, Ваше высочество. 

Хакс поднимается со стула и с огромным, не помещающимся в груди чувством облегчения, выходит из комнаты. Разговор закончен. От других подобных он при первом подозрении как-нибудь увернётся. И, в конце концов, Лея сказала ему одну полезную вещь. Хакс заглянет в отдел разведки и отдаст приказ паре доверенных офицеров. Пусть его мать найдут и узнают, как она живёт (если ещё жива). Не стоит привлекать к ней лишнее внимание, но нужно оказать ей материальную поддержку. Возможно, приставить охрану. И, кто бы ещё её ни нашёл, он увидит картину, достойную гранд-адмирала. 

Хакс шагает по коридору, сосредоточенно сохраняя лицо спокойным, а походку - ровной. 

При мысли о матери он не чувствует особых симпатий. В детстве ощущал одну сплошную обиду. Когда вырос, конечно же, понял больше. Она не могла его не отдать, потому что Брендол был имперским офицером, а она была никем. Вероятно, она искренне считала, что так для ребёнка будет лучше. Брендол умел производить хорошее впечатление. Но фактов такие умопостроения не меняют. Эта женщина отдала своего ребёнка человеку, который этого ребёнка годами потом избивал. Хакс позаботится о ней, потому что Лея права, а ему не нужны репутационные риски. Однако он сильно сомневается в том, что хочет её видеть. 

«Неуравновешенные мальчики, которые постоянно что-то взрывают». 

Подумать только. 

При всём уважении, если Рен когда-нибудь решит выпустить Лею к журналистам, то с ней перед этим нужно будет провести разговор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на всякий случай: кардинал - герой книги про фазму (за авторством делайлы доусон), он был капитаном штурмовиков (как фазма) (их было двое таких красивых, примерных, с плакатов), и он копал под фазму. попутно узнал про то, как фазма убила брендола. и пошёл с этой новостью к генералу хаксу, думая, что тот сейчас как накажет фазму, как казнит её, как отомстит за своего отца. короче забавно получилось))) "рад, что старый ублюдок сдох" - это рил дословная цитата из книги. тем не менее, хакс дал кардиналу спокойно жить дальше, как верному солдату, но кардинал не успокоился, и в конце книги фазма нанесла кардиналу смертельное ранение (моя девочка). кардинала вытащила шпионка сопротивления и увезла с собой. таким образом, за кадром новой трилогии кардинал жив и находится где-то рядом с сопротивлением. и очень много знает. и ну я предположила что могло бы быть вот так (а ещё кардинал рил был фанатом брендола хакса и не понимал КАК ТАК КАК ЖЕ ТАК КАК БРЕНДОЛА МОГ КТО-ТО УБИТЬ ОН ЖЕ ОТЕЦ ВСЕХ ШТУРМОВИКОВ ОН ЖЕ КАРДИНАЛА С ДЕТСТВА РАСТИЛ и так далее) (впрочем нелюбовь брендола к своему сыну замечал даже кардинал за своими розовыми очками вот настолько всё было плохо)


	6. шесть

\- О чём она с тобой говорила? – спрашивает Рен, едва Хакс успевает переступить порог его каюты. Чужой взгляд чуть насквозь не прошивает. Армитаж отвечает, успокаивающе подняв руки:

\- Рей прокололась, и Лея заподозрила, что… что у нас с тобой отношения. Когда я схватил тебя за руку и успокоил, она, видимо, окончательно это поняла. Если вкратце, то она боялась, что я плохо на тебя влияю. И попросила влиять на тебя хорошо. 

\- Что ж… Похоже на неё, - усмехается Кайло. 

Хакс думает секунду. У них же принято таким делиться, верно? 

\- Я приказал найти мою мать. На Арканисе. 

Кайло молча вскидывает бровь. Приглашает рассказать дальше. Хакс объясняет, Рен соглашается, что да, так будет правильно, и на этом тему удаётся закрыть. Повисает молчание. Не тяжёлое, даже не неловкое, но стоять на пороге в этом молчании Хаксу всё равно не нравится. Кайло, сидевший на кровати, тем временем ложится на спину. Смотрит в потолок. Трёт виски пальцами. 

\- Я не настаиваю на ответе, - осторожно произносит Хакс, проходят в комнату. – Но мне давно было интересно. Почему Кайло? Что это за имя? 

Армитаж не уверен, в какой именно момент для него стало нормальным спрашивать у Рена подобные вещи. Однако это для них обоих нормально. Кайло вздыхает – тяжело, но без злости – и отвечает:

\- Я придумал это имя, ещё когда был ребёнком. Оно не значит ничего особенного… - Кайло выдерживает задумчивую паузу, прежде чем добавляет: - для всех, кроме меня. Моё старое имя – это имя джедая. Учителя Люка. Кайло – это то, что я придумал и выбрал сам. 

\- Я понял, - кивает Хакс и садится на кровать рядом с Реном. Кладёт ладонь ему на грудь. Царапает складки чёрной ткани. 

\- Ты начнёшь злиться, если я спрошу, что стало с этим джедаем? 

Кайло мотает головой. Усмехается. 

\- Нет. Это хорошая история, - он кладёт свою руку поверх ладони Хакса. Прижимает её к своей груди, поглаживает пальцами и выглядит… спокойным. – Но она короткая. Давай, чтобы было интересно, вопрос за вопрос? 

В прошлый раз такая сделка не закончилась ничем хорошим. Однако обстоятельства сейчас другие. Кайло вряд ли спросит что-то, чего не следует, а Армитаж способен рассказать ему о себе… не всё. Кайло не нужно всё. Но у него есть право услышать довольно-таки многое. 

\- Предположим. 

\- Джедая, магистра Кеноби, в личном поединке победил Дарт Вэйдер. Люк говорил, что Кеноби поддался, но, откровенно говоря, не думаю, что у него был выбор. Ты знаешь, как Вэйдер умел убивать. 

Да, Хакс знает. Он изучал военные операции с участием лорда Вэйдера. 

\- Твой вопрос? 

Кайло пожимает плечами. 

\- Пока не знаю. 

Его пальцы продолжают кружить по ладони Хакса. Он ощущает касания сквозь синткожу перчаток. А спустя пару секунд – вполне ожидаемо – ощущает, как его сгребают в охапку и укладывают под боком. Кайло обнимает его. Спокойнее, чем обычно. С теплом, а не с жаром. И устраивает свою голову у Хакса на груди. 

Второй раз за день Кайло напоминает ему потерявшегося щенка. И Армитаж больше по кошкам, но этого он обнимает в ответ. Похлопывает по плечу. 

\- Твоя мать всё поймёт, - говорит он утешающе. – Рано или поздно. 

\- Не поймёт, - вздыхает Рен. – Но всё в порядке. И… Армитаж, если я захочу это обсудить, то я первый начну разговор. 

\- Как скажешь, - хмыкает Хакс, однако поглаживать чужую спину не перестаёт. Медленно. Успокаивающе. У него есть власть успокаивать Кайло, и до сегодняшнего дня он ни разу не думал об этом как о чём-то особенном. Определённо, зря не думал. 

Хакс снимает с себя перчатки. Откладывает их на край кровати. Они не нужны, когда перед ним Кайло. Которого можно касаться. Нужно касаться. Одну руку Армитаж возвращает на чужие плечи, а второй – зарывается в чёрные волосы. Пропускает длинные пряди между пальцев. 

\- Раньше я мечтал о том, как стану Верховным лидером и заставлю тебя подстричься, - признается Хакс. 

\- Ты не собирался меня казнить? – удивляется Рен. 

\- Только в крайнем случае, - улыбается Армитаж. – А сейчас я уже даже стричь тебя передумал. Знаешь… за твои волосы слишком удобно держаться.

Он не уточняет, в какие именно моменты. До слуха и без того долетает чужая усмешка. Кайло поднимает голову и ложится на бок. Опирается о локоть, слегка нависая над Армитажем, и ловит его руку. Рассматривает. Ведёт подушечкой пальца по старым царапинам.

\- Почему ты позволяешь своей кошке себя царапать? 

Хакс отводит взгляд. На пару секунд, нужную, чтобы напомнить себе: Кайло можно это слышать. Кайло это буквально видел. 

\- Она царапается, только если мне снятся… плохие сны. Она меня будит. Так что я её за это обычно благодарю. 

\- Тебе до сих пор снится… - Кайло осекается. Намеренно. И ждёт ответа. 

\- Я военный, Кайло. Плохие сны – это не только те, которые видел ты. Есть ещё бои, засады, чьи-то смерти. И да. Иногда бывает. 

Правда, не тогда, когда (крайне редко) Хакс остаётся с Кайло до самого утра. Когда он слишком устаёт, чтобы идти к себе, а Рену удаётся убедить его, что так можно. Мол, никто не зайдёт, никто не заметит, расслабься, спи. Но Армитажу было бы очень, очень сложно признаться в том, насколько уютно ему под чужим одеялом. Как ему нравится засыпать, уткнувшись Рену в плечо. Как ему на самом деле хочется оставаться. 

Хаксу не нравится зависеть от кого-то. Просто всё сопутствующее, всё, что нравится, этот факт успешно перекрывает. И вот он тут. Лежит под внимательным взглядом. Позволяет держать себя за руку и задавать вопросы. 

До чего же он всё-таки докатился. 

\- У меня есть вопрос, - предупреждает Кайло и усмехается. – Но перед тем, как его задать, мне нужно тебя раздеть. 

Хакс выгибает бровь. 

\- С каких пор тебе нужно выдумывать для этого предлоги? 

Вместо того, чтобы нормально ответить, Кайло его целует. И в который уже раз это сходит ему с рук. Армитаж закрывает глаза. Так проще. Немного. Сохранять самообладание и не выдыхать так позорно-высоко, как иногда хочется. Когда ладонь Кайло сжимает волосы на его затылке, заставляя поднять подбородок и подставиться под поцелуй. Его губы сминают губы Хакса, они мягкие и горячие, они по-прежнему куда более умелые, и Хакс просто не сопротивляется. Капитулирует перед чужим языком, который буквально вылизывает его рот изнутри, и это до мурашек сильно и хорошо. И это всё реальность. Кайло никуда не исчезает, когда Армитаж открывает глаза. Кайло только усмехается, подцепляя застёжки на белой форме Хакса, а тот прикусывает распухшую слегка губу. Кайло расстёгивакт его китель от ворота и до ремня. Возится с пряжкой. Усмешка Рена, его тёмные дикие глаза, его сила и его ярость мешаются в один выжимающий душу образ. То, чем они занимаются, когда-то было для Кайло запретным. Было для него – джедая – грехом. Он поступает так, как никогда не должен был, и осознание этого читается удовольствием в его взгляде. Кайло Рен эгоистичен. Он властен. Он ужасающе порочен, и Хакс никогда не видел никого красивее. Армитаж прижимается к его губам своими. Прикусывает их, чтобы ладонь в волосах потянула сильнее, до боли, и нервы стали словно натянутая струна. Армитаж вслепую стягивает с Кайло мантию. Тот тем временем освобождает его от кителя. Хакс ловит чужие губы и отталкивает их, задыхается, целует глубже, а Кайло снимает с него майку. Упирается ладонью ему в грудь. 

Хакс думать забыл про какой-то там вопрос, но Верховный лидер известен своей безжалостностью. Он останавливается, нависнув над своим наполовину раздетым подчинённым. Покрасневшим. Возбуждённым. Армитажу неудобно лежать вот так и ничего не делать, но выбор у него невелик. Потому что Кайло кладёт пару пальцев ему на предплечье. Ведёт по нему, и Хакс уже понимает вопрос. Он уже Хаксу не нравится. 

\- Эти шрамы, - говорит Кайло. – Тебя кто-то пытал? Я читал твоё дело, и официально тебя вроде никогда не брали в плен. Но шрамы я заметил, и… мне стало интересно.

Что ж, пытки – логичное предположение. Шрамы старые, тонкие и ровные, оставленные от лезвия. Не нужно быть врачом, чтобы это понять. Кайло не понимает многого другого. Того, из-за чего Хаксу резко хочется выйти из этой каюты. Если не получится через дверь, то, в принципе, можно и через иллюминаторы, прямо в космос. Куда угодно, но не оставаться под настойчивым взглядом. 

\- Ты… мне ответишь? – спрашивает Рен, заметив его реакцию. В вопросе ясно читается разрешение не отвечать. 

\- После того, как мы закончим, - хрипло отвечает Хакс. Кайло всё узнает, раз это так ему надо, но сейчас Армитаж ни за что не будет портить момент. Рен принимает его условия, когда не мешает снять с себя чёрный мундир. Хакс ведёт пальцами по чужой груди. Пальцы подрагивают. Отвлечься приходится только на то, чтобы снять сапоги, но зато после ничто уже не мешает стянуть друг с друга штаны. На минуту (может, даже две) Хакс устраивается у Кайло на бёдрах, елозит, целуется, прижимает чужие руки к кровати, но затем Рен снова укладывает его на лопатки. Во всех смыслах. Хакс возмутился бы, хотя бы для виду, но тело выгибает Кайло навстречу. Телу нужен Кайло. Желание бежит огнём по коже, сводит лопатки и забивается в лёгкие, мешая дышать. 

Обе руки Кайло лежат у Хакса на бёдрах, и, тем не менее, трусы с этих бёдер магическим образом дёргает вниз. Армитаж спихивает их со своих ног. Затем – обхватывает ногами чужие бёдра. Притирается ближе, не вполне контролируя собственные движения, а Кайло беспощадно отрывается от его губ. Ведёт носом от щеки и к шее, начинает терзать губами эту многострадальную шею, и Хакс бьёт его по плечам. Вцепляется в них пальцами. Возможно, желание нужно выражать как-то не так, возможно, близость не должна быть похожа на схватку, но когда у них вообще хоть что-то было нормально. Возбуждение узлами затягивает нервы. Армитажу нужен Рен. Внутри. А не какие-то поцелуи в шею. 

Попросить об этом Хакс физически не в состоянии. Но ему удаётся простонать чужое имя, выгибаясь при этом под чужое тело, требуя внимания, требуя его, и это имеет эффект. Кайло перехватывает его под лопатками. Переворачивает на живот. Армитаж упирается ладонями в кровать. Встаёт на колени, которые абсолютно безвольно разъезжаются, и хватает горячий воздух губами. Жмурится, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть восстановить дыхание. Пальцы Кайло снова вплетаются в волосы на его затылке. Ведут кругами, почти что массируют, и от этих ощущений мурашки бегут по плечам. Это длится несколько неуместно нежных секунд, а затем Кайло берёт его за бёдра. Сжимает. Жадно. Мимо Хакса по воздуху проплывает прозрачный тюбик, и Хакс опускает голову к кровати. Ждёт. Дышит тяжело. 

Одна из чужих рук прекращает давить на кожу. Вскоре Кайло давит в другом месте. Сразу двумя пальцами. Всё в порядке, Армитаж готовился именно к такому, но губу всё равно приходится закусить. Больно. Контрастно с тем, как внутри – там, где приезжаются подушечки чужих пальцев – удовольствие бьёт по нервам. Током. И этого мало. Армитаж сильнее кусает губы, потому что он хочет попросить большего, но он очень плохо умеет просить. Он только терпит то удовольствие, которое причиняет ему Кайло, и стонет сквозь зубы. Опускается на локти. В тишине Хакс слышит каждый свой сорванный выдох, хуже того – он слышит усмешку за своей спиной, да что уж там, он почти что видит этот изломанный контур губ. Он чувствует, как к двум пальцам добавляется третий. Растягивает тугие стенки. Это дискомфортно, но это уже не больно. Возбуждение бьётся в теле с каждым толчком вязкого пульса. 

\- Хватит, - цедит Хакс, сминая простыни в подрагивающих ладонях. 

Кайло понимает его правильно. Не «хватит» в целом, а хватит подготовки. Это не просьба. Это приказ. Армитаж не умеет по-другому. И это не так уж и важно, главное – что Кайло в последний раз скользит внутри пальцами. Глубже, чем до этого. Хакс сильнее стискивает челюсти. Пальцы исчезают, но это не приносит облегчения. Армитаж ждёт. Плотно сжимает веки. Он чувствует давление, чувствует, как оно нарастает, а в тот момент, когда Кайло наконец толкается внутрь, изнутри распирает болью. Из-под зубов вырывается столь же болезненный стон. Они поторопились. Хакс поторопился. Но чужие руки снова держат его за бёдра, он ни капли ни о чём не жалеет, и чувство наполненности перекрывает собой всё остальное. 

На следующем толчке Кайло движется осторожнее. Не так быстро и не так глубоко. Он хочет как лучше, но это издевательство. 

\- Сильнее, - хрипло приказывает Хакс. И он получает. Кайло способен сдерживаться ради него, но вообще-то он не из тех, кто любит сдерживаться. Кайло Рен не человек – он шторм. Такой, чтобы током пробирало до костей. Он сильнее сжимает липкую кожу Хакса. Он сильнее толкается внутрь. Ощущения раздаются по телу дрожью. Армитажу ужасно хочется касаться себя, избавиться от напряжения, которое уже выкручивает нервы, но он себе не позволяет. Только сжимает простыни в дрожащих кулаках. Если без рук, то будет мощнее. Это Хакс уже успел выучить. 

Кайло начинает двигаться в быстром, рваном, чертовски нужном ритме. Хакс слышит чужой стон, и он возбуждает ещё сильнее. Он совершенно не контролирует то, как дёргается тело. В ответ на каждый раз, когда Кайло внутри, когда он распирает почти до боли и давит именно там, где нужно, чтобы из горла выдирало стон. Скоро Армитаж прекращает их сдерживать. Забывает. Кайло вбивается в него, и разум топит удовольствием. Стонами, своими и чужими, и шлепками кожу о кожу. Напряжение всё сильнее стягивает клетки. 

Кайло Рен – это хаос, охватывающий всё тело Хакса. Он дышит вразнобой. На рефлексах пытается двигаться навстречу чужим движениям. У него трясутся колени. Он не в состоянии контролировать голос. Он только хочет больше, быстрее, чтобы растягивало до предела, снова и снова, ещё раз, пожалуйста, и, кажется, он всё-таки просит. Вслух. Армитаж всё меньше осознает собственные действия. Но ему жарко. Жар – внутри. Твёрдый. Глубоко. Высокая температура прямо в венах. Выкручивает из них струны, по которым бежит один сплошной ток, и в каждой клетке копится фатальное количество энергии. Армитажу не хватает воздуха. Ему хорошо. Ему мало. Ему почти больно от напряжения, из-за которого в груди идёт трещинами. 

Кайло Рен – это лучшее, что с ним случалось. Это наслаждение, которому не выходит сопротивляться. Это особенно громкий стон, после которого напряжение подходит к грани. 

Кайло Рен – это взрыв, который оставляет от Хакса одни осколки. 

Он сжимается, задыхаясь в одной мучительно сладкой судороге. Удовольствие расходится по телу целыми шеренгами мурашек. Каждый толчок пульса на несколько бесконечных секунд выбрасывает из собственного тела. Армитаж чувствует, как Кайло опять толкается в него. Слышит чужой протяжный стон. Ощущает, как к нему приваливается разгорячённое тело. 

Как только Хакс начинает более-менее контролировать мышцы, он валится на кровать. С трудом (двигаться сейчас в целом сложно) переворачивается на спину. Толкает Кайло, чтобы тот с него скатился – он вообще-то тяжёлый – и вдыхает в лёгкие долгожданный воздух. Пока ещё – судорожно. 

Рен перекидывает руку через его грудь. 

Хакс собирается с силами, чтобы накрыть его ладонь своей. Сжать. Прикрыть глаза, чувствуя, как последние волны ощущений ослабевают в теле. 

Армитаж хотел бы лежать так до самого конца времён. Не думая о том, что нужно в душ или хотя бы вытереться. Что есть какие-то дела, кроме Кайло. Не думая даже про Первый Орден. 

\- Твои шрамы, - хрипло напоминает Рен. 

… абсолютно точно, не думая об этом. 

Чем раньше Хакс расскажет, тем быстрее он сможет с чистой совестью закрыть глаза. Он разлепляет пересохшие губы:

\- Мне было… шестнадцать или семнадцать, - Армитаж умолкает. Перед тем, как перейти к сути, кажется важным отдельно сказать: - Это было только один раз. 

Кайло лежит на подушке рядом с ним. Ждёт. Смотрит настороженно и внимательно. 

Армитажу стыдно, но… но почему-то ему кажется, что Рен поймёт. Возможно, он поймёт это даже лучше, чем сам Хакс. Кайло ведь точно знает, что иногда просто невозможно справиться с чувствами. С болью. 

\- Я был в душе, - вспоминает Хакс, закрыв глаза. – Я порезался бритвой. Я смотрел на кровь, и… мне показалось, что мне это нравится. Что мне стало лучше. Я… Он схватил меня за эту руку, когда я хотел уйти из его кабинета. Наверное, где-то за час до этого душа. И после того, как я порезался случайно, я порезал руку. Не знаю, почему. Как будто… Как будто из-за этой боли могло стать меньше другой. Мне иногда потом хотелось повторить, но… Это же точно ненормально. Самостоятельно наносить себе физические повреждения. Так что я наложил на порезы повязку с бактой и запретил себе об этом думать. 

Армитаж не открывает глаз. Он не хочет видеть, как Кайло смотрит на него прямо сейчас. Но он чувствует, что Рен по-прежнему его обнимает. Чувствует, как тело накрывает одеялом. Он чувствует, как Кайло целует его в лоб, и в груди продолжает что-то трескаться.

\- Не надо, - вырывается из-под губ до того, как Кайло делает что-то ещё… наверное, заботливое. Непривычное. Хакс всю жизнь убеждал себя в том, что не нужное. 

\- Не надо – чего? – уточняет Рен бархатистым голосом. 

Хакс сжимает искусанные губы. Отрезает:

\- Жалости. 

\- Боюсь представить, кем должен быть человек, чтобы жалеть тебя. 

Намёк на то, какой Хакс монстр в глазах галактики? И, в то же время, намёк на то, как много Хакс сделал. Сколь многого он добился. Поддержка, пусть и недостаточно явная, чтобы ему было из-за чего раздражаться.

\- Видимо, тобой, - усмехается Армитаж. И ему жизненно важно перевести тему. – Интересно, если бы кто-то судил объективно, то кто из нас хуже? 

\- Имеешь в виду, кого больше людей назвало бы монстром? – усмехается Кайло. – Начнём с того, что ты уничтожил Хосниан.

\- Но я почти никого не убивал лично, - поправляет его Хакс. – Это другое, ты понимаешь. 

Рен понимает. Молчит пару секунд. 

\- Можем спросить у Рей. 

\- Нечестно, - качает головой Хакс. – Я её пытал. 

Рен фыркает. 

\- Я тоже. И, между прочим, раньше тебя. 

Конечно, крайне сомнительный повод для гордости. Хакс вздыхает. Он решает считать, что разговор себя исчерпал, и позволяет разуму расслабиться. Он хочет заснуть. 

Он знает, что в объятиях Кайло кошмаров не будет. 

Кеннеди с заговорщиками казнят. С Корусантом (без всяких почестей, в штатном порядке) подписывают договор о протекторате, и именем Ордена заговорщиков с этой стороны казнят тоже. Но Хакс уверен, что всё не так просто. Что должна быть ещё чья-то рука, даже если разведка по этому поводу не может сказать ничего вразумительного. 

\- Я дам задание рыцарям, - говорит Кайло, наблюдая за тем, как разозлённый Хакс по третьему кругу просматривает разведданные. – Если к саботажу причастен кто-то из преступного мира, то они узнают. При всём уважении к твоей разведке, для них это будет куда проще. 

Точно. Их Верховный лидер ведь сам несколько лет провёл в преступном мире. Его отец-контрабандист в нём в принципе жил. А его, крифф бы их побрал, рыцари, до сих пор так живут. Хакс сумел убедить Рена не появляться вместе с ними на публике, но распустить свой орден Кайло наотрез отказался. Для него они многое значат. И, в принципе, пусть будет так. Раз иногда они способны быть полезны. 

\- Нашей разведке, - только поправляет Рена Хакс. 

Он сказал бы ещё одну вещь, потому что война почти закончена. Потому что Первый Орден пора реформировать в Империю. И Кайло обещал Хаксу. Тогда, когда они стояли над трупом Сноука, он обещал Хаксу трон. Завуалированно и не совсем однозначно, но они ведь друг друга поняли. Однако напоминать об этом… кажется, что невовремя. Откровенно говоря, Хаксу немного страшно. Он бы ни за что не отдал абсолютную власть над галактикой в чьи-то чужие руки. Даже если бы у него был смысл жизни в виде Силы и какие-то планы по созданию своего ордена. Ничто не мешает Кайло заниматься своими джедайско-ситхскими делами и при этом короноваться как Император. Армитаж будет рядом с троном, но никогда – на нём. На месте Рена Хакс поступил бы именно так. Оставил бы себя гранд-адмиралом, а сам делал бы что хотел. 

Кайло вполне мог и сам додуматься ровно до того же. 

Верховную власть не отдают добровольно. Не такие, как Кайло Рен. Армитаж не позволяет себе обманываться. И ему не хочется рушить то равновесие, установившееся между ними, своей претензией на трон. Кайло ему не обязан. 

\- У меня встреча с капитанами через двадцать минут, - говорит Хакс, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Какие-то проблемы с мандалорскими системами. 

Кайло, сидящий на кровати, кидает ему его перчатки. Армитаж ловит. Надевает, и это всегда хороший способ, чтобы спрятать глаза. 

Армитаж не хочет нарушать равновесие, но он по природе своей не может не думать о возможности трона. Однако вслух выражает лишь благожелательность:

\- Надеюсь, твои рыцари что-нибудь найдут. 

Они находят, как ему с усмешечкой сообщает Рен. Усмешка – потому что за несколько часов его рыцари сделали то, чего не удалось первоорденской разведке за несколько дней. 

\- Пару заговорщиков подкупило Чёрное Солнце, - сообщает он вечером. – Но они пока не ищут новых убийц. 

\- Почему? – уточняет Хакс, зло прищурившись. Значит, теперь у них война с преступным миром. Отлично. Давно было пора. 

\- Курук сказал, они ищут встречи. С нами. Чёрное Солнце, Багровый Рассвет, кланы хаттов, синдикат пайков…

\- Хватит, - морщится Хакс. – Мы не ведём переговоры с преступными организациями. 

Кайло хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди. 

\- Твоё презрение… излишне. Армитаж, некоторые из этих организаций имеют больше влияния, чем многие государства. 

Он что, серьёзно? Хакс окидывает взглядом своего Верховного Лидера. Но он не смеётся. Он серьёзно. 

Всё-таки Кайло слишком много времени провёл среди преступников. 

\- Рен, в этой галактике есть только одно государство. Первый Орден. И нам не нужны переговоры с преступниками. 

\- Но нам нужно от них избавиться, - слава Силе, хотя бы это Кайло понимает. – Это не та война, к которой ты привык. Они будут подкупать наших чиновников, их пираты будут нападать на отдельные корабли, они будут постепенно проникать внутрь Ордена и разрушать его изнутри. Скорее всего, они начнут финансировать новое Сопротивление. 

У Ордена тоже есть своя агентура. И Хакс ещё посмотрит, кто кого разрушит. Но он – про себя – признаёт, что Рен разбирается в этом лучше. Возможно, в том числе поэтому они одержат победу там, где не справилась Империя. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь? 

Кайло улыбается. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не против, если мы будем бороться с ними их же методами? Начать можно с обмана, предательства и диверсии. 

Честной войны преступники в принципе не заслуживают. Хакс наклоняется ближе к Кайло, сидящему на соседнем кресле:

\- То есть? 

\- Я передам им, что мы согласны встретиться и обсудить, как будем сосуществовать, - вкрадчиво произносит Кайло. – Передам через рыцарей, мы… Откровенно говоря, лично я был довольно известен в этом мире. Они поверят, что я собираюсь тайно с ними договориться. В Республике многие правительства делали именно так. Мы назначим встречу. И отправим туда шаттл Ордена. Ничего, если на борту вместо нас будут дроиды и взрывчатка? 

\- Мы одним ударом обезглавим все крупные преступные синдикаты в галактике, - кивает Хакс. – Мне нравится. Я за. 

\- Они оправятся от этого, - добавляет Рен, - но мы успеем набросать стратегию борьбы и у нас будет преимущество во времени. Не говоря уже о силах. А что там с Мандалором? 

Хакс отмахиавается. 

\- Это уже по моей части. Мандалор собрал вокруг себя пару сотен звёздных систем и пытается заявить о нейтралитете. Я уверен, что придётся пойти на военное вторжение. Но мы их задавим. Это просто дело времени. 

Кайло кивает. 

Их Империя уже маячит на горизонте. Хакс думает об этом, и в ту же секунду – одёргивает себя. 

Не их Империя. И не его. Трон занимает Кайло, и Хакс… Хакс не планирует смещать его. Он помнит, что предлагала Фазма. Он знает, что, вероятно, смог бы сплести заговор и устроить переворот. С ним флот и штурмовой корпус. С ним всё достаточное и необходимое для захвата власти. Только отдай приказы, вытяни руку и возьми. Но он не берёт. Потому что он не хочет убивать Кайло. 

Он в шаге от абсолютной власти, и он согласен оставаться гранд-адмиралом. 

Хакс действительно не понимает, как сумел докатиться до этого.


	7. семь

Её нашли. Она жива. Офицер сказал, она расплакалась, когда ей сообщили, что Армитаж приказал найти её, и плакала ещё почти четыре часа. 

Хакс смотрит на голограмму женщины перед собой и не видит ничего, на что хотел бы быть похожим. 

Когда-то она была красивой. Но возраст и нищета тяжело сказываются на любом человеке. Полноватая женщина с седыми волосами. В заношенной, но чистой одежде. С удивительно добрыми глазами. Это легко заметить даже на изображении. 

\- Она очень хотела встретиться с вами, сэр. 

Армитаж не хочет. Как минимум, не сейчас. С этой женщиной его не связывает ничего, кроме тех глупых мыслей из детства, когда он думал, что, может, отец соврал, и ей вовсе не было наплевать, и она придёт за ним, заберёт его и никто тогда больше не будет бить. В конце концов, хорошо, что этого никогда не случилось. Армитаж стоит здесь, в каюте на «Превосходстве», а иначе – где бы он был? Драил бы тарелки, как когда-то обещал ему отец? 

\- Скажите ей, что это невозможно прямо сейчас, - приказывает Хакс. В конце концов, он действительно готовится к захвату Мандалора. Свободного времени мало. – Составьте список того, что ей нужно. Квартира, охрана, содержание. Я одобрю. Затем – можете улетать с Арканиса. 

\- Вас понял, сэр. 

Армитаж не напоминает о том, что об этом задании нельзя распространяться. Офицер надёжный. Другого Хакс изначально бы не отправил. 

Он прерывает голосвязь и выходит из каюты. 

Нервозность пилит разум. Помочь с этим могла бы Фазма. Небольшой бой, в котором можно выплеснуть эмоции и успокоиться после. Однако у Фазмы сейчас тренировка с Рей. Хакс однажды наблюдал за ними. Девчонка делает успехи. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь будет сражаться так же великолепно, как и Кайло – того всё-таки учили с детства – но она будет очень хороша. И Рен говорил, что собирался проконтролировать тренировку, так что Хакс всё же идёт к залу. Поднимается сразу на балкон, на котором действительно оказывается Верховный лидер. Внизу Рей с боевым кличем кидается на Фазму. Генерал без особых усилий уходит от удара тренировочного меча и подсекает чужие колени. 

Рей остаётся только пожелать удачи, терпения и силы воли. 

\- Ты всех одарённых в Силе собираешься забирать в личную гвардию? – спрашивает Армитаж, встав рядом с Реном. 

\- Нет, - качает головой Кайло. – И Рей – не личная гвардия. Я надеюсь, она станет… самостоятельной боевой единицей. 

Фазма одним ударом виброклинка выбивает меч из руки девушки. Но Рен прав. Рей способная и она умеет быть преданной. Когда-нибудь, наверняка, станет. 

\- Так ты собираешься всех одарённых делать… самостоятельными боевыми единицами? – не отходит от темы Хакс. Тема важная. Джедаи с ситхами слишком часто решали судьбы галактики, чтобы он не попытался что-то с этим сделать. 

\- Ты же уже думал об этом, так? – поворачивается к нему Кайло. 

\- Да, - признаётся Хакс. – Меня крайне беспокоит тот факт, что все эти ордены, связанные с Силой, постоянно ставили себя вне правительств. Делали, что хотели. Развязывали войны. Конечно, не обращать внимания на потенциал таких воинов, как ты, неразумно. Но я бы сделал из вас штатные спецотряды. Нужно построить академию, обучать детей с той же идеологической обработкой, что у штурмовиков, и ставить на службу Первому Ордену. Следить за ними с особой тщательностью. Сноук раньше не позволял, но я хотел запустить проект по разработке орудия против таких, как ты. Нам нужны средства, чтобы вас останавливать. Не конкретно тебя, конечно. Но тех, кто мешает порядку. 

\- Да тут нечего разрабатывать, - пожимает плечами Рен. – Мандалорцы давным-давно придумали клетки, из которых даже ситх неспособен выбраться. Выглядят страшновато, на гробы похожи, но зато эффективные. Ещё можно держать на наркотиках. Если периодически менять состав и дозировки, то организм не успевает приспособиться, джедай теряет концентрацию для связи с Силой, и его можно сколько угодно держать в тюрьме. В конце концов, всегда можно задавить огневой мощью. Или позвать меня. 

\- Так ты… за мой проект? – осторожно спрашивает Хакс. Он не верил в то, что Рен так просто согласится встроить своих собратьев по избранности в военную машину, подчинённую государству. 

\- С условием, что я буду отбирать некоторых детей и учить их сам. Можешь считать это моим личным спецотрядом, я буду называть Орденом. Твоим солдатам не будет нужно ничего, кроме умения сражаться. Но Сила – это гораздо большее, чем способность свернуть кому-то шею. Знания о ней необходимо изучать и передавать дальше. 

\- Так у тебя будет орден учёных? – усмехается Хакс. 

\- Боевых учёных, - поправляет его Рен. – Я ещё не уверен в концепции, но это будет большее, чем джедаи или ситхи. Никогда не видел смысла искусственно выбирать сторону. Мне проще с Тёмной стороной, но, к примеру, Рей абсолютно естественно обращается к Светлой. Я не заставляю её переучиваться. Если никого не заставлять, то, надеюсь, Сила наконец окажется в равновесии. Тогда и войн больше не будет. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это Сила устраивает войны? – скептически уточняет Хакс. 

Кайло никак не реагирует на его скептицизм. 

\- Факт в том, что когда Сила далека от равновесия, это всегда заканчивается огромной галактической войной. 

\- То есть у Силы есть своя воля? – звучит совсем уж безумно. Хотя для Хакса тема Силы никогда не была чем-то нормальным. 

\- Некоторые считают, что да. 

\- Это, конечно, интересно, - подводит черту Хакс, - но я предпочитаю считать, что судьбу галактики решают люди. 

Кайло великодушно молчит, не мешая ему так считать. 

Есть ещё одна тема, которую нужно обсудить. Тема, которой Хакс не сможет избегать вечно. 

\- Мы вот-вот закончим войну, - замечает он, опустив взгляд вниз, к схватке Рей и Фазмы. – Первый Орден выполнил свою цель. Мне кажется, пора реорганизовывать его в Империю. 

\- Согласен. 

Армитаж молчит несколько секунд. 

Никто не отдаёт абсолютную власть из-за старых туманных недо-обещаний. 

В конце концов, у Хакса тоже есть огромная власть. Кайло не мешает ему решать дела Ордена. Кайло прислушивается к нему. Многим великим военным отсутствие трона вовсе не мешало быть великими. Армитаж вспоминает тех, по чьим сражениям учился. Кем восхищался. Тешик, Макати, Питт, Таркин, Траун. Хакс встанет в один ряд с ними. И это тоже наследие. 

\- В таком случае, пора готовить коронацию тебя как Императора? – спрашивает Хакс максимально ровным голосом. 

Кайло долго молчит, прежде чем ответить. 

Когда он отвечает, он какого-то криффа начинает улыбаться. 

\- Я думал над этим, - кивает он. – Ты прав, я буду Императором. Но я помню, что я обещал тебе. И у меня есть… предложение. 

\- Какое? – настороженно интересуется Армитаж. 

\- Брак, - отвечает ему Кайло так легко, словно речь идёт о прогулке или обеде. – Ты выйдешь за меня, и мы оба будем императорской четой. Можем даже династию основать. Каминоанцы давно умеют смешивать гены и выращивать детей для таких пар, как мы. Но это, конечно, не прямо сейчас. У нас есть война, которую нужно закончить. 

Армитаж теряет дар речи. О возможности такого варианта он не думал никогда. Он в ступоре. Он спрашивает, прекрасно зная, что ответ сейчас порушит последнюю его надежду:

\- Брак… тайный? 

Кайло фыркает.

\- Разумеется, нет. Лично я за торжество с трансляцией на всю галактику. А в конце церемонии мы оба наденем императорские венцы. Ты сможешь править от своего имени, а не от моего. Будем честными, я в любом случае не сильно залезал в государственные дела. А задвигать тебя на второй план, учитывая всё, что ты делаешь, по-моему, просто несправедливо. 

\- Так ты у нас, оказывается, за вселенскую справедливость, - Хакс пытается скрыть за сарказмом панику. Целый ворох хаотичных мыслей. Ведущих только к одному итогу, потому что Хакс неспособен отказаться от трона. Он просто не может. Это выше любых его сил. 

Кайло пропускает его укол мимо ушей. 

\- Ты согласен? – спрашивает он. Серьёзно. Хакс видит, как чужая рука уже вероломно движется к его ладони, чтобы романтично её накрыть. 

Армитаж прикрывает глаза. Собирается с духом, хотя вряд ли его хватит на большее, чем раздраженный кивок. 

Армитаж никого не ненавидел так сильно, как Кайло Рена прямо сейчас. 

Он всё ещё пытается понять, когда. Как это стало возможным. В какой криффов момент Армитаж Хакс докатился до этого. 

Ответа на этот вопрос он не знает. 

Ответ на вопрос Рена может быть только один, и это знают они оба. Поэтому Кайло улыбается от уха до уха, а его ладонь уже сжимает пальцы Хакса. 

Всё, что делает Армитаж – это закрывает глаза и матерится сквозь зубы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я вроде бы не планирую третью часть, но вторую я тоже не планировала так что. кто знает! я конечно люблю преступные синдикаты но написать как императоры с ними расправляются было бы круто. возможно. когда-нибудь. но я не знаю. пока что я точно оставляю их здесь ❤️


End file.
